New Arrivale Completed
by Riyougi
Summary: After finding a way to escape the evil terrorising his own world, Link finds himself in a very different place, facing something darker than he left behind... a Legend of Zelda Dragon Ball Z, please Review! All reveiws welcome. Completed
1. New Arrivale

Hello everyone! Just a few notes before you read the following story: 'New Arrival' Firstly I don't own any characters from Dragon Ball z or the Legend of Zelda. Now, that the Disclaiming/claiming is over, the plot of the story: First- the story starts in Hyrule (Legend of Zelda) were its dark and Link and Ganandorf (don't own) are heading to The temple of time. Link is then forced to find help, using the sages power to send him through time to Another world (DBZ). Then he is asked to help beat Cell and then beat Ganandorf. This story doesn't have any connection to it. Well I think that all I need to tell you about this story. Now its up to you to read, if any of you are still Around to read it. By the way, this is the first story I wrote. The New Arrival 

{In the Realm of Hyrule}

All was dim, the sky covered with black clouds allowing only a small amount of red sunlight through. Lighting occasionally filled the sky with flashes of light, and between thundered crashes the sound of running and a horse galloping echoed through the air. Suddenly, from a cloud of smog over Death Mountain Core came running a young man and a man riding a horse. The young man was Link and the one on the horseback was Ganondorf. Link was running as fast as he could to try and out run Ganondorf, but he is no match for a horse even if he was using all his strength to reach the temple of time.

"This is no good! I can't keep this up much longer…Argh! Damn lightning! It's too bright in this darkness-I can't see...hey, that gives me an idea!" Link murmured as he looked into the eyes of Ganondorf horse. He looked in his tunic for something and what he pulled out gave a slight glow. He then jumped into the air and threw the Deku Nut to the ground. Just as Link had thought, the horse was blinded and Ganondorf was thrown to the ground. Link knew that only for short while that horse would be unable to get it's bearings and that Ganondorf would be after him again as soon as it did, so Link ran. He was at the bridge of Castle Town and he ran on through, with Ganondorf close behind him, but not closes enough. The dark man was too late, Link had gotten inside the Temple of Time and had slammed the door shut behind him. He leaned back on the door as he caught his breath.

"Link, come out of there! If you don't then I'll blow the place apart, killing you with it! How does that sound for your death, huh?!" Ganondorf asked. Link knew Ganondorf didn't make any idle threats he would do it. Link put his hand together and he started to chant, his hands started to glow. "Alright! Have it your way Link, you will die...!" Ganondorf held out his hand to the temple and a beam of energy shot out and hit the temple with a blue flash of light… that was absorbed into a barrier surrounding the building. Ganondorf face went red with rage.

"You're lucky Link, that barrier has save you for now but soon it will come down and when it does I'll be here!" Ganondorf yelled. Link knew he couldn't hold the shield up for long, so he ran into the room where the Master Sword was embedded, and pulled it out of the stone.

"Oh sages, please help me!" He shouted as he did so. Suddenly he heard a voice-Ruto's.

"We will help you...!" She said softly. In an instant, Link disappeared form the room and appeared in a time hole. He didn't know what was happening, till he heard a voice. It told him about where-and when- he was going to and who he should look for and once he got there. Then Link was no longer in the time hole, nor was he at the temple of time. Link looked around at his surroundings, obviously shaken and somewhat unwell but the feeling similar to time travel sickness, soon disappeared, and once it was gone he walked away. After a while of walking, he heard some noise coming from nearby, so he crept up to a bush, and peered through it. He looked curiously at the rather strange things in front of him that were roads, cars and houses. The roads were crowed and he didn't want to be seen so he put on a white tunic that rendered him invisible; a special gift from Zelda, and set off down the road, hoping that it would lead him to the people he needed to find, but all he knew was where one of them lived. Later, he got tired of walking and rested for a time, and made the choice to continue in another way. Link placed the gold hover boats on his feet and flew off, all the way to the house he was told to find.

{At Master Roshi's house}

Goku was in bed, still alive and well. He had come out on top of the virus and was sound asleep. Gohan was supposedly doing homework on the beach, but was mainly training. Piccolo was elsewhere training for Cell's impending arrival. Trunks was looking after his father… or trying to keep him alive at any rate, and Krillin was at Master Roshi watching TV with Tien and Yamcha. Gohan had begun kicking and punching a non-existent opponent when he felt it, a non-familiar being of high power. Gohan ran inside to the others.

"Krillin do you sense that?" He asked. Krillin looked away from the television and toward the boy, but he shook his head. Gohan ran behind Krillin and pushed him outside.

"Hey little bro, what all this about?" Krillin asked. Gohan walked to the water's edge before replying.

"I felt a power, strong-like my dad's," He explained. Krillin put his hand on his head and walked up to stand beside his young friend.

"Gohan, you know Cell has your dad's cells in him…" Krillin reminded. Gohan shook his head.

"No Krillin, it's not cell. This thing is just the one power, not everyone's." Krillin looked at Gohan. Knowing that the boy was usually right about these things, but how could that be?

"Gohan, I don't know what this is, but I can't sense…" Krillin stopped in mid sentence and concentrated on a place out to the ocean.

"You feel it! Don't you Krillin?" the boy asked. Krillin slowly nodded, and turned to face Master Roshi, Tien and Yamcha as they ran outside, all looking in the same direction-the main land on the other side of the ocean.

"Who or what is that you guys?" Yamcha asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Tien frowned.

"Could it be…?" He began, doubtfully. Gohan shook his head.

"No, it's not Cell. The power's nature is all wrong." He spoke all of their thoughts aloud. Master Roshi looked out thoughtfully.

"I wander if Vegeta or Trunks have detected this yet?" He asked, thinking of the prospects to if they had. Everyone could clearly imagine Vegeta challenging this new power, and all stared out over the ocean, thinking.

"Father, what's wrong? Tell me!" Trunks demanded yet again. Vegeta only stood still. "What is it?" Trunks repeated himself, becoming impatient with Vegeta's lack of response.

"Don't you feel it boy?" Vegeta finally sneered. "This power, it's like nothing else. The strength of it is almost at our own level, I wouldn't be surprised if it rivaled Kakarrot's strength - as a Super Saiyan." Vegeta spoke. Trunks' anger turned to puzzlement and he now felt what had caught his father's attention.

"What? Someone with almost the same power as Goku Super Saiyan? Only another saiyan could have reached that level…but there aren't any more Saiyans. How is this possible?" The thoughts whirled in Trunks' mind. A glance at his father showed that the full saiyans thoughts had turned in a similar direction.

"I don't believe it, I won't believe it, it's not possible!" Vegeta's brows furrowed with the thought. "Only a saiyan should be able to reach this level of power, yet how did this thing get it…how? I must know how!" At that, Vegeta jumped into the air while powering up, then sped off toward this new power, Trunks a split second behind him.

Link had made it to the house, confirmed from a sign hanging from the front door, reading 'Son Family Home'. He reached to knock on the door, only to find that it swung open on it's own accord. Link only blinked into the darkness inside as he still stood with his hand raised. Feeling that something was not-quite right, he entered. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized what had seemed wrong, it seemed that much of the house's contents had been cleared out. Link began to search for any signs of the family, but didn't find anything on the lower floor, and all he could find up the stairs was a room missing all but major pieces of furniture that gave the impression of a child's room. Link began to wonder if he'd come to the right place after all, till he heard a vehicle pull up outside.

"Oh, they might have gone for a drive." He realized as he peered out the window and blinked. "…In a pink delivery van?" He questioned. He was new to the whole 'car' idea, but he had a fair idea that that just wasn't right in this situation. He was still pondering this when the van's doors opened and three figures emerged from it.

"Wait a sec," He thought, becoming slightly doubtful. He was looking for a guy by the name of Goku and his son Gohan, but down in front of him stood a boy who looked about his age with a scarf and long hair, a girl about the same age and a guy who looked to be around 7 feet tall. "Maybe the sages ought to have looked harder." He mumbled as he watched the three outside.

"So, this is Goku house huh?" 17 stated, looking slightly less bored than usual. He glanced at the house's entrance, then at the girl. "Someone left the door open for us, how thoughtful, hey 18?" 17 smirked. 18 nodded with a slight smile and followed 17 into the house, closely followed by the red-haired giant. Link moved quickly to the stairs, and continued to watch the three strangers.

"I wonder where everybody disappeared too?" 17 asked as he looked around the empty rooms. 18 went to move to another room, but was stopped by 16.

"We are not alone" He stated. 17 gave him a strange look.

"And what do you mean by that, 16?" He asked. 16 seemed to ignore the tone 17 carried in his voice.

"Someone is here, I can sense their power." He responded. 18 glanced quickly around.

"I can't feel anything 16. You must have a circuit loose in your sensors." 18 declared. By now Link was confused, could that tall man know that he was there?

"The person has hidden their power, but I can sense that their power level should be somewhere similar in range to that of Goku's," 16 added. Link almost jumped out of his skin, that guy could tell so much about him? 17 turned to the others and smirked again.

"About as strong as Goku, huh? Maybe defeating him will give us a preview of our battle." 17 mentioned, glancing around.

"Do not be so eager to battle." 16 said almost sharply. 17 and 18 looked at him curiously. "I sense more power hidden. If he were able to reach this power we would stand no chance." He added. 17 raised an eyebrow. "More powerful?" He said, doubtfully. "You're obviously malfunctioning, 16. No one equals us in power, not by a long shot." 17 rebutted. Link looked down at them angrily. That guy thought he couldn't be beaten? It was then that 16 looked directly at him.

"He is right up those stairs." 16 pointed. They looked up in time to see a very surprised Link throw himself toward the windows, and come to a grinding halt. 17 had broken though the floor between him and the window and stood directly in front of Link.

"So you're the guy with more power than all of us, huh?" 17 said sarcastically. Link turned to run the other way, but instead slammed into 16's chest, 18 next to him. Knowing he was trapped, Link began trying to think of a way to fight them.

"Where's Goku, little man?" 18 asked. Link didn't reply.

"What's the matter, shy are we?" 17 asked. 18 suddenly frowned.

"Something wrong, 18? 17 asked.

18 moved toward Link turned a full circle around him, then stood right in front of him, looking directly at his face.

"It seems that I don't have any files in my memory banks at all on this young man, like he was never born." She replied. Link suddenly realized that they weren't real – in the sense of flesh and blood anyway. 17 moved to Link and put a hand on his shoulder.

"So who are you then?" 17 asked, Link still refused to respond. 17 tightened his grip on Link's arm, causing him to shout out in pain.

"What is your name?" 17 asked insistently. This time Link did respond, with a well-aimed punch to 17's face, 17 let go in surprise, and Link used the moment to throw down a Deku Nut. With the flash of light, Link was gone. 17 and 18 looked around the room for some sign of him, and eventually found by the window a piece of paper by the window that hadn't been there before, reading: 'My name is Link, remember it.' 17 screw up the paper and threw it outside.

"That was rude of him, should we find him so he can apologies?" 18 asked. 17 shook his head.

"We're looking for Goku, remember?" 17 said. With that the three artificial humans flew out of the house and out of sight.

Link was flying as fast as he could while holding his shoulder. 17 had grabbed Link in very painful spot, where Ganondorf had struck him with a bolt of lighting. The pain became too much and he fell from the air to the grassy ground. Link heard something in front of him. He slowly raised his head, and saw the shadowy figures of two men, one tall, and one with strangely spiked hair. Link tried to focus on them, but couldn't, and his attempts to stand proved useless. Link tried to keep his eyes open, but soon collapsed into unconsciousness.


	2. Is this A Dream?

Unconscious, Link felt his body spin out of control; he found himself falling into seemingly never ending darkness, only highlighted by the many images that appeared around him.  The people-like machines, the two shadow figures, and the strange things he'd seen that would seem so out of place in Hyrule – the Van for instance. Just when he began to feel that the darkness wouldn't end, Link crashed into a hard surface - ground. He gasped as pain shot throughout the right side of his body. Slowly he opened his eyes, and blinked at the bright sunlight that shone off the pink flowers and green grass in front of his face.

Link lifted himself off the ground, rubbing his eyes. Many questions floated through his mind as he tried to comprehend what in Hyrule had just happened to him. Had that whole thing just been a dream? It had seemed so real to him, and the pain in his shoulder was no illusion. While trying to figure out his own muddled mind, he suddenly looked up. He listened in confusion to the sound of running hooves and burning torches. He slowly looked up, staring at the familiar small path leading to the entrance of the stone castle of Hyrule. That convinced him. Here, back in his home of Hyrule, in front of the Royal castle, he now firmly believed that the ordeal had simply been an illusion. It occurred to him that it must have been Ganondorf behind the whole thing.

Link stared at what he thought was the sound of lightning, but then recognized the sound he had heard many times. He turned to see the metal chains of the castle's drawbridge extending and the bridge came crashing down in front of him, causing the ground to shake violently like Death Mountain before eruption. It suddenly dawned on Link that the sky had quickly become filled with black storm clouds, and the sound of real thunder. The whole scene was just as he remembered from his dreams. From the direction of the castle came the sound of hooves.  Link could only stare as a white mare came galloping from the marketplace carrying Princess Zelda and her caretaker Impa. He moved to the side of the horse and turning about, to see Zelda and Impa disappear behind Lon Lon Ranch. Link was confused; seeing this again didn't make sense.

Suddenly, the sound of another set of hooves on the bridge caused Link to turn away from the first sight. Standing before him was a black armored mare and the black-hearted man, Ganondorf. The dark man looked down at Link from his horse. Link stared back, angrily as Ganondorf smirked and held his arm out toward him. The palm of his hand started to glow in a sinister shade of dark purple. 

Link cursed to himself, surely with all he knew there should have been something he could have done to avoid this. The evil purple was suddenly turning into a bright yellow beam, shot straight into Link's chest, throwing him all the way back into the moat. Link held what breath he could before hitting the water. Link didn't understand, how it was possible that he had just watched the child princess escape, when he himself was still in his adult form? And what about what had happened before - running into the temple and asking for help? Was that even real? Link shook his head and concentrated on the most important thing - getting to the surface. 

As he was about to break out of the water he hit something, smooth and hard – Almost like the moat had frozen over. He pushed at the substance as hard as he could, but was unable to create even a dint in the thing. Link pushed himself away from the surface, and immediately collided with the bottom of the moat. He realized that something was very wrong, the moat had somehow shrunken and he was trapped in the water. Link quickly searched for the Zora Water Tunic he knew he carried, but something else was amiss. Searching around his tunic he couldn't feel the familiar shapes of any of his items. No arrows, Deku seeds, the other tunics, swords or shields, or even a single lousy Deku nut. He began to panic as he searched vainly for the items, but was stopped in his search when he realized that, what he could see above the water had begun to change. The bridge of Hyrule started to merge into the castle, the ground, everything, forming into something very different. The image before him changed into a bright room, filled with large metal boxes with flashing lights, and a blue head girl sitting in front one of those things. 

Nothing seemed to be making any more sense then it had a minute ago, maybe even less. Link started to bang against the substance in front of him, but somehow he didn't seem to be creating enough force to be heard. Suddenly, Link realized that he couldn't hold his breath any more. The loss of air and the urge to open his mouth forced him to cough, and he prepared himself for a lungful of water, knowing that he wasn't wearing the Zora Tunic. But that didn't matter. He opened his eyes wide with shock as he discovered he was still breathing. A quick search made him realize that there was some kind of mask covering his face that seemed to be supplying him with air. 

Also, he noticed that there were small tubes attached to his arms, and then there was some kind of blue liquid starting to flow through them into his arm. He didn't know what it was, but felt all tired. He closed his eyes and began to dream.

Link eyes started to flicker open again, but only seeing a dark shade of blue. He could feel some kind of soft and warm substance against his face. Link went to lift himself, but didn't seem able to and fall back down again. The substance he was sleeping on was soft and springy. He tried to get up again, and found that he was sleeping upon a bed. A bright colored, strangely fashioned bed. Link had never seen anything like it, not by far. All other beds he'd seen had hard wooden bases and the blankets were made of leaves or sometimes wool. He looked around the room he was in, with some amazement. He noticed things hanging from the wall. Pictures that looked incredibly realistic and didn't look like they were painted at all. This place was simply bizarre. An idea occurred to him 'This is the future world again.' he thought to himself. Whilst looking around he remembered what he had seen when he was underwater, and how his tunic was empty. He immediately reached for the item holds in his tunic and gave a sigh of relief; everything was there as it should be. Without warning, the doors opened. Link looked up and saw a figure standing in the shadow of the doorway. Whoever was standing there was quite short in stature and had gravity defying spiked up hair; something seemed very familiar about it.

"Come on boy! Follow me!" The figure growled, with an angry deep voice. The shadowed person turned and walked away. Link looked cautiously toward the figure, but did as instructed. Link followed the short man, no longer cloaked in shadow, noticing many strange items around, not knowing what they were but mostly concentrated on the man in front of him.

"Who are you?" Link asked, narrowing his eyebrow at the shorter man as he stopped in front of two steel doors. He turned to face the younger man, eyeing him warily.

"My name is Vegeta, and that all you need to know!" He snapped, cutting Link off from asking anything else. Link deepened his stare. Vegeta walked up to the doors, pausing only long enough for them to automatically open. Link didn't take notice of the doors but still forced on Vegeta. From passing through the door, the two entered a very large room, set up to look like a rocky desert, filled with canyons and high cliffs. Link followed Vegeta into the room, stopping when Vegeta came to a halt and turned around with his arm crossed and his face showing his usual angry scowl. "Alright, boy. Fight Me!" He commanded, taking a fighting stance. Link wasn't the kind of person to fight some body without a real reason, but he didn't feel to strongly on turning down a challenge, or on holding back.

"Alright, what are the rules?" Link asked. Vegeta smiled.

"Anything and everything."

"Fine with me" Link smiled, and Vegeta smirked back at him.

 Link opened his eyes wide as he jumped toward Vegeta. Vegeta laughed and jump at Link also; both of them with their hands ready to punch. Both threw their fists, coming in contact with each other. Now, everything started to heat up. Only one fighter could still be standing at the end, but whom?

Two hours later Goku and the gang were heading past the battle room to see the new guy, but stopped when they heard fighting coming from inside. 

"Sheesh. I wonder what Vegeta's doing in there?" Goku asked. Trunks smirked and crossed his arms.

"If I know my father, he's probably training to beat you." Trunks answered. Goku nodded with a similar look on his face.

"Yeah, that's probably right. How about you go in and tell Vegeta were going to see him, ok Trunks?" Goku suggested. Trunk nodded and entered the room. "Let's go ahead and see this new guy." Goku said to the others and they continue on.

"Dad, what do you think of this new guy's power?" Gohan asked, walking beside his father. Goku looked down to his son.

"I'm not sure son, but I'll bet, he could help." Goku replied, "With a power like that, he could really help us a lot." He mentioned.

"Goku!" a voice shouted from behind. Goku and the others turned around to see Trunks running up to them, out of breath.

"What's wrong Trunks? You look surprised." Goku asked. Trunks pointed from the way he came.

"Dad wasn't training, he was fighting the guy!" Trunks exclaimed. Goku and the others became shocked.

"What! Vegeta could kill him!" Piccolo shouted, with his eyes wide.

"Man, like Vegeta would go all out on that guy!" Yamcha stated.

"No kidding" Tien agreed. Krillin started to shake.

"What if he does kill him? We can't use the dragon now that Kami's gone" Krillin said. Goku shook his head and ran back toward the battle room, the others close behind him.

The noise from the battle room continued, but also seemed to get louder and harder. Goku and the gang rushed through the doors. Upon entering, all they could see before them was a thick cloud of dust. The gang looked around the area as the dust seems to settle. The ground had holds of different sizes, the rocks were crushed and the canyons leveled.

When the dust cleared, the group found Vegeta standing ready, with his clothing torn and his body bleeding. Vegeta kept looking around him in all directions, carefully trying to detect a surprise attack. Suddenly, Vegeta threw his head back, almost as if he was punched by and invisible force. All the fighters watching looked on in astonishment.

"W-What just happened?" Goku asked, confused. Vegeta wiped his face and started swiping the air in all directions.

"Come out you coward! Fight me like a man!" Vegeta shouted, sharply. There was a quick chuckle from all direction, but no one to match the laughter to. Vegeta then took another blow to the stomach and a quick punch to the face.

"Whoa you guys!" Krillin said, scared and shaking, "Vegeta is getting beaten up…by thin air!"

"I only saw the beginning of the fight. Dad had just turn Super Saiyan, both very badly hurt; and both of them were fighting on the ground," Trunks explain, "I think the guy might be able to turn invisible." He added. Vegeta held his face, swaying side to side. Suddenly there was a high-pitched battle yell and Vegeta was sent flying across the ground like a stone skipping across water.

"Trunks, I think your right about the invisible thing" Yamcha exclaimed. Piccolo looked directly at Vegeta, then cast his eyes across the plain of dessert. It seemed there was nothing there, until he spotted a shining bright light sparkling that hadn't been there before.

"What is that?" Piccolo said to himself. The sparkle started to grow bigger and brighter. Piccolo watched a bit more and suddenly his eyes widen, in shock. The sparkle came from a clear blue glass in the shape of a young man.

"I-impossible." He murmured.

"Hey guys! Look over there!" Tien said, while pointing to the blue glass figure. The clear blue started to swell up with colors. The colors replacing the blue shade and the glass replaced with flesh.

"No Way!" they all shouted. The glass figure turned out to be the new guy. It seemed that Trunks was right with his ability of invisibility. Link dusted his hands and walked slowly to the fallen down man. 

Vegeta raised his head; his eyes and mouth full with rage. Link continued walking towards Vegeta. Slowly, Vegeta started to get off the ground, and Link paused to watch. Vegeta stood up and jerked his head to the sides, cracking his neck. Link was impressed by Vegeta's stamina, usually the guys he's been up against would have been dead or by now given up; but Vegeta was not like the others. Vegeta started to chuckle and then burst out in laughter. Link raised his eyebrows, why was Vegeta laughing? Vegeta turned around to face Link with a smile upon his face.

"Not as bad as I expected." Vegeta mentioned, "You're strong, but not strong enough to take me down! No one can take down prince Vegeta!" He shouted, smirking with a touch of pride in his voice. Link dropped his eyebrows angrily, not liking Vegeta's tone. "Now taste the power of a true warrior!" Vegeta spread out his arms, still with a smirk on his face.

 "Vegeta! What are you doing?!" Goku shouted.

"Father! Stop!" Trunks cried out. But Vegeta paid no attention to Goku or his son. Link couldn't feel the energy build around Vegeta, but the others could. Vegeta brought his hands together and a surge of energy enveloped his hands. The energy continued to grow into a massive, unstable looking ball of golden light.

"Now, disappear!" Vegeta shouted angrily as he forced the immense energy blast at Link.

"No, Vegeta!" Krillin shouted. Link tightened his teeth together as he reached in the back of his tunic for something that he hoped could handle this attack. Learning from other battles, some energies could be absorbed and then released back, and he had the perfect item with which he could do just that. He grabbed from his tunic the Mirror Shield. It's red and sliver surface shined brightly in the light of Vegeta's attack. Link held the shield in both hands, with his body firmly hidden behind it, bracing himself at the same time. The blast slammed into the shield and consumed both it and Link. There was a short scream and then nothing but the reverberant sound of the blast.

"Father, what have you done?" Trunks murmured, in disbelief. Vegeta stopped feeding the blast and stood up, panting slightly. When the blast faded, everyone was stunned into silence, for there in the still smoking path that the blast had left behind, was Link - still holding the shield protectively in front of him. 

His clothes were torn, his skin singed and bleeding. Smoke was lifting from his body just as much as the rubble around him. Link lowered the shield and then collapsed to his knees. He took several deep breaths to regain some of his strength, then looked forward purposefully. Immediately, the shield began to shake wildly; fast enough for it to cause a humming sound around it that raised into pitch as the shaking increased. Link grabbed the shield and lifted it up, facing it directly at Vegeta. 

The humming increased to a point that began to hurt some of the Z fighters' ears, and the shield continued to shake violently, increasing in strength. So strong that Link was soon finding it difficult to hold the shield in place as it's sliver surface started to glow the deep red colour of magma, and electricity surged around the surface. Suddenly, the shimmering surface turned a bright yellow releasing the same attack it had absorbed back to Vegeta; only with twice it's strength. The force of the blast sent Link flying back into the wall of the arena, and the blast itself surged towards Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince knew that in his condition, there was no way he would be able to withstand the full intensity of the blast. Vegeta turned and leaped into the air. The blast exploded just where Vegeta had been standing, but he was still too close and received a good portion of the blast's total force. Even though he felt himself to be so much stronger, Link had cause major damage to his body. Vegeta fall from the air like a swatted fly. Link from the wall soon after, with a great distance between them. 

Link opened his eyes slowly and used his remaining energy to slowly reach into his tunic, and removing a clear bottle filled with a pink light. Link held the bottle with his left hand and winced as he pulled at the wooden cork with his right.

POP… A small pink healing fairy flew out of the opened bottle and circled around Link, leaving behind it's healing dust as it moved. After healing Link, the small fairy flew back into the bottle. Link pushed the cork back into place. Regaining his strength, Link jumped back to his feet and looked over his torn and bloodstained tunic and tights. 

After checking himself, he examined the man on the other side. Vegeta was in the same state as he was, bleeding, torn to shrives and out of breath. Link felt that he had to help; even though he was his opponent he was spectacular. Link started to walk up to his fallen adversary.

"Vegeta!" a voice shouted in alarm. Link paused and turned to the group nearby, to see a blue haired woman run out towards Vegeta. Seeing her face, he became baffled. He had seen her before, in that room with those metals boxes. She reached Vegeta and crouch down beside his body.

"This proves I was dreaming the escape, not the rest." Link murmured to himself. 

"Hello there." A welcoming voice called to him. Link turned to see Goku and the others walking up. Link went to say hello but was struck with a feeling. Link looked deeper at Goku's face and smiled.

"Hello." Link replied, "You wouldn't be Goku by chance?" Goku froze for a second. How did this person know who he was?

"That's right, but…"

"But how did I know?"

"Yes." Goku replied, even more surprised. Link laughed a little bit and smiled.

"I was told, by a few people," Link answered. Since Goku couldn't prove otherwise, he left it at that.

"Listen." Piccolo began. Link looked up to the green man, a bit worried at the sight of the giant green man's appearance. Link knew that he was going to a strange place, but he never expected anything quite like this. "We need to ask you a couple of questions." Piccolo added, noticing Link's familiar reaction.

"Why?" Link asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." Goku put in. "This way." Goku pointed and the group left the desert room, leaving Vegeta and Bulma to themselves. 

As they enter the hallway, Link had a feeling that someone was staring at him, more so than all the others looking at him. Link looked down to the boy to his side, who was looking back up to him. Link smiled.

"Anyway…" Goku continued. Link looked up to pay attention to Goku, but then looked back at the boy.

The group entered a white lounge room. Link looked around in amazement and stumbled down a step he'd missed seeing. Link bent down to study the design of a white leather chair. 

"Uh…" Goku began. Link looked up.

"Sorry." He said and sat down, falling into the back of the chair. 

"We need to ask you a few things, do you mind?" Goku asked. Link shook his head. "Ok, first of all, what's your name?" Link smiled.

"My name's Link" he answered. Goku smiled back.

"Well, you seem to know who I am." He mentioned, then gestured to each of the others in turn. "This is Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Trunks and Gohan." Goku introduced. "Second, Where are you from?" Link went quiet for a second.

"I come from…the past," Link said, slowly. Hopefully they could understand.

"What?! That impossible!" Trunks shouted. There was no way; no one from the past could possibly have the technology to build a time machine. "How could you time travel?"

"Magic." Link answered simply.

"Magic?"

"Yes, magic."

"There's no such thing!" Trunks argued. Link narrowed his eyebrows. Considering what the one he'd battled had been capable of, it seemed strange that they didn't use magic at all here. Still, if they did live in a world where there was no magic, how could they understand?

"Magic is everywhere in my world." Link told them. Suddenly Bulma walked in, Vegeta half leaning on her shoulders.

"Bulma?" Goku said, "Why isn't Vegeta in the chamber?"

"He said he didn't need to, that those wounds were only scratches," Bulma explain.

"I don't need your help anymore woman, leave me." Vegeta snapped, shifting himself to one of the chairs in the corner. Bulma threw her hands to the sky and left. Link was baffled, and a little angry with Vegeta.

"Anyway Link, you said you were from the past" Goku said.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Link say's that he's from the past." Gohan remarked.

"No! That can't be possible!" Vegeta snapped, raising his voice. He grimaced in pain as the remark caused him to jolt his injuries. Link felt he had to help; after all it was him who dealt those injuries. He walked over and began examining Vegeta's wounds. Vegeta pushed him away, roughly.

"What do you think you are doing?!" He snapped.

"I'm trying to help you!" Link retorted.

"When I need help I'll ask for it!" Vegeta shot back. Link's narrowed his eyes, and abruptly drew his sword and held it at Vegeta's throat. Everyone stared blankly at them both.

"Vegeta, just trust me on this one" Link said through gritted teeth. Vegeta severely doubted the sword would be able to hurt him, but seeing as what its wielder was able to do, he didn't think he had much of a choice in the matter and grudgingly allowed Link to help him. Link quickly put the sword back into it's sheath and retrieved a bottle of some kind of red substance from his tunic, along with a piece of cloth. Link dabbed a bit of the substance onto the cloth and handed the rest to his 'patient'. Vegeta took the bottle and looked at it critically. "Drink it!" Link commanded. Vegeta narrowed his eyebrows, but drank the potion. Link then pressed the cloth to Vegeta's major open wound. Link took the bottle back from Vegeta, and returned to his own chair. Vegeta watched Link, then frowned and felt his side. A strangle look came over him, and he quickly stood up and checked his wound. Nothing, the wound had completely healed up leaving no mark or scar what so ever. Vegeta looked at Link with a shocked look on his face but Link only smirked back and tossed another bottle of the same colour to Goku. "That's a red healing potion, restores your health to full and clear your wounds" Link explained, then turned to the other previously spectacle member of their group. "There's your magic, Trunks."

"Does it restore energy?" Piccolo asked. Link nodded.

"Yes. I also have a potion that restores just magic and another potion that restores both." Link explained further. Vegeta had enough. This young man with many abilities, that was able to defeat him, and then heal him again. He had to find out.

"How did you get that Power?! Only a Saiyan warrior could reach that level! Tell me how you did it, boy!" Vegeta shouted. Link merely raised an eyebrow at him, confused. 

"Vegeta, he doesn't know anything about Saiyans!" Gohan exclaimed. Goku thought for a second.

"Link does have a lot of power, but I don't think he even knows how to use it. If he's going to help us, he'll need to train up a bit and to learn all about this time and all" Goku turned to Trunks and whispered something to him. Trunks leaned away and nodded. Goku smiled and stood up.

"Alright, listen up! Cell is coming and it won't be long till he arrives. I think we all better train for it, that including you, Link. Will you help us?" Goku said. Link didn't know what to say, he was sent to find help and now he was being asked for it? Still, helping others was what he did, and this 'Cell' seemed pretty bad.

"I'll help" Link replied. Goku smiled.


	3. Time for your lesson

"Alright then, follow me." Goku lead the group down a very long hallway. "Ok Link, since you're new and haven't learnt much about the way we do things, we'd better get you trained up first," Goku said. Link liked the idea of being trained. It seemed that by helping he would be getting some help himself, and there was lots about their ways he wanted to know. Goku halted in the middle of the hallway. He turned around and faced the group.

"Ok Link, the first door to your right, Krillin and Trunks will teach you about today's world, what to say, what to dress and what everything is. To the first door on your left Vegeta will explain our history – Saiyan history." Link looked at him a little weirdly. Goku realized the problem, and saw a solution coming out a nearby door. "Bulma!" He called, and talked to the woman for a second. "Ok, Vegeta and Bulma will explain Saiyan History. Through the second door to the right Yamcha and Tien will explain more about our powers and me and Piccolo will give you a basic training course, then we'll all meet up in the training room and give you a little harder lesson." Goku finished.

"Krillin, Trunks, you're up!" Goku said. Both Krillin and Trunks slowly walked into the first room with Link following behind. "We'll see you in the other rooms." Goku said to Link. Link waved his hands without looking back and the door closed. Trunks pointed to the bed and Link sat down. Krillin set up a multimedia projector, and Trunks handed Link a laptop.

"Link, this thing will introduced you to our time. Just push this button to scroll down…" Trunks indicated the down button, "But we're first going to tell you about the way people act and dress in this time." Trunks explained. "You might not want to be seen in those." He added. Link looked down at his tunic, wondering what was wrong with it, then back up at Trunks. Krillin sat on a chair and pulled up close to Link.

"Alright Link, you ready?" Krillin asked. Link nodded.

Five long hours later, Link finally opened the door, still holding the laptop. Stepping into the hallway, he noticed that the door on the other side was opened. Link sighed, he really thought he could use a break at this point, but he knew the sooner he got all this stuff learnt the better. He entered the next room, and froze at the sight: Bulma and Vegeta kissing, totally oblivious to anything else going on. Link slowly backed out of the room, and leaned against the outside wall, trying to figure out a way to split them apart without them finding out he had seen them. An idea came into his head, and Link held a hand to his mouth.

"Thanks Trunks! Now I'm heading to Vegeta and Bulma!" Link yelled back, trying not to sound too obvious. Link then re-entered the room. His plan had worked, Vegeta was leaning against the wall and Bulma was resting on the bed.

"Sit down." Vegeta commanded, not looking at him. Link sat on the other side of the bed from where Bulma was lying. She sat up and looked at him. Link turned away and started to blush, but managed to hide it in one of his normal expressions.

"Alright!" Link stopped blushing and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta moved from the wall and stood in front of him, like a teacher. "The proud saiyan is a long tale, so don't fall asleep!" Vegeta demanded.

"Vegeta, calm down already." Bulma reminded him, offhandedly. Vegeta narrowed his eyebrows and then took a deep breath.

"Fine, woman." Vegeta mumbled. Link smiled. A man like Vegeta being over powered by a woman like her, the every thought made him smile. He glimpsed back at Bulma. She smiled and gave him a wink. Link nodded and turned back to Vegeta.

"Right then boy, listen well to the saiyan history. The saiyans were a feared race…"

Another few hours went by. The doors opened and Link step out in the hallway. Link really wanted a break. Sitting still for fives hours, listening to someone talk on and on, would make anyone sleepy, even interesting stuff like that. Another pair of doors opened and Link slowly entered. Yamcha and Tien were ready for him. They didn't need any diagrams; all they had to do was talk and show off. Link sat on the bed with his eyes half open.

"Hey dude, are you alright? You look kind of flushed," Yamcha asked. Link nodded drowsily. "Wait right here man, I'll get you something to drink." Yamcha hurried off through the doors. Tien sat down next to Link.

"What were doing to make you so tired?" Tien asked, curiously. Link faced Tien slowly. Link's eyes played tricks on him, causing Tien's threes eyes to look more like six. Link shook his head.

"I was paying attention to Krillin and Trunks at first, after five hours that ended and then I had to listen to Vegeta for another five hours; it would have taken less if he didn't throw in the legend." Link explained slowly and softly. Tien nodded.

Yamcha ran through the door with a warm cup of tea. 

"Link man, I didn't know if you took sugar or not, so I hope it's ok." Yamcha rushed. Link didn't care; he just took the cup from Yamcha and gulped down the tea without stopping for air. Link gave the cup back to Yamcha with one hand and wiped his mouth with the other. Yamcha and Tien looked at Link. And judged him to being more awake then before.

"How you feeling?" Tien asked, to make sure. Link licked the last bit of the tea from his lips, and nodded. 

"Alright then, lets begin." Tien started. "Depending on the person, their power could…"

Link emerged from the room, even more tired than before he entered. Link rested against the wall on the other side of the door. Through his drowsy state, he heard the sound of doors opening all round him and the people leave the hallway. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to find Gohan kneeling down next to him.

"Link? Are you alright?" Gohan asked. Link shook his head, even the movement of his head caused pain. "Do you want me to help you up?" Link shook his head again. Gohan became worried but left Link alone. Link, left to himself picked himself off the wall and walked down the hallway to his room, side swaying as he walked. Link held his head as his head began to hurt, entering a nearby bathroom. Link staggered in the dark till he found a light switch and flicked it on, then walked over to the sink.

Link inspected the taps, guessing them for what they were - though they didn't look quite like the ones back home. He turned one on and proceeded to splash some cold water onto his face, waking him up a little more. Suddenly, Link heard people talking outside. On impulse, Link stopped and turned off the light. The doors opened and the light from the hallway filled a small area of the room; luckily Link was hidden in the shadows. He tried to find out who the people were but the door closed and the people didn't turn on the light, so he couldn't get any faces. 

Link could only tell that there was a man and a woman, but that was it. Later he could hear the sound of lips touching each other. The sound was warming, but depending on whom it was he didn't want to know. Link reached for the familiar fabric of his white tunic. He replaced his normal green one with it and felt himself turn invisible. When he was sure the change was complete he made his extremely careful way towards the door, which automatically opened. He knew that he was invisible but still he felt as if they had seen him and quickly ran towards his room. 

"I'm going to have to check that in the morning" the woman said, softly.

 "Link, wake up." a voice said softly to him. Link slowly opened his eyes to see three more looking back at him. Link was definitely surprised, but only gripped the edge of his bed.

"Hey Link. You must have been tired, you slept on your sheets" Tien stated. Link nodded slightly, still partly asleep.

"C'mon, breakfast is waiting. You get to try our kind of food." Link kind of liked the idea of future food, wondering what it might taste like. Link was still tired, so Tien help Link by being an armrest and slowly walked Link to the kitchen room, with the smell of tea and bacon clinging to the air above them.

The Breakfast table was set and everyone was up and about, Link could see this as he walked down the hall into the room. Suddenly he paused. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but his nose knew the smell of breakfast. Tien left Link side to pull out a chair. Link made his way to the chair and sat down. All this food spread out on the table and he didn't know what any of it was, but it smelt great.

"What's this?" he asked. Gohan pulled up a chair next to him and started to point to the various food spread.

"This, is a banana spilt…" Gohan indicated to banana and ice cream in a sliver bowl, "That's bacon and eggs - great choice." He pointed to the nicely fried bacon and eggs. "And Pancakes." Gohan gestured to the final dish.

"Go ahead Link, try some. I would, but I think I might finish it before you start." Goku joked. Everyone laughed and so did Link, a little. He took a sliver fork and knife, cut a piece of bacon and egg and slowly put it into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he carefully chewed the food, testing out the taste. Link opened his eyes with a smile.

"Not bad!" he exclaimed. "Who made it?" He looked around

"I did!" a voiced called from the hall behind him. Link turned around to find Bulma, in a partly transparent nightgown. Link quickly looked back at his food.

"Thanks you Bulma." Link responded. Bulma smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and Link started to blush red. Bulma walked from Link to grab a few bits of food on a tray and carried them in the direction she'd walked in from.

"Going to see Father in the battle hall, mother?" Trunks asked. Bulma turned and nodded with a smile, then continued on.

"You get use to that." Piccolo said in Link's thoughts. Link started to chuckle and continued to eat.

After breakfast the group moved to the battle room.

"Hey Goku, what about my lesson with you and Piccolo?" Link asked.

"We're adding your lesson with everyone else. They'll train their best while we train you and then we'll come together for the final lesson." Goku explained. Link nodded as they came to the giant doors. Goku stopped and turned at Link.

"Here, we'll train so hard, that by the time we've finished we'll barely have any sweat left in us" Goku exclaimed. Link smirked.

"You make it sound as if were not coming back in one piece." Link said. Suddenly Vegeta knocked past Link to enter the room. 

"With me, you'll be lucky enough to survive." Vegeta stated, in a proud knowing voice. The group entered the room, which was gray with a lot of green lines. Goku went to the left side of the door to some panels. He pushed a few buttons. The buttons started to flicker in colors.


	4. Final Lesson

 "Link, wake up." a voice said softly to him. Link slowly opened his eyes to see three more looking back at him. Link was definitely surprised, but only gripped the edge of his bed.

"Hey Link. You must have been tired, you slept on your sheets" Tien stated. Link nodded slightly, still partly asleep.

"C'mon, breakfast is waiting. You get to try our kind of food." Link kind of liked the idea of future food, wondering what it might taste like. Link was still tired, so Tien help Link by being an armrest and slowly walked Link to the kitchen room, with the smell of tea and bacon clinging to the air above them.

The Breakfast table was set and everyone was up and about, Link could see this as he walked down the hall into the room. Suddenly he paused. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but his nose knew the smell of breakfast. Tien left Link side to pull out a chair. Link made his way to the chair and sat down. All this food spread out on the table and he didn't know what any of it was, but it smelt great.

"What's this?" he asked. Gohan pulled up a chair next to him and started to point to the various food spread.

"This, is a banana spilt…" Gohan indicated to banana and ice cream in a sliver bowl, "That's bacon and eggs - great choice." He pointed to the nicely fried bacon and eggs. "And Pancakes." Gohan gestured to the final dish.

"Go ahead Link, try some. I would, but I think I might finish it before you start." Goku joked. Everyone laughed and so did Link, a little. He took a sliver fork and knife, cut a piece of bacon and egg and slowly put it into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he carefully chewed the food, testing out the taste. Link opened his eyes with a smile.

"Not bad!" he exclaimed. "Who made it?" He looked around

"I did!" a voiced called from the hall behind him. Link turned around to find Bulma, in a partly transparent nightgown. Link quickly looked back at his food.

"Thanks you Bulma." Link responded. Bulma smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and Link started to blush red. Bulma walked from Link to grab a few bits of food on a tray and carried them in the direction she'd walked in from.

"Going to see Father in the battle hall, mother?" Trunks asked. Bulma turned and nodded with a smile, then continued on.

"You get use to that." Piccolo said in Link's thoughts. Link started to chuckle and continued to eat.

After breakfast the group moved to the battle room.

"Hey Goku, what about my lesson with you and Piccolo?" Link asked.

"We're adding your lesson with everyone else. They'll train their best while we train you and then we'll come together for the final lesson." Goku explained. Link nodded as they came to the giant doors. Goku stopped and turned at Link.

"Here, we'll train so hard, that by the time we've finished we'll barely have any sweat left in us" Goku exclaimed. Link smirked.

"You make it sound as if were not coming back in one piece." Link said. Suddenly Vegeta knocked past Link to enter the room. 

"With me, you'll be lucky enough to survive." Vegeta stated, in a proud knowing voice. The group entered the room, which was gray with a lot of green lines. Goku went to the left side of the door to some panels. He pushed a few buttons. The buttons started to flicker in colors.

"Choice of landscape?" the computer asked.

"Canyon and Dune Desert." Goku requested. The computer's buttons flicked and the room changed into what Goku had requested.

"Temperature?"

"Forty degrees."

"Time of day?"

"Afternoon" Goku said after looking at his watch. The computer button flickered one more time and a chime like sound rang.

Goku smiled and turned back to the group. "Alright you guys, train any way you want. Piccolo and me will train Link. When we're finished, we'll yell and we'll have the final session," Goku explained to everyone. They either nodded or left.

"Are you ready Link?" Piccolo asked, his a slightly abnormal tone. He wanted to train harder but had to go slow with him. Link could tell, and nodded.

"Alright, first we better teach you to fly…" Link was about to interrupt him. "Without those shoes" Piccolo finished.

"But how?" Link asked.

"That's what were going to show you." Goku said. Link looked at Piccolo and Goku weirdly. "Link, there is energy in all living things, it's what we use to attack, draw our strength from, and to fly. You have that same energy - we just need to teach you how to use it, that's all." Goku told his dubious student.

"Link, to fly you must feel the energy in you. When you feel that energy, push it down to your feet." Piccolo explained, simply. Link didn't really understand Piccolo's answer to flying but decided to try it anyway. Link closed his eyes and stood firmly still. After a few second Link's clothing started to move, and the dust around his feet flowed like waves. Suddenly, Link left the ground and he slowly levitated in the air. Goku and Piccolo watched as Link flew up.

"It looks like he got that the hang of that well." Goku stated. Suddenly, Link flew faster in the air and stopping just below the ceiling. Link opened his eyes and saw how high he was, but shook his head. He felt that it was all wrong; he just couldn't believe Piccolo or Goku. This flying thing was easy to do; he could handle it just as if he was flying with the hover boats. He nose-dived down to Piccolo and Goku. Link was moving like the others; his speed was the same.

Link slowed himself down while landing and stood in the middle of Piccolo and Goku.

"Seeing that you can handle flying pretty well, it time to get you trained in energy blasts." Piccolo said. Goku nodded and placed a hand on Link shoulder. Link looked at the hand and turned to face Goku. Both seemed to be the same height.

"Energy blasts use the same energy you use to fly, but this time it's channeled through your hands." Link looked confused. He raised both his hands and examined them. "Usually, we have our own attack, a trade mark of ours you could say. Anyway, our attacks can be learnt to others but it takes too long. But if you can work out your own style of attack it's a lot simpler, you just have to feel out what they are and how to use them." Goku explained. All of a sudden, this whole energy business seemed more difficult then flying.

"Just use that energy and force it through your hands. Use your emotions to also power your attacks." Piccolo told him. Link looked at both Goku and Piccolo and then put his hands forward, feeling a bit silly. He placed his hands next to his side, feeling the power growing. He then forced his hands forward, giving off a bright flash but nothing more. Link was confused; he had felt the power in his hands yet nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" Link asked himself. Again Goku gave another warming hand to Link's shoulder.

"You just need practice, that's all." Goku explained, simply. Link nodded, he had to agree. You don't just learn anything and expect to master it so easily. Link placed his hands by his side and tried again. He felt the energy and push his hands forward. This time a beam shot from his hands. Link had done it on his second go! However, the beam was heading straight for Vegeta, and Vegeta wasn't moving.

"Vegeta!" the three shouted, loudly. Vegeta stopped in his track and turned to the bright light that consumed him. Vegeta shouted for a bit then stopped. Vegeta then stood firmly as the attack continue to flow.

"What the heck?" Vegeta said, confused. The attack hadn't harmed him at all; all it was, was a blue light. The attack seemed to have gotten a body, but still no power behind it. Link dropped his hands.

"So close, yet so far." Link said, sadly. "I guess I'll need a lot of time to perfect this."

The day moved on and slowly as the room became darker. Member of the Z gang went off to sleep. Link heard something before they left about a plan, and androids, but ignore it. He didn't understand what Goku was telling them. The last were Vegeta and Piccolo, but then they also left, and it was just Link by himself. Stubborn as he was, He wasn't going to give up until he had it done right. Link had perfected some small, plain energy attack but the bigger attacks were still taking their time. The environment had changed to rainy, storm clouded skies, with flashes of lighting. Link's tunic and tights were soaked, and his hair was dripping wet. He was standing still with his eyes closed. In his mind he could now see clearly the attack that he could learn. There stood a figure in his mind, clouded and black but still somehow it held some resemblance to him. The figure held both his hands to the side, and they began to glow. His hands started surging electricity that caused a spinning energy ball to form within them. The figure's blues eyes glowed bright.

"Ion… Cannon… FIRE!" the figure shouted while pushing its hands forwards. A bright blue energy blast flowed out, into the dark. Link then open his eyes and placed both hands by his side. He forced his energy while repeating those words in his head, 'Ion Cannon'. The electricity surged around his hands as seen in his mind. The energy he felt in his hands started to spin. Link was hoping that he could get one big attack finished without fail. Everything was going to plan expect for a sudden drain. He was using too much of his energy on other attacks, energy that this new one required. He felt as if he couldn't do it. Link closed his eyes and mustered up enough energy to keep the blast going, but he realized that he wouldn't have much energy left afterwards. Link reopened his eyes and threw his hands forth.

"Ion… Cannon… FIRE!" he shouted, wildly and high pitched. From his hands shot a giant blue blast, that scale him, the ground, his clothes and face, all turned a light as the blast left his hands. The blast sped off into the distance with a loud blue explosion at the end. The blue faded and Link collapsed to the wet, muddy ground, panting heavily. Too much energy was used in that attack, he knew that he would have to save it for emergencies. Link was so tired that the only bit of movement he could mustard was collapse to the ground. Link tried to get up but it proved useless, as his body needed sleep. So there Link fall asleep till the next day.

The next morning, Link awoke to a sudden crashing sound. Link opened his eyes and was almost scared out of his skin by the sight of someone about to fall on top of him. Link placed his hands on the ground and used them to back flip out of the way. Yamcha came crashing down to the place where Link had been just seconds before. Link stood ready, grabbing his sword by the hilt in pulling it out. He looked around at everyone training.

"Why wasn't I woken up? He asked no in particular. Suddenly Goku dropped down next to him.

"Morning!" Goku said, cheerfully. Link nodded.

"Why wasn't I woken up?" He questioned.

"You looked so peaceful asleep, we didn't want to wake you so rudely." Goku explained. Link smiled, but the truth was, he was awakened rudely anyway. "Alright Link, since you did stay up so long by yourself, training your blasts, I would say your ready to battle with us all. Do you want us to train now?" Goku asked. Link nodded. Goku smiled and turned away. "Hey you guys! We're ready to fight together!" Goku shouted, over the yelling of the others. The group came down and surrounded the two. Looking around he saw Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Trunks and Piccolo but no Vegeta.

"Where's Vegeta?" Link asked.

"Helping mum, I'm not sure why." Trunks answered. Krillin gave a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good. Now I don't have to worried about getting hurt so much." Krillin exclaimed, laughing a bit. The other also laughed.

"Same here" Yamcha added, also relief. Tien nodded as well.

"Ha-ha. But you still have to worry about me, Gohan and Trunks though, Krillin" Goku pointed out. Krillin placed his hands on his hips and closed his eyes with a smile on his small round face.

"Yeah, but I know you wont smash me that hard, for I am The Man!" Krillin exclaimed. The group laughed again at Krillin answer.

"We'll see about that Krillin." Goku replied. "Alright, everyone onto everyone. No stopping, unless someone yells "Give up" or 'Break', in which case they can have a breather and then join back in, the rules…" Goku paused. "Only one rule. Those of us that turn super saiyan can only fight other super saiyans no one else, got that?" He asked.

"Got it!" they all replied.

"Good, let the battle begin!" Goku shouted. Then everyone either jumped into the air or moved out around the desert area. Gohan, Goku and Trunks trained in the air, while Krillin and Yamcha trained on the flat part of the land and Link and Tien trained in the canyons.

"Ready Trunks?" Goku asked.

"Ready." Trunks responded with a smile.

"And you, Gohan?"

Gohan replied by powered up to super saiyan, his blonde hair waving in the breeze his aura created, and his green eyes shining. He was definitely ready. Goku and Trunks nodded and also turned Super Saiyan. This changed cause everyone to pause and watch. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha looked up at the three with smiles, but Link looked up in confusion.

"What's that? What just happened to them?" Link asked, becoming slightly worried. Tien turned to Link.

"It's alright Link. Remember what Vegeta told you about Super Saiyans?" Tien said. Link closed his mouth and looked at Tien.

"They are supposed be the strongest worries and… that they have golden hair and green eyes, also their speed is increased and so is their power, I think." Link tried to remember. Tien got closer to Link and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well Link, that's three Super Saiyans right there." Tien said while pointing to the three Super Saiyans. "Lucky they're on our side, huh?"

"Yeah" Link mumbled. He then looked back at the fight with Vegeta, him turning Super Saiyan. No wonder Link had to go invisible.

The three Super Saiyans waited till one of them made the first more. Gohan gave a yell and went after his father, eager to begin. Trunks soon followed and also went after Goku. Goku smiled and charged them both. Gohan readied his fist and Trunks drew his sword. Gohan and Trunks threw themselves at Goku with force, but Goku easily blocked each attack. Gohan and Trunks then swung attack after attack at Goku, who then blocked each one.

"There no point in watching this Krillin, I say we get down to our own fight." Yamcha suggested. Krillin nodded and crouched with his arms to his side. Yamcha did the same. There was a pause and then Krillin quickly placed both hands beside his face, his fingers spread wide apart.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Krillin shouted, sending out a flash of light comparable to the kind the attack was named after. The whole room became extremely bright, every body became blind expect for Link, Krillin and Tien. Yamcha held his eyes tightly, and then found himself getting knocked down by Krillin. Krillin gave a laugh then tried to kick Yamcha in the back while he was down, but Yamcha quickly shot his leg out and kicked Krillin in the gut before he could implement his attack.

Tien, out of the corner of one of his eyes looked at Link still gazing at the three Super Saiyans. Tien positioned his hands and turned away. Flying about three meters away from Link then quickly spinning around with his hands in the form of a triangle.

"Tri Beam HA!" Tien shouted, his voiced echo in the canyon. Link heard the voice and turned. Suddenly, an orange beam shot from Tien hands to Link exploding on impact. Tien dropped his hands and remained on guard; he knew that was a luckily break, but that was not a strong another hit to take down the power that he knew Link held. From the smoke he heard a slight noise, and suddenly Link flew out of the smoke with his Biggoron sword in both hands above his head. Link shouted as he brought the sword down with a swipe, just missing Tien. Tien's eyes opened wide as he barely avoided the blade. Link gave another cry and swung his sword. Tien didn't know how to handle anyone with a sword that long; he couldn't get anywhere near him. Tien just backed off and tried to avoid the blade as Link attack him wildly.

Between the fighting there was one who didn't fight. Piccolo was training his mind instead of his muscles, but finding it slightly difficult to achieve his deep mediation state with all the noise around him. He opened his eyes with a frown.

"Will you quiet down!" Piccolo shouted, angrily. The gang stopped fighting, several in mid-attacks.

"Sorry Piccolo, we didn't know that you were mediating." Goku apologized. Piccolo closed his eyes and walked towards the door, pushing past the group.

"Where you going?" Link asked. Piccolo paused.

"I'm going to Kame house, there's hardly any noise there." Piccolo replied.

"You just take care now Piccolo, and say to Master Roshi for me!" Gohan called back to him as Piccolo continued to walk.

"Sure, kid." Piccolo replied, and left the room.

"We guys, even though I like to train, I might go with Piccolo" Yamcha said.

"I'll come with you" Tien added.

"Me too" Krillin added in.

"We'll see you later." Tien said. And the three went, now leaving Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Link.

"Oh Link just one more thing, you'll be training alone, this time" Goku told Link. Link didn't understand. "Vegeta, me, Trunks and Gohan are going to be at Kame's later, so you have this place to yourself, is that alright?" Link didn't respond but gave a nod. "Okay, Trunks while don't you train with Link." Goku suggested. Trunks turned to Link. "You both have swords, you could practice sword fighting." Goku suggested. Trunks took a stance, holding his just below his eyes. Link did the same. Gohan watched and then flew off. Link and Trunks held their swords next to their heads and with one sift movement they both swung out, clashing blade against blade.


	5. The fight with the Androids

After a few hours went passed, while Link and the others trained, Piccolo and the other were at Master Roshi's house. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha were watching television, while Piccolo was in the back mediating. Suddenly there was a noise outside, but no one except Piccolo noticed. He stirred himself out of his mediation and walked outside, only to find what he was looking for and then wish he hadn't. The three artificial humans had found them.

Soon after Piccolo, came running the other three Z fighters. Their faces as shock as Piccolo's was but much more.     

"Well, what have we here 18? Its Goku little pals. So where is he then?" 17 asked, with a smirk on his artificial face. Piccolo smiled and stood up from his fighting position. 

"Well, if really want to know them your going to have to beat it out of me." Piccolo stated, with a smile. He then sprang into the air; the Androids in hot pursuit. Piccolo led them to an island away from Roshi's house.

"If we are finish with follow the leader, tell us where Goku is, or die." 17 demanded. Piccolo shook his head in disagreement, and instead took another fighting position; in a slight crouch with one hand before him and the other behind. 17's expression was blank as he also prepared himself for battle, standing straight with his hands outstretched and his arms firmly by his sides. The two suddenly jumped into air and started to attack each other. 18 and 16 watched as the two raged about, trying to punch each other down.

"You would think they'd have gotten injured, with the amount of power they're put into those punches!" 18 commented. "Wouldn't you agree, 16? They could fall flat on their faces with that much energy flown down the drain… well, at least Piccolo will." She added. 16 looked at 18 out of the corner of his eye, then back to the battle, his focus on Piccolo.

"Piccolo's power level has changed, his energy level rivals 17's. This battle could be close." 16 thought as he watched. It seemed that 16's thoughts were right, as neither fighter seemed to be backing down. As Piccolo and 17 fought, the island slowly started to break under the intense pressure of the two clashing powers. The two gave each other a few more hits and then jumped back to the ground, with a good distance between them.

"You shouldn't be throwing your life away Piccolo. Just tell us where he is and we will let you go." 17 offered. Piccolo again refused. 17 was becoming increasingly annoyed at his foe. "Alright Piccolo! I've given you a choice if you don't tell us where Goku is, you will die!" 17 shouted, his voice echoing. Seemed to have something up his sleeve, but wasn't telling. 17 was getting fed up with Piccolo attitude, it was time to finish this. 17 dropped his hands and slowly levitated. Piccolo watched him, carefully. 17 then floated toward Piccolo and landed directly in front of him. They stared at each other for a long moment, with 16 and 18 still watching from a safe distance away. A sliver flame began emitting from Piccolo, his power increasing. They each waited for the other to make the first move. 

WHACK! The small young man was able to get the first punch on Piccolo. Piccolo skidded across the ground, digging a trench with his body. 17 smirked at his handiwork. Piccolo then flipped off the ground and stood up, cracking his neck side-to-side and smiled.

"Hah. As I thought, Nothing compared to Goku's punches." the green Namki stated. 17 eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"What! That impossible he… wait…" His eyes narrowed. "You're trying to fool me, it won't work. I have no EQUAL!" 17 yelled and leaped at Piccolo.

WHACK! Piccolo returned 17's punch with one of his own, directly to the android's face. 17 hit the ground and started rolling to the edge of the island, but managed to stop himself before he reached up. 17 stood up and peered at Piccolo, knowing there was definitely something the namek knew that he didn't.

"This can't be possible, how could he have gotten this strong?" 17 asked himself. Piccolo suddenly flew at 17 and punched the android into the water.

Back on master Roshi's island, the guys were getting nervous about this plan idea that Goku came up with. Sure, it was a good plan, but it was risky. 

"This isn't right, I can't stand being on the side while the fight over there, Piccolo may need …help!" Tien shouted while trying to keep his cool. Krillin turned to the three-eyed man.

"We've got a plan to stick to and I'm not letting you go mess it up. Besides, we need to wait for Bulma's control to shut the Androids down!" Krillin reminded him. Tien understood but he couldn't shake the feeling that this just wasn't right; he couldn't take the pressure and leap into the air.

"You can wait, but I can't!" Tien shouted and flew off. Krillin ran to the shore and shouted back at Tien to come back but Tien just kept on flying. Krillin watched Tien and laid down on the shore; Master Roshi stood by Krillin and patted the small bold man on the back. Chi-Chi appeared at the door, looking at the two men.

"Krillin, isn't Bulma flying by ship to get here?" Krillin looked at Chi-Chi standing at the door and nodded. "Then wouldn't it be easier if you flew up to her and got the control?" Chi-Chi asked. Krillin's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. He kicked up sand as he quickly moved.

"Thanks Chi-Chi, now pardoned me I have to go meet someone!" Krillin shouted with a bit of his humor and flew off in the opposite direction that Tien had taken.

"Please hurry Goku, we need you!" Chi-Chi pleaded with herself. She headed back inside and picked up the phone on the small desk and entered a number. When finished she waited; hearing the ring tone. 

In the air, Bulma and baby Trunks were flying over with the remote control. Suddenly her phone rang, she picked it up and started chatting with Chi-Chi.

Link was now alone. He didn't mind, as it seemed that all his travels left him alone. He had begun by practicing with his sword, but it occurred to him that a sword in this time would be of little effect, so he continued with the method of attack Goku had taught him.

When things go wrong, they tend to go very wrong. At the battle sights, something terrible was happening. Cell was on his way to the battlefield of 17 and Piccolo. Those on the island could sense the terrible power. 

"Oh man! It's Cell, and his heading this way …what are we going to do?" Yamcha asked sounding quite alarmed. Master Roshi couldn't think properly, he was too scared by Cells ever changing power.

"I-I don't know Yamcha. Krillin's gone to get the remote and Tien's gone to the battle field so that doesn't open a lot of choices …A-And now that Cell is here, it puts a major problem in our hands." Roshi remarked. Yamcha knew very well that they were out of luck, at least until Goku was finished.


	6. Imperfect Cell's fight

Tien landed on the island where the battle was under going. He looked around for any sign of Piccolo and the Androids, but only found 18 and 16, and very huge bubble in the water. 

BOOM! Tien stumbled in the shockwaves left behind after the giant bubble exploded. Immediately, two figures leaped out from the water. Tien understood what was going on; the fight continued. Tien knew he mustn't involve himself in this matter of business. Piccolo was hanging in there, as was 17.

"Well, Piccolo, you are holding up pity well, if I do say so myself!" a voice commented. Piccolo and 17 stopped fighting at the new interruption. Piccolo frowned, he knew the crackled voice. Piccolo slowly turned to face the green, spotted monster.

"Hey! Were in the middle of something. Could you please go away or you're going to get in the way!" 17 yelled. Cell jumped from the cliff.

"Well excuse me, I wasn't thinking. How rude of me." Cell apologized, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 17 narrowed his eyes.

"Well, great. Now leave!" 17 shouted. Cell narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I'll leave when, I've absorbed you two into my being." Cell shouted, then crouched and began to power up. White flares of energy began to emit from him. Piccolo and Tien both grew wary of this new development, and the Androids also became slightly uncertain.

"Gees, I don't believe what I'm feeling! Cell …his power has grown! I can't stand this…" Tien thought. This power reached deep inside of him, making him feel weak. Even Yamcha and Master Roshi could sense it, all the way back at the Kame-house.

Much further away and in the air, Bulma was having fun with baby Trunks. They were laughing all the way to Roshi Island. Baby Trunks were having fun talking to his grandpa on the mobile phone instead of playing with the remote. Something caught the baby's eye, and he giggled as he pointed outside the ship. Bulma looked at Trunks tiny finger pointing out.

"Trunks? What are you …huh?" Bulma began to say, seeing a short, bald headed man waved his arms about. Krillin was smiling and laughing as they noticed him.

"Yeah Trunks! You could sense Krillin, you're a smart little boy aren't you?" Bulma cheered. Baby Trunks laughed and clapped his tiny baby hands. Bulma slowed down the ship and opened the hatch. Krillin flew up to the front of the ship.

"Hey Bulma did you bring the remote?" Krillin asked seriously, getting straight to the point. Bulma reached to her side and grabbed the item in question and handed the remote to him. Krillin examined the small box in his hands.

"Krillin, What kind of person would I be if I forgot to bring this?" Bulma questioned. Krillin gave a small chuckle and began to fly away. "Wait, Krillin!" Bulma shouted. Krillin stopped and turned back to look at her. "For this to work, and the Androids to shut down, you must be within 10 meters of them. Don't forget that. If you want me, I'll be at Kami's place." Bulma explained, and closed the hatch again. Krillin waved as she flew away, and headed back to Master Roshi's. Along the way, he felt strange; the brief kiss 18 had given him kept making him uneasy about himself. He shook off the feeling and flew off.

Cell's powering up finally stopped. Piccolo was shaking, his face stuck in an expression of shock. Cell stood tall and walked past Piccolo, the Namek not moving as Cell passed him. Cell stopped when he was just behind Piccolo.

"What's the matter, Piccolo? Oh yes, my power. It must be almost too horrifying for you to stand it, which would explain your expression right now." Cell chuckled. Piccolo abruptly turned around to face the monster.

"YOUR power! You stole that power from other people! It is not your own!" Piccolo snapped. Cell turned back to face Piccolo.

"Oh, but it is Piccolo. Everyone absorbed into my being is a part of me, so it IS my power." Cell explained with a smirk. Cell turned back and continued walked towards 17. "Ah, 17, I've been waiting for you. You, 18 and I are going to make the ultimate fighter! You will be part of my being and we will become whole, as Dr Gero intended it to be." Cell told the android. 17 narrowed his eyes, trying to hide his confusion. Cell started walking faster, and then he was running. He charged 17 and aimed a punch directly at him. 17 managed to avoid the hit and turned around to face his attacker, who started at him with a flurry of punches. 17 tried to block them all, but lost contact and was hit backwards. Piccolo stopped him from crashing into the ground.

"…Thanks. So …do you know this guy?" 17 asked. Piccolo nodded.

"Yes. His name is Cell. He's from the future, another android created by Gero, and he is here to absorb you." Piccolo explained. "Whatever you do, don't under estimate his strength." He added. Cell started to charge an attack right at 17. Piccolo grabbed 17 and took the full brunt of the attack, as 17 looked on, wide-eyed at the Namek's actions. Piccolo was down for just a second before bouncing back to his feet and racing full pelt towards Cell, and the re-match began.

The room was dark where Link was placed. He had set the setting to night. The wind was blowing hard and felt to be as cold as ice. Link was in the final area of his practices, and was now training his mind instead of his body. Currently, Link was trying a meditation involving imaging fights and winning. But a few times it got hard. Not being his first time trying, but because he most thought of how weird his training has been. This new way of fighting was so incredibly different from the various weapons he normally used, along with the very small amount of magic. He shook his head to get rid of the excess thoughts and returned focus to his mind. Suddenly, his concentration was completely shattered. A scream broke through his meditative shield and scattered his thoughts. Link gasped, and opened his eyes wide.

"Piccolo!" Link shouted. He looked about the place. The scream sounded close by, but he was alone in the dark room. Confused, Link closed his eyes and tried again. His thoughts changed as he saw glimpses of a battle. He saw Piccolo being shot through the chest and a boy; identical to the boy he'd seen at Goku's house, being sucked up through an ugly green monster's tail, and then the monster changing into something…else. Link opened his eyes again. "What was that?" he asked himself. "What were those glimpses? Piccolo? What happened to Piccolo? This is all so strange - what is it trying to tell me?" Link closed his eyes again. The glimpses came back. This time he saw Vegeta and Trunks. Different somehow than they were before. Vegeta was challenging this monster. As Vegeta powered to his full capacity, Link lost the images in his head. He felt something push him, almost like wind from those visions. Link looked down to the ground. "Vegeta." he said softly. Link stood up starched his head. Link closed his eyes and tired to reach Goku.

"Goku?" Link whispered in his mind. There was silence for a few seconds.

"I'm here, what's wrong Link?" Goku replied. Link smiled with relief.

"Goku! I saw Piccolo getting killed, and Vegeta starting to fight a monster!" He exclaimed

"You saw that?" Goku responded, confused. "But how? It only happened a second ago." He added.

"You mean it really happened?" Link asked.

"Yeah. Vegeta and Trunks finished with the hyperbolic time chamber and Vegeta's fighting Cell." Goku replied.

"I was training my mind when it happened. That monster… Cell! Killed Piccolo. Then that boy getting eaten by his tail!" Link exclaimed

"Link. I'm not sure how, but you can see what's happing over there as it happens. Piccolo is ok though, just leave it up to Vegeta." Goku told him. Link frowned and sighed. He didn't like the idea of Vegeta going to fight alone and getting himself killed.

"Alright Goku. I'm going to train some more. I'll see ya later." Link finished and opened his eyes.

The training was hard. As he continued to train his mind, he kept seeing glimpses of the battle against Cell. Each vision seemed yet more ruthless, showing more and more destruction. Cell had to be stopped, of that he was sure. As the visions increased in intensity, Link had more trouble focusing with such pressure on his brain. At a sudden revelation, he opened his eyes with fear. Cell had change once more, into a far more power form. This form held an evil greater than Ganondorf could ever think of. Cell's 'ultimate' power had been reveled. Link wished that he could understand all of this better. He started at the sudden feeling that he was now not alone. Cell's power was making him feel that there was someone else with him.

Link stood up and stared out beyond the holographic plain.

"Ten days till the Cell games, huh? Vegeta, you blockhead! What were you thinking?" Link began shouting into the emptiness as if Vegeta was there. After that, Link began to calm down. "It's not time for blaming, what happened is done now, and it can't be undone. I guess the training continues." He felt Vegeta and Trunks approaching. "Look who's back." He said softly. Link lifted himself into the air and flew off towards the doors. He pressed himself against the wall outside the training room, and could hear footsteps approaching. He bowed his head and made no effect to look up as Vegeta walked past, himself making no eye contact with Link.

"Hi Link, what are you doing out here?" Trunks asked. Link turned to Trunks, making a mental note about Trunk's hair.

"I was awaiting for you guys to show up. Cell is stronger I guess." Trunks closed his eyes.

"My father, he just never thinks! He always wants to prove himself… It's going to get him killed one day." Trunks explained harshly. Link nodded in agreement.

"Where are Goku and Gohan?" Link asked.

"They're training in the hyperbolic time chamber." Trunks replied. Link nodded and pushed off from the wall. "Where are you going?" Trunks asked as Link walked away.

"I'm going to do my own training. Call me in ten days." He explained, just before the doors closed.

The tenth day…The Cell Games.

The final day of waiting and training was over. The call for the world's champions is out. Gohan and Goku had finished readying themselves, Link has just finished some last minute training and the others and waiting for the time to pay a visit to Cell.

The gang gathered at the Look out, waiting for everyone to show before heading out. Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks and Krillin were sitting around the garden. Gohan was playing with the small Namek Dende, and the others were doing a few last minute touch ups of their training, or just calmly waited for the time to leave.

Soon, the grouped turned to face Goku who had just arrived by instant transmission. Goku greeted his friends with his warn smile.

"Hey guys! It looks like we're all here, nobody chickened out?" He joked, laughing a bit, trying to lighten the mood. He paused when he noticed that some people weren't there after all. "Wait a sec…Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha and Link are missing."

"Vegeta went ahead of us, Tien and Yamcha will meet us along the way." Piccolo explained from his cross-legged meditation position. Goku rubbed his golden hair.

"Ok then, I'll just go find-"

"No need to Goku, I'm already here." a voice cut in. The group turned to look at the figure walking towards them.

"Link? How did you get here?" Goku asked. He didn't remember showing Link the way to the Look out.

"I just used some magic to find you, and used it to bring me here." Link explained, simply. Goku didn't really understand Link's magic, but if it brought him here then it good enough. "I just need a few seconds to change into better clothes." Link added, pointed to his ripped outfit. Goku nodded, letting Link into a room.

"Piccolo?" Gohan looked to Piccolo, who had just stood up. "Could I wear an outfit like yours?" Gohan asked. Piccolo peered down and gave an almost smile to the small boy.

"Sure, kid." Piccolo out stretched his hand and rested it on Gohan head. Gohan began to glow, and after a few seconds gave a burst of light. Gohan's clothes had changed into a smaller version of Piccolo's outfit.

"I'm ready too!" Link said, coming into the group. He had removed his white shirt in favor of just the green tunic, for more flexibility. He had also removed his cap, and exchanged his white leggings for black pants. Link dusted his tunic and crossed his arms. "Now what?" He asked, looking to the others.

"Now, let's go to the Cell Games and finished this mess!" Goku announced. The group nodded and each one powered up. The white flame-like aura covered each of their bodies, except for the two Super Saiyans with their golden auras, and they all flew off into the clouds.


	7. Link's confessed

At the site of the Cell Games, Cell stood in the middle of his arena waiting for his challengers. It was very quiet in the area, and had been since the failed attack with the army. Nobody dared get any closer.

"Today's the day I prove my power." Cell smirked to himself. Unknown to Cell - or at least ignored, a reporter and cameraman had posted themselves on a cliff overlooking the arena. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here at the Cell games where the tournament of the worlds strongest fighters will meet and battle against the horrid monster Cell," the reporter said quietly into the microphone. In the distance, a car sped towards the ring leaving a trail of dust behind it. The cameraman focused on the limousine as it came to a halt. The doors opened, and from the car emerged proudly a man dressed in a white cape, brown fighting clothes and a championship belt. "Ladies and gentlemen! Our hero and the world's champ, Hercule!" The reporter said in an excited, but still quiet tone.

Hercule walked onto the platform of the arena and stared at the monster. Cell peered at his new 'foe' Hercule. The 'champ' then pointed to the cliff were the reporter and cameraman was stationed. The reporter started to shake as Hercule singled for them to come down.

"Does he want us …to go down there?" the cameraman asked, looking as scared as the reporter. The reporter nodded slowly and gulped. The two climbed down from the cliff and ran across to the arena. 

"If I don't survive this, I would like to say thank you to all those who've sent me letters and for all my years as your faithful news reporter…" The reporter panted as he and the cameraman ducked for cover a lot nearer to the base of the arena. The reporter and the cameraman slowly raised their heads to see what was happening. Hercule was still pointing to them, this time on the arena. The reporter swallowed hard and slowly crawled onto the stage. "Any comments you'd like to make to Cell, Hercule?" the reporter asked, standing next to the world champ. Hercule nodded and grabbed the microphone.

"Alright Cell! I don't care about your fancy light tricks, you still just a wimp to me, ha ha!" Hercule laughed, pointing to Cell, who wasn't really paying any attention to him.

The city people started cheering their hero, watching his every move on the big Television broadcast screen.

"Hercule can beat Cell, easy!" A young man shouted at the top of his lungs. The crowd started cheering louder.

"Cell's going down!" Another person screamed. Again the crowd cheered louder. Even as Hercule started throwing stupid insults at Cell, they still cheered.

Above the ground, the Z gang continued soaring towards the Cell Games, meeting up with Yamcha and Tien along the way. They hurried toward their destination, not knowing what would happen if they were late. As they were flying something came to the surface of Gohan's mind that he'd been thinking about for a while. Link. What was doing here? Why did he come here? The questions had occurred to him when they first met but the question had left his mind in favor of more important things. He looked toward the new fighter.

"Link!" He called, moving in between Link and his father.

"What is it?" Link asked, following the boy until he was level with him.

"I've just been wondering…why are you here?" Gohan asked. Goku turned and peered at Link, also curious. Link slowly turned away from them, and tried to move faster, to put some distance between them. He'd wanted to keep away from this subject. Goku could see the denial in Link's actions.

"Link? Please tell us." Goku spoke, trying to coax Link out of hiding. Link slowed down till the group was just behind him again and began to speak.

"Back where I come from, my world was in peace. It was beautiful. I was living my life to no end. Till…" Link paused all of a sudden and his expression turned sour. He clenched his fists, shaking at the mere thought of him. "Ganondorf! A powered hungry man came to the castle to pledge allegiants to the King of Hyrule. Rubbish!" Link dismissed the thought of Ganondorf pretending to be nice. "In my world there is a realm which contains my world's most powerful item - the Triforce. I was sent to gather the three stones that are like a key to the realm, and keep the Triforce from him." Link paused again, but managed to continue. "But instead, he used me to get inside the realm, and stole the Triforce. He attacked the world I knew, turning it into a hell burnt world full of his evil!"

"Then what happen?" Krillin asked. Link closed his eyes. His answer was not so easy to tell.

"I fled!" he confessed, with both anger and sadness. The group became silent. Link didn't need to turn to know what they were feeling; the feeling of their eyes on him was enough.

"You left!" Goku exclaimed, sounding concerned, and also a little confused. Link felt himself crumble.

"Why? Why did you run?" Trunks asked.

"At first, it was to find help, but then I found myself here… soon I didn't want to leave" Link explained, sounding cross with himself.

"That no excused!" Piccolo snapped. Link turned his head slightly to see Piccolo's robe. "I've never heard of such a disgraceful act!"

"I didn't have any choice in that matter, Piccolo! It was be killed or run! And I choice to live!" Link augured. Piccolo just frowned and turned away.

"Link." Trunks spoke up. "If it's any constellation, I also came to seek help, but no matter how long I stay here, I'll have to go back. So must you. Face your demon, and I'll face mine." Link could feel something lift. A burden that somehow didn't seem so heavy. Link started to think; maybe he had taken this the wrong way. Suddenly, a dreaded feeling befall him. It started to eat at his chest, a burning heat that felt like fire to his heart.

"Link? What's the matter?" Goku asked, noticing Link's hand clutched to his chest.

"I just need a few minutes to myself. Go on ahead, the Cell games are waiting" Link told them, not hinting the pain in his chest. Goku looked at Link, green eyes full of concern. Link just looked back at him, insisting with his eyes that he was fine.

"Well…alright then. Hurry up soon, Link!" Goku called behind him as he and the others overtook him. Link watched as the z gang left him be alone, floating in the air.


	8. Coming to the Cell Games: The fight begi...

Hercule continued his insults towards Cell, who showed no pleasure at the idea of fighting this clown.

"Hey Cell! You are a bit thick in the head aren't ya? Ha-ha!" he joked, smacking his head along with his insults, laughing as only he can. "Yeah! I'm going to smack you silly! Ha-ha!" he joked smacking his rear. Hercule started enjoying his little funny insults, using all the crowd-pleasing techniques he knew. Cell, stood with no impression made by the comments.

"The fight hasn't even started, but it seems that Hercule has already won!" the reporter shouted, not afraid that Cell will hurt him as long as Hercule was there. Hercule began to laugh wildly, letting himself go. 

Cell frowned - this man was clearly not worth his time. Suddenly, Cell began to sense something, a strong and growing feeling. He opened his eyes and peered to a part of the sky. The reporter ran to hide behind Hercule.

"What is he looking at, Hercule?" the reporter asked the world champ. Hercule didn't have a clue and decided to look in the same direction.

"Ah Vegeta, still stubborn are we? You never learn." Cell said to himself as Vegeta appeared from the clouds, slowing down to land next to the arena. The two stared at Vegeta whose entrance confused them.

"How did he do that, Hercule? How did he fly? And who is he?" the reporter asked, Hercule stood proud with two hands on his hips, and smile,

"Hmm, it's some fancy trick. Fishing wires and stuff like that, yeah! And he might be a fan, of mine." Hercule responded with a smile. The reporter adjusted his glasses and ran up to Vegeta.

"What is your name?" the reporter asked shoving the microphone at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't answer. "If you're here to watch, then you must leave or you could get hurt!"

"Get out of my face! I don't have time for your insolence!" Vegeta snapped, causing the reporter to run for protection, back behind Hercule. 

"How rude!" the reporter stated at Vegeta reaction. "Any words for this man, Hercule?" Hercule smiled and folded his arm clammily.

"This might get dangerous so I suggest you don't do this unless you're a pro." Hercule said, looking at Vegeta who had his back turned away and his head titled to the sky.

"Ah Goku! I've been waiting for you" Cell said in thought, feeling Goku approaching. "Now let's get this thing started" Goku and the Z gang dropped from the sky, land behind Vegeta. The Z gang stared at Cell, standing there watching with an evil smile. 

All of a sudden another figure landed on the other side of the arena. Cell turned his head to the red haired giant.

"Android 16? Back again I see and with new adjustment as well" Cell stated after remembering blasting Android 16's face. 16 smiled before moving off.

"They repaired that thing, and made it stronger? Why bother" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Thank you Krillin, thank to you I am repaired" 16 thanked the bold headed man.

"It's ok 16" Krillin said with a smile. "Your on of us now, it was nothing big guy!" Goku stood in front of the giant and offered his hand.

"HI! I'm Goku" Goku introduce himself to the Android. 16 frowned at him.

"I already know who you are" 16 pointed out. "I was made with the soul purpose to destroy you, but I'm choosing not" Goku retraced his hand, sinking down to Krillin's level. "What's wrong with Mr. Attitude over here?" Goku asked in a joking manner. Krillin started laughing at the question.

Goku smiled but returned to the main purpose.

"Alright Cell, lets get this over with!" Goku shouted, Cell agreed and turned faced on to Goku.

"Hold on a minute!" a voiced shouted, stopping Goku and Cell. "I'm the world champ, so I get to go first!" Hercule shouted angrily.  Goku and the gang stared at the champ with puzzled eyes.

"Don't you know who this is?!" the reporter shouted, running up to the group. "This is the world martial arts champion! He stronger then any man and can crush a rock with his bare hands! He is… HERCULE!!" Hercule jumped down and pushed his hand into the ground, pulling out a rock the width on a basketball and the length of a baseball bat. The champ grabbed the rock and crushed it on his bare head.

The gang grew heavy sweat drops just staring at the demonstration.

"They still don't know who you are Hercule?"

"I'll fight this beast then I shall deal with these guys" Hercule turned to the arena and walked back on the stage. Cell returned his arms across his chest, his smile turned into a frown.

"Goku, don't stop the chomp!" Krillin stopped Goku before Goku tried stopping Hercule. "If he wants to fight Cell, then I say let him die" Goku paused and remained still.

"Alright Cell! You're going down!" Hercule shouted pointing out his victory. Hercule took a deep breath and suddenly Charge Cell with his fist held high.

"Hey Hercule! Don't started without us!" a woman's voice suddenly stopping the worlds champs in his charge. Hercule and everyone else peered up to the helicopter, keep a large distance from the ground. The girl threw out a rope and fast rope descended to the stage floor. The woman was blonde, wearing a pinkish dressing and matching boots. Two men company her down. One man was thin, wearing white tights and a flower drawn on his plan white shirt, the other was a rather fat man who was taller then the woman and man, wearing a blue helmet hiding his face and blue cloths.

"Oh, all Mighty Hercule let us fight and show our skills to you, we will make you proud" the gentle Caroni said, sniffing the red rose in his hand. Hercule paused for a second and allowed then to fight.

"If you really wish to fight then here are the rules" Cell said, keeping his body pointing to Goku. "First! If you leave the ring then you are out. Second! If any of you die then you out. That's it!" Caroni threw away his flower and charged Cell, jumping into the air, delivering an aerial attack to the green monster. Cell simple moved out of the way and swiftly kicked Caroni out, flying into a cliff face. 

"Don't worry master Hercule! I'll finish this small fry for you!" Pirozhki assured, removing his helmet. Pirozhki sat the helmet down and ran towards Cell once the helmet was on the ground. He charged waving his body side to side as he ran. Cell simple smiled. Pirozhki grew a huge smile along his face.

Suddenly the huge man stopped in his tracks, his feet firmly planted on the ground. The man looked at his feet and try pulling. Cell gave another smile that sent the fat man rolling out the ring. Hercule shock his head.

"What do you think of this Hercule?" the reporter asked.

"Well I think Cell is a cheater!" Hercule shouted, looking at Cell. "He's using those tricks of his to win the match!" Hercule nodding at his decision. The champ made his way on the ring. "But I won't be fooled!"

"Go Cell Go Cell, Go!" Krillin starting cheering Cell but only in a small tone so no one heard him. "Kick Hercule in the butt!"

"Ummm, Hmmm!" Hercule moaned, getting louder and louder drawing out his strength. The champ opened his eyes wide and gave a Chop to Cell's head. Cell allowed the hit but didn't flinch. Hercule froze still as Cell raised his left arm over his right shoulder, smacking the so call world champ out of the ring and into a cliff face.

"Oh no! The world's champ has fallen against the monster Cell! There no stopping him now, were all doomed!" the reporter boomed at their fallen hero.

Cell turned to Goku and the other.

"Well now Goku! Now that out of the way, let's get things started" Cell stated. Goku nodded and step for the challenge. Goku smiled as did Cell. Each paused and waited for something.

Suddenly Goku and Cell leap at each other fist armed and ready. They threw their punches but disappeared as soon the punches made contact. The fight sped up causing Goku and Cell to not be seen.

"Hercule! What happen to you?" the reporter asked, running with the others close behind him. Caroni and Pirozhki helped the fallen hero to his feet.

"I was just… caught off guard, yeah!" Hercule explained feeling a little dizzy. "But next time I won't underestimate him!" The three smiled at the world's champ and returned their gaze on the battle, but without anybody on it. They peered and suddenly saw Goku and Cell but only disappearing again.

"Um Hercule? How are they doing that? Disappearing I mean?" the reporter asked, with his gaze all over the arena.

"It a simple trick!" Hercule said, with a smile. "This stage has been rigged! There are mirrors all around this place, causing you to see a person in one place and in another the next! It's really a very simple trick," Hercule explained. The reporter stared looking for the mirrors.

"Hercule? I can't see any mirrors. Are your sure there there?" there was no reply from anyone. The reporter turned to Hercule to find nothing. The reporter quickly turned to the camera. "Our beloved champ has disappeared without a trace and with no hero we are all doom!" the reporter sighed; only to be scared when Hercule suddenly appeared, laughing. "Hercule? Where did you disappear too? Hercule smiled.

"I was just showing how they use that trick of theirs, it really easy if you know how to use it!"


	9. Gohan Vs Cell

Link chest burning continue to grow. Sweat formed at his forehead and his skin heated up. Link could feel the pulsing of some strange and evil force, hit against his chest. Link reached into his Tunic and grabbed a small bit of powder. Throwing it in front the powder made an oval shape mirror. In its reflection he saw, the Temple of Time and the dark figure Ganandorf using his magic to dispel the barrier. He could feel the barrier crumble under pressure; he was amazed that the shield had even lasted this long without him. Link focus on Ganandorf and then turned his focus to where the cell games where held. There were flashes of light coming from that direction, feeling Goku and Cell's power behind those lights. Winds pushed against Link resulting from those lights. Link started to compare the power of Cell to Ganandorf. It was true; Cell was much stronger than Ganandorf. Link sighed dropping his head, staying that way letting the pain in his chest increase. 

Link then raised his head, his eyebrows narrowed and his teeth gritted against each other. Link hands turned into fists. His depression left him and became his anger. He left his world to find help; instead he finds something even stronger! Ganandorf's power seemed like mere cheese that Cell could crush in a single blow. He became disgusted and then hopeful.

"I've been training hard for this Ganandorf!" Link said, in a harsh tune, keeping his anger from letting lose. "I have come to far to let my self down now. And when I return! Oh yes, when I return it will be the last you'll ever see of Hyrule!" Link's hair swung in the wind. "You hear me!" Link shouted letting his anger run wild. The mirror shattered. "I'll finish YOU!" 

His muscle bulked up and his eyes started to glow red. His anger started to revile his true nature. His body caused energy to surge around himself, creating a sphere. His anger clouded his vision making him stronger. Link's eyes glowed a bright red and remained that way. Suddenly he saw visions that seemed to flash by in a second, they were of people he had met and creature's he had faced. There were the temple bosses, all the people, Zelda, the sages and Ganandorf. They started repeat themselves but increase the speed until the rush by. Suddenly he saw the piece of the Triforce he carried. It flashed behind the images and grew bigger turning red as it came close. Suddenly the piece broke the images and smashed Link in the head.

"ARGH!" Link cried holding his head, which started burning. He removed his and his breath increased. His hands had blood. His blood. Link lowed his hands and face into nowhere. "The Triforce. It stopped me. I see now," Link whispered. He stood up straight finally realizing it purpose. "I'm a pure heart, the Triforce was entrusted to me because of me pure heart and courage! There fore I can not let my anger get the best of me!" there was a sudden explosion from the cell games. "Best be on my way!" Link turned towards the cell games and flew towards the arena.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted. Everyone stares blank and turns to the small boy. "Gohan is going to be the next fighter Cell!" Gohan take off his Piccolo uniform and flew down next to his father. Goku walks up to his son and pats Gohan on the shoulder. "I know you can beat Cell Gohan, I believe you, just use you hidden strength and finish him off!" Goku said to his son and levitated to where his friends were posted. They couldn't believe Goku choose Gohan to fight, choosing his own son to fight Cell!

"What is he up?" Cell thought, "Why would he send his only son to defeat me?" Cell turned to Gohan. "Goku seems to believe this hidden power in Gohan is strong enough to beat me? Well maybe I should see this power for myself!" Cell lowed his arms to his side and watched the small Super Saiyan. Gohan takes a deep breath and leaps at Cell, but Cell only punching Gohan back and then flying back to Gohan.

"Gohan!" Link said, feeling the small boy's power. The present was unusual to be going against Cell. "Goku? What are you thinking? Are you really sure Gohan will be able to handle Cell? Are you mad!" Link cried in his mind. Link remembered Gohan's kind nature, how soft and funny he is, but when he turned Super his attitude changed.

There came a rumble in the ground and a cloud of dust was rising in the air. "Gohan! Hold on Gohan, I'm coming!" Link hurried towards the arena. "I hope I'm strong enough to stay alive! This could be well the last battle I do!" he increased his speed and became nothing then a blur. "Just hold on!"

Gohan stood in front of Cell with small amount damage inflected, even though Gohan was hit many times on end. Cell smile at the Saiyan child, having lasting this long. Gohan didn't have anything to say, but wished he could teach Cell a lesson for being too happy.

"That's it Gohan show everyone what an incredible fighter you are!" Goku thought proudly. Goku smile brighten just staring down at his son, fighting bravely against Cell.

"Hercule? What's going on down there?" the young women asked. "Is it bad?" Hercule frowned and gripped the rock in front of him.

"Of course its bad! This is no place for a child to be!"

The cameraman turned around to face the reporter. The reporter look into the small screen and forgot what it was he was supposed to say.

 "Huh? Oh, unless a hero can be found to put down this terrible monster the people of Earth will be maser cured, could we put our faith in the hands of a little boy? This reporter hopes not!" the reporter informed the city folk. "How's yours stomach Hercule?" the reporter asked. Hercule looked down at the reporter, confused. "Your terrible stomach virus how is it?" Suddenly, Hercule remember the virus he had said that had just occurred after being hit out of the ring.

"Ah! Why did you make me think of it!" Hercule cried holding his stomach.

"There you have it folks! Hercule is still cripple by a dreadful stomach virus! We must be cursed to have this happen to our best guy!"

"Gohan!" Cell smile grew. "Let's see if we can't give your engine a jump start!" Cell suggested, raising his finger to the Saiyan, shooting a small pink beam at the boy. Gohan quickly lend back, seeing the beam go clear though a rock face.

"Careful Gohan! That's one of Friezes finishing moves!" Krillin shouted, remembering that very same move. Cell became rapid, firing more blast at a time. Gohan step lighting, avoiding each blast without much trouble.

"That's it! Step it up!" Yamcha supported. Gohan powered up and flew to the side; Cell also powered up and took flight straight ahead, catching Gohan in the act. Gohan peered up in fright as Cell laughed at him, squeezing the poor boy thin.


	10. Android destroyed

***Just about this story so far, it follows the Cell Saga, so it repeating what's said, expected where I add Link in, ok? Enjoy***

"Oh No! " The reporter cried, "Cell is squeezing the poor boy just like a Ketchup bottle and if no hero can be found then we'll all be tortured like this! Wouldn't you agree Hercule?"

"Gohan" Cell laughed over Gohan's pain. "Think about it, what a great way… to die!" Cell squeezed harder, inflecting more pain to the Saiyan boy. "And no one can stop me! Expected for you Gohan, expected for you!"

"No!" Piccolo screamed. "I can't take! Goku" Goku peered at Piccolo's unnatural face, "you can stand here watching but I'm going to help Gohan!"

"No you're not!" Goku interrupted harshly. "You and I both know that you're not strong enough to fight Cell! Just wait a little bit longer"

"For what? For Gohan to be killed? For Cell to rip him to pieces?" Piccolo questioned with a harsh tone. Goku turned away clammily.

"Wait till he has no choice" Goku began to say. "And then, right when his back into a corner with no way out he will awaken his inner fury" everyone peered away and stared at Goku blankly. Goku frowned "And when that's happens you watch! Gohan will break Cell down once and for all!"

"What?! How could he put so much faith in the boy?" Vegeta asked himself at Goku speech.

"That it!" Cell yelled drawing their attention. "Scream out! Get angry! It makes you mad that you're in pain!" Cell squeezed harder causing Gohan to scream louder.

"Enough of this game Goku!" Piccolo shouted taking no more of this waiting. "Your wrong about your son! Gohan may have that power but it doesn't matter! He doesn't thirst for battle and mayhem! He's not a fighter like you!" Piccolo explained. Goku spun around and lowered his head. His eyes smaller then normal-he was wrong about his son's kind nature. "Do you want to know what his thinking? His not thinking about strength or competition, his wondering why his father is standing there, letting him die!" Goku turned back to his son. "And so you son may be the most powerful person in the world, but he is also a scared eleven year old boy! I rather die then wait!" Piccolo started removing his rob. Goku saw the pain and felt it in himself to solve it.

"Krillin! Throw me a senzu bean!" Goku yelled at the bold headed man. Krillin smiled and dug into his shirt for the brown bag.

Cell smiled and retracted his arms. The boy's body slammed into the ground, sending a chill to everyone watching. "Stubborn creature. You refuse to fight despite all the pain I've inflicted to you!" Cell frowned but then smiled. "Perhaps you'll respond better to the pain of your dear old friends" Gohan opened his eyes to see the monster take flight to the cliff. Piccolo took flight and punch but making no contact with Cell. Cell smiled while landing in front of Krillin.

"I was too late" Goku sighed, Piccolo landing next to him.

"Damn Cell!" Piccolo shouted. Cell walked close to Krillin who started to shake. Cell smiled and snatched the bag from Krillin's hand. Krillin looked down and then back at Cell.

"These are those nifty senzu beans right?" Cell asked Krillin. "Well you won't mind if I hold onto them!" Cell smiled and glided back to Gohan. Cell peered back at the group, smirking. "With these out of the way, I won't have to fight them myself"

"Wait!" Gohan shouted, "What are you planning to do?" Cell held his smile and looked at the Saiyan boy.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you angry, and bring out your hidden powers" Cell eased up his smirk to a smile, "and if your friends end up died then you can just blame yourself for being so stubborn!"

"Please don't do this!" the boy cried, tears forming "if you unleash my power I won't be able to stop! I'll kill you!" he warned. Cell laugh widely.

"Oh Gohan, I reassure you that once I have my fill I'll stop you myself!"

Cell, turned his back to peer at the other warriors on the cliff. Each one of them narrowed their eyes trying to be ready for anything.

"This is it guys! Cell's about to make his move" Piccolo warned the group. Goku frowned, fighting with his self.

"Damn! I should have intervened when I had the chance!"

"Argh!"  The Saiyan boy cried raising his fist to Cell. Cell winked quickly before spinning and kicking the boy, making him skip across the ground before hitting a rock.

"That's the spirit!" Cell smiled, "let you furry overcome you" Cell finished before feeling two strong around his chest, lifting him off the ground.

"16 stop this!" Cell commanded the low level Android.

"16?" Link whispered with the faint image of a giant red haired holding Cell. Link slowed down, trying to understand the turn of event that just unfolded in his mind, till he came to a halt. "Wait!" Link whispered placing a hand on his forehead, "16? The guy, machine or Android whatever, I saw that… thing on the sliver table when Bulma and her dad was fixing it" Link remember seeing 16 when he entered the wrong room, seeing Bulma and her father working on him.

Link lowed his hand and smiled. "At least something good came out of this… this could turn out for the better for us!" he convince himself.

"Self-destruct?!" 

"W-What?!" Link asked himself wide eyes, hearing a faint voice in the wind. "G-Goku?" 

Starting to search the area around him, the voices grew louder.

"I have an powerful explosive implanted deep in my body, it was intend to be used a last rescuers, I'm sorry that we Androids have caused so much suffering here on Earth"

Link face became scared and confused, his skin crawling and turning pale.

"Cell, no matter how strong you have become you will not survive this explosion" 

Link narrowed his eyes and began to focus, feeling a slight present in the voices.

"Cell, you destroy life, you are a parasite to this planet, and know I see this is the best way to destroy you, Dr Gero sick ambition to terrorizes the world will be put to rest with his own devices"

Link closed his eyes and a faint image of the giant red haired Android squeezing the monster Cell from behind, making a smile form across his face.

"16! You would do this for a world that hardly knows you? I can see why you are such a kind hearted soul!" Link said, sounding happy. Link turned his hands into fists and threw them into the air. "NOW Blow the hell out of that thing and finally put it to rest!"

"Wait… I…" a voice whispered in Link's ear. Krillin? Link dropped his hands and spun around, staring towards the Cell game. Link face went pale and scared.

"Oh no, Krillin! OHNO!" Link shouted. Link took a deep breath. "16! STOP IT! DON'T BLOW YOURSELF UP!" Link's screams echo through the air.

"Whoa! He's really doing it!" Yamcha exclaimed, suddenly shielding his eyes from the bright light energy being emitted from 16. Goku and the rest of the gang held up their arms to shield their eyes. Wind started to be emitted from 16's body and Cell began struggling harder to escape before the big bang that was planning to end his life.

"Hey you guys! You protect me!" Hercule shouted grabbing the two men and woman from escaping, just so he could protect himself. Each one tried for their chance to escape but Hercule grabbed them and pulled them back to him. "I'm your master! You have too!"

"16!" Link shouted, suddenly pausing in mid air. Link hung his head in sorrow and small amount of tears ran from his cheek. "I'm sorry!"

"So, where's the bang?!" Yamcha asked after feeling the something inside, lowering his arms. Goku and the others paused in confusion as 16's glowing body faded.

"Huh? Something's wrong!" 16 shouted. "The triggers gone!" Cell looked worried and then clamed down into confused.

"You can't 16!" Krillin shouted. Everyone stared at the small man. "Cause your bomb… was removed!" Android 16 dropped his mouth opened in fright. "I over heard Bulma talking about it …she and her dad found that bomb of yours when they were fixing you and they removed it!" 16 turned his face away and sighed.

"HA-HA!" Cell began to chuckle evilly. "Sorry 16, but it looks like I'm staying! But if you have a death wish far be it for me to let you down!" Cell breath in and pushed opened 16's arms with all his might. Cell spun around and placed a hand on 16's chest. Their was a sudden pressure on his chest and then…

BOOM

"I'm Sorry 16! I'm sorry you had to be destroyed like that!"

Everyone watched as 16 was shattered into a thousand or so pieces. Piece's scattered around near and far from where the once completed 16 had stood. The only part still in tacked was Android's 16 head, coming to a stop in front of the rocks were Hercule and his friends were hiding behind. Everyone slowly peered down at the head and shrieked in terror. Even Hercule shrieked, when squeezing the woman by her waist. Everyone suddenly peered down and began to laugh.

"Oh Hercule were in public!" she stated. Hercule opened his eyes wildly and jumped to his feet. "You haven't done that in a while, he-he!" she began to blush and hide her cheek behind her hands. Hercule cough and then pointed at Caroni.

"Caroni! Move that thing away from here!" Hercule ordered. Caroni looked at Hercule and then shuttered. Hercule raised his fist to the small man and Caroni hide away and sighed. He stood above the strange looking head and slowly reached for it. As soon as his fingers touch he threw his hands in the air and hided away.

"He-He. Does any else want to be a marcher today?" Cell asked, with a smirk.

"That Scoundrel!" Vegeta growled, angrily. Cell smiled and then turned around to Gohan. The boy stared at him in fright. Cell sighed and folded his arms.

"So Gohan, still haven't gotten you mad? Let try some friendly persuasion" Gohan turned his fright into hatred and then suddenly into puzzlement. He couldn't understand what Cell meant by 'friendly persuasion'. Cell smiled and turned to the z gang posted on the cliff. "Lets see, what do we have here, one…two…three…four…five…six…seven, that easy enough" Cell stood up straight and let his wings spread apart to reveal his very short tail. The tip of the tail opened and everyone suddenly felt Cell's power increase.

"What in the world is he doing to his body now?" Vegeta asked.

"What? Not again! Isn't this enough!" Link asked harshly. "I got to hurry, I'm not fair now! Just a few miles away!" Link swallowed hard and burst off through the air. Link kept his teeth tight together and his eyes narrowed. "This is going to be more of a pain than I thought!"

Cell growled and squeezed his fist tighter. His body started to shake and his power felt like it was dividing into smaller entities, each with the same and horrible power as Cell only a little weaker. Cell took a deep breath and yelled harshly into the air.

"NO way!" Link paused in the air. "This ain't good! There's no way I can make it to the Cell Games at this pace!" Link turned his head away and lowed his head. "Gohan! Goku! I'm sorry you guys!"

"Link, come on! Where are you?" a familiar voice asked. Link raised his head back up and turned back towards the games.

"Gohan?"

"Where are you? Please hurry!" Link smiled and stood straight. Link closed his eyes and held out his right hand. Suddenly seeing images of the battle, pictured in his mind.

"It's time I used another of my trick! But I can't be discovered, not yet" Link said in his mind. Link calmed himself down and focused on the area around the battlefield. "Where is a place I can land and not be found?" many images showed up of cliffs and bushes around the scene, but they were too notices able. "Wait! Hold it there" an image appeared of a very high cliff behind the z gang, a prefect place to hide.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Link's body glowed and then separated into smaller light particular, disappearing at the speed of light.****


	11. Cell Jr attack

Cell gave one more almighty roar, causing his small tail to suddenly spit out some blobs. Everyone stared at the newly formed object lying on the ground. Piccolo titled his head slightly left.

"What the heck are those things?" Piccolo asked. Goku wanted the same answer to those blue lumps of muck. Cell gave a sigh and his wings came back together. A small amount snickering came from behind Cell from the blue lumps of muck. Cell turned his head to the things slowly starting to move. The first creature raised its head, laughing evilly with a smile. Gohan gasped in shock, the thing look just like Cell himself! Slowly, one by one the others stood up until all seven stood up, each looking exactly like Cell.

"Folks! Somehow Cell has spit from his back!" the reporter shouted, and then slowly started counting. "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven, seven monsters! They just look like Cell, expected their little and blue and I don't know what going on!" the reporter cried throwing his arms about. The cameraman moved in closer to get a better shot of Cell and the new formed Cells Jr.

In the city the footage of the Cell and the Cells Jr. played on the giant television. They stared blankly without a single clue of what's going on. Some however, were frightened about this new situation and others were just calm, hiding their real feeling deep down.

"Now my Children! Those seven on the cliff are your enemies! Show them pain!" Cell order with a smile. Gohan again gasped in horror. Cell turned his head back and folder his arms. "Now Hop to it!" the Cells Jr. Opened their wings and flew past Cell, laughing the way towards Goku and the rest.

"Guys! Be one guard! They're all incredible strong!" Goku warned, holding up his arms, being ready to defend. Vegeta smirked.

"Bring it on!" Vegeta exclaimed throwing his arms down, powering up to Super Saiyan. Trunk narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, also powering to Super Saiyan. Goku tighten his teeth and just powered up his already power Super Saiyan form. Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo placed themselves into their best fighting poses, knowing that they didn't really stand much of a chance against any of Cell's monsters.

"Ha-ha!" an evil laugh was heard. "They may be small, but they've inherited my power!"

The Cells Jr. Gave their evil laugher a might uproar and went straight to work, each picking one of the Z fighter to fight with. Vegeta didn't waste anytime, throwing his hand to slice the little runt. The Cell Jr. smiled and grabbed Vegeta's hand. Vegeta opened his mouth in shock by the speed of this creature.

Krillin's Cell Jr. was making fun of him, sticking out its tongue and laughing at the bold headed man. Krillin narrowed his eyes and took a swipe at the thing.

"You miss me!" a childish but annoying voice said. Krillin frowned and jumped into the air above and started fighting the Cell Jr. or at least trying to make his punches make contact with the thing anyway. Gohan watched as his friend started fighting a battle he knew they couldn't win.

The reporter adjusted his glass, holding the mic close to him.

"The unknown bands of fighters are being pounded by these new little monsters! Everyone's fighting at once in an all out punching frenzy with no rules, no order and no hope for any of us! Unless…" the reporter paused from his broadcast and looked at Hercule, towering over him. "Hercule? How is it?" Hercule peered down at the reporter with a blank expression. "Your dreadful stomach virus?! How is it?" 

"You know just because I don't scream and cry like a little girl doesn't mean it still isn't threatening my life!" Hercule cried, holding his stomach. 

"Oh! I see!" the reporter said.

"A virus like this would kill any ordinary guy!" Hercule cried again. "I'm the only guy in the world with the strength to bare it!"

"Wow, that amazing!" the reporter exclaimed. Hercule smiled, jumping to his feet and laughing like a mad, with his hands firmly on his hips. "So, it still hurt?" Hercule paused and then broke down in pain.

"Ouchy ouchy! Oh the pain! Make it stop, make it stop!"

"Hercule, I still have some of that medicine"

Too much… pain to sallow anything!"

The fighting grew intense. Everyone was fighting to their full strength, but nothing made any different. The Cells Jr. just laughed at the feeble attempt the Z gang tired to fight. None of them were prepare for any of this, even with their training they still weren't ready.

Gohan stared from a far, watching his father and friends tried to stay alive. Trunks and Vegeta were the only ones who seemed to have a better chance of winning, the other however weren't as strong but sill they hanged in there. 

But he was most worried about his father in his current condition. Goku's fight with Cell had left him weak and made him an easy target to take down.

Goku reframe from attacking as it seemed, the Cell Jr. would only get him in the back if he tried and stayed with defending himself, with the occasional punch. The Cell Jr. laughed and leaped at Goku, throwing punches everywhere. Goku narrowed his eyes and blocked everyone. The Cell Jr. laughed again and leap towards Goku, missing his target as Goku reared out of the way.

The Cell Jr. bounced around the cliff, moving in out of the other battles, trying to lose contact with Goku. Finally getting closer to Goku the blue monster smiled and dug itself into the ground. Goku examined the ground all around trying to catch the Cell Jr. off guard.

"Ah ha!" a sudden cry came, breaking through the ground underneath Goku's feet. Goku peered down and saw the fist of the blue Cell Jr. coming in contact with his saiyan face.

Goku was taken off his feet, landing back first into the ground. The saiyan gave a painful grown and leap to his feet. Goku started to breath heavily, this battle was even more wearily than Cell. 

"Ahhh!" a childish voice cried, causing Goku to peer up. The Cell Jr. smiled before punching Goku to his feet. He staggered back and forth like a wounded and confused animal.

Suddenly the Cell Jr. flew into Goku's chest. The saiyan cough, slowly starting to fall backward before getting hit forward and then a final blow in the face, causing him to hit the ground.

"GOKU!" Krillin shouted, watching his friend hit the ground, before his Cell Jr. punched him in the side of his face.

Piccolo received a punched in his gut and then a quick attack in his face. The punch was of high-class statues according to him, with his experience. Piccolo reared his left arm over his right shoulder and slammed the Blue monster in the face.

"Hey Yamcha! Tien!" Piccolo shouted taking his attention off the Cell Jr. "Goku is still worn out from his battle with Cell! We have to protect him!" 

"Argh!" Piccolo spun around, grabbing the Cell Jr. arm and then spinning himself and the Cell Jr. around, letting go causing it to collide into Tien's Cell Jr.

"Yamcha! DUCK!" Piccolo cried. Yamcha didn't hesitate and duck as quickly as he could. The Cell Jr. watched Yamcha's action and then peered up, scared at the sight of Piccolo's foot. The Cell Jr. skipped across the cliff before flying over the edge and smashing into the ground below.

Goku landed, kneeling with his right arm on his left shoulder, breathing heavily while his Cell Jr. stared at him, smiling and laughing wickedly. Goku narrowed his eyes, sending the message that he wasn't afraid. The Cell Jr. smiled and raised his arm above his head. The Cell Jr. smiled and took a leap at the fallen Saiyan, but was suddenly reared back. It peered at its hand that was being captured by Tien. The Cell Jr. grown and raised it other hand, which then was then siege by Yamcha.

The little blue monster started at his two captures, who smiled wickedly at the small child sized creature. Yamcha and Tien lifted the Cell Jr. to their chests and double kneed the creature into the air that hit the ground like a sack of rocks.

"Thanks you guys" Tien and Yamcha smiled, as the Cells Jr. started to stand.

"Hey! There no need to thanks us, were a team!"

Trunks punched the Cell Jr. liked crazy, but the Cell Jr. just held its hands up, blocking the powerful attacks the Saiyan made.  The Cell Jr. smiled and kicked the Saiyan in the chest, sending Trunks towards the ground. Trunk shook his head and power up, stopping him from continuing to the ground.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and scream in fury. This Cell Jr. was mocking him at every turn. Every punched he threw at the Cell Jr. it would only block it or either grabbed the punch and then punch Vegeta back.

Krillin chose Goku's idea and reframed from punching and stuck to dodging. The Cell Jr. paused and started to laugh at Krillin's attempt to stay alive, knowing it wouldn't help. 

Suddenly the Cell Jr. stopped and turned it head, which was punched away by Piccolo.

"Nice Save Piccolo!"

Piccolo took over Krillin's fight, trying to make it easier for the small man.

Below the cliff, the Cell Jr. that was kicked off by Piccolo arose. The Cell Jr. didn't have any scars or blood wound, but the thought of being kicked by a small class alien was hurting its self esteem. The Cell Jr. frown as it peered up, seeing Krillin standing alone watching Piccolo taking over his fight.

The Cell Jr. smiled as it rushed through the air, sneaking up behind Krillin. Krillin turned around; sensing something bad was about to happen and got kicked by the Cell Jr.

"Argh!" a came a short scream, until Krillin hit the ground in front of Gohan and Cell.

"Hey Krillin! G-Get up!" Gohan shouted, with pain in his eyes at the sight of Krillin coming to a halt in front of Cell. Gohan went to reach out to Krillin, but felt a dark and painful feeling in his heart. "I… I can't let those monster kill them, most of them can't be wished back to life" Gohan realized in his head. "They'll be gone, they will just be gone"

Suddenly, Tien and Yamcha fall to the ground, Yamcha first and then Tien soon after, leaving Goku to defend for himself. Gohan watched as the Cell Jr. laughed at his friends and then at his father, who had little energy to do anything.

Piccolo screamed out loud, drawing the small boy's attention as Piccolo's Cell Jr. used his stomached as a punching bag, winding the green man.

Trunks fall from the sky and plummeted into the ground. Gohan narrowed his teeth in fright as he saw the strain Trunks was feeling just trying to stand up. Gohan eyes filled with tears that poured along down his cheek, the fear growing as well as the anger inside. At that moment Gohan's blonde saiyan hair began to shake and bounce. Cell then smiled, feeling something growing inside of Gohan, turning his head feeling the power begin to increase higher.

"Ah!" Cell exclaimed with delight. "Your energy is begin to swelling, that good! Now feed off of it, use it to unleash your power, before it to late for you friends" Cell smirked and laughed. "Just take a look out there! Nobody but Trunks and Vegeta can still defend for themselves, not even your father he to… will die!"

"ARGH!" Vegeta screamed, throwing a punch into the Cell Jr's face. The little blue creature became dizzy but recovered soon after and punched the saiyan prince in the face, returning the favorer. "This is madness! Their nothing but children!"

"MONSTER!" Yamcha cried throwing a punch to his Cell Jr. that caught the punched quite easily. The little creature smiled and then raised its hand and then stabbed its hand into Yamcha arm. "ARGH!!"

Goku wiped some blood that poured from his mouth, and stared at his Cell Jr., which only mocked him. The Cell Jr. took flight still laughing at the worn down Saiyan. Goku clinched his hand into a fist and threw the punch, trying to counter attack. The Cell Jr. smiled and blocked the attack with its arms and then kicked Goku in the stomach. Goku becoming winded, unable to breath or stand up, which in the end caused him to fall to his knees. Goku raised his head from the ground, coughing as the kick stilled caused pain.

"I'm… sorry guys! I'm just didn't think… it could end up this way" Goku said while trying to gain breath.


	12. Enter Link

"Why did you do this dad!?" Gohan sobbed in his mind, tears pouring from his eyes and his hands shaking with fright. "Why did you count on me so much?" Gohan squeezed his hands shut and closed his eyes trying to stop the tears. "If you're sure I have all this power then tell me how to bring it out! I wanna help! I wanna save you dad! I can't, I don't know how, I'm too afraid to do this alone!"

Cell smirked at Gohan's growing power. The very idea became an obsession to him. Seeing Goku talk about this power being so strong was worth while and worth the wait to see. Cell turned back and stared at Gohan's falling friends, trying their best to survive. 

"Just a little bit more! That's all he needs!" Cell thought to himself. Chuckling under his breath.

"NO MORE!!!" a voice screamed. Cell opened his eyes, unfolding his arms and chucked his head back to peer up at the sky. Gohan did the very same but paused at the beginning, being still a little emotionally shocked.

There came a quick bright flash and a sharp noise.

"ARGH!" Cell roared, flying backwards with a red-hot scorching line sliced through him. Gohan watched as the shadow of Cell cast over him and then the body flew past him, hitting the ground and bouncing across the desert ground before stopping. Gohan stared in horror and then confusion, it happen so fast he didn't see nothing happen after the scream.

"C-Cell!? W-what happen!?" Gohan asked, slowly standing up. Gohan's tears stilled flowed but weren't as bad as they were before.

"Death slice" a voice said. Gohan opened his eyes and froze. "Or 'jump slice' whatever sounds best!" the voice said again. Gohan lowered his head and then slowly turned about, trying not to do anything fast. He peered out the corner of his eyes just in case of a surprise attack. His head turned around first before his body did and his eyes became bright.

"L-Link?!" he didn't know what gave it away at first. He saw the sword with its tip into the ground and then he saw the green tunic and then he saw Link's face, harsh blues eyes and blonde hair. It didn't matter though he was seeing Link and he was grateful.

Link stood up, lifting his sword in his right hand over his left shoulder and then bringing it down to his right leg. Link smiled down at the small Saiyan, who had many small cuts and blood wounds.

"Hey Gohan!" Link shouted, sliming happily. "I hope I wasn't late. I had to wait for the right time to strike" Link explained with a frown, waiting to hear some shouting noises from Gohan.

"You have great timing!" Gohan exclaimed, rubbing his eyes clean of tears. "What took you so long though?" Link rested his weight of his sword and dusted his hands.

"I had to remember what I was fighting for!" Link started to explain. "After fleeing my world to come to another world in danger made me sees my errors. I couldn't just stand by anymore and let my world and this world fall into destruction! This is my duty and will see it done!" Gohan crossed his arms and smiled, soon rubbing his golden hair afterwards. Link started to laugh. "I've always like it when you turned super saiyan! It gives me hope"

"Argh! H-how dare y-you interfere!" an evil voice shouted. Link and Gohan spun towards the direction of the voice and stared in disbelief. Gohan eyes started to shake and his mouth was hanging out open. Link was more claimer, his eyes were narrowed and his teeth were showing a little and he's grip on his sword was tighter.

Cell body began to move and his hands started to turn into fists. Cell's eyes were closed tight and his teeth were clinched together. Suddenly the red-hot line down the monster's body began to heal, and Cell opened his eyes once he was fully healed.

"What!? How is he still alive?!" Link asked, shocked at Cell's revival.

"Cell regenerated himself!" Gohan explained, watching Cell stand to his feet. Cell dusted himself off then cracked his neck to the side before peering at Gohan and Link. Cell examined Gohan and felt that his power is falling and then he examined Link, who he didn't know quiet well but didn't care about. Cell point his finger at Cell and frowned.

"How dare you interfere boy! This is not your fight, but far be it for me to refuse a challenge!" Cell said calmly showing a smile afterwards.

"Link! Cell is too powerful for you too handle…"

"I accepted Cell" Link interrupted. Gohan dropped his head and turned to Link, who was standing tall and with a smirk on his face.

"Link! My father couldn't beat Cell and his a super saiyan! How do you expect to win?!" Gohan asked, with both his hands in fist up to his face. Link moved a bit of his hair out of the way and cracked his head.

"With good speed and a few surprises!" Link responded. Moving past Gohan, patting the boy's head on the way and stopping twenty feet away from Cell. Gohan stared as Link stood there with his blond hair flying in the air and his sword gleaming in the sun. Cell began to chuckle at Link who only had a smirk on his face.

"Its very amusing! You coming here to fight a battle despite your friends warning! He-he, I'll go easy on so you can feel good about yourself when you die!"

"Save It!" Link snapped back. "I'm not going to hold back and neither should you! If I do die, I die knowing I tried!" Cell just smirk and laughed.

"So be it!"

"Die you MONSTER!" Link screamed, holding his long blade in both hands leaping towards Cell with his sword near his back. Cell smiled and leaped into the air just as Link brought the sword around to slash him.

"You missed! Is this your best?" Cell asked. Link smiled and point at Cell's stomach. Cell narrowed his eyes and peered down at his stomach that was slashed opened. "But how!?" Cell asked himself. "I avoided the attack before he had a chance!"

"SURPRISE!" Cell peered down at Link who was half way up to him, again with his sword back. Cell opened up his winds and raised his arms. Link smiled and brought his sword around for the slash. Cell smiled and tried to grabbed but only getting his hands cut off at the wrist.

"What!?" Cell shouted as he back off, staring at his injuries. Link didn't attack but stood with in the air with his sword ready in both hands. "This can't be! I should of been able to grabbed that sword from him!" Cell thought. "Wait…" Cell narrowed his eyes, staring and examining Link's face. "Huh?!" Cell opened his eye wide. "This is impossible! I don't have any records of this human! How is that possible!?"

"Enough thinking Cell!" Link shouted, breaking Cell thoughts. "You started this! And I'm here to finish this!" Cell groaned and popped new hands from his wrists and resealed his stomach.

"How dare you! You are a pest boy! A pest in which I will take care of"

"AS if" Link withdrew his sword into its case and placed both his hands together out in front. "SPEED BLASTER" there came a sudden flash of blue light and then an explosion. Cell fall from the smoke but regained control. Cell held out his finger at Link and a small glowing orange light appeared.

"Rapid Fire!" Cell shouted, firing thousands of small powerful orange blast. Link moved swiftly among the blast, disappearing and reappearing between them. Link appeared in front of Cell, wearing a smirk on his face.

"What!?" Cell shouted. Link smirk grew and he held out his right hand, closing his grip on Cell Face. Link narrowed his eyes and there came a blue blind light in his hand, shining its rays about the place.

"GRIP PUNCH!" Link shouted causing a quick explosion from his hands, sending Cell and a blue ball into the ground. Link hovered above the hole in which Cell was in, but turned away and stared at Goku and his friends, whose energy's were drying out. "They hardly know I'm here"

"FOOL!" Link spun around too late to see Cell's Blast striking him in the head.

"I'll spend no more time playing with pity creatures! Understand?!" Vegeta shouted, hold both arms out stretched, forcing power within his hands. The Cell Jr. peered up and smiled playfully. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and forced more power. "Now Disappear!" a sudden ball of yellow energy appeared in Vegeta's hands. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted shooting his strongest attack down at the small Cell Jr.

Everyone paused in their mist as they felt Vegeta's attack, sensing he was in need and this was he's best chance.

The Cell Jr. held out his hands to Vegeta's attack, laughing at the saiyan's princess feeble attempt. The blast collided with the Cell Jr. and paused. 

"What!?" Vegeta shouted, staring at his stopped attack. The Cell Jr. came up behind Vegeta's attack and kicked it into the nearing mountains range.

"V-Vegeta…" Link stuttered, his wounds causing him pain to speak. Suddenly Link felt a great amount of pressure as Cell started to squeezes him from behind, just like 16 had done to him. Link wiggled about as Cell applied more. "G-get off M-ME!" Link shouted breaking Cell's grip and spinning kicked Cell in the stomach, then drawing his sword and slicing the monster down the middle again.

"ARGH!!" Cell cried again at the same feeling he felt before. Link placed both hands above his head, holding a shining blue ball.

"Take this Cell! Hydro Blast!" Link shouted throwing the ball at the two pieces of Cell. Link paused and scratched his head. "Its hard coming up with names for these attacks!"

"FOOL!" Cell shouted smacking Link from behind. Link crashed through the ground, his face half buried in dust. He grabbed the ground and pushed his face out of the ground and rolled onto his back so he could look at Cell, whom had his arms crossed just like Vegeta. 

"Dan him! If he didn't have that… regeneration thing! He would be dead by now!" Link thought, narrowing his eyes. He suddenly gripped his blade and jumped onto his feet. Link took a deep breath and stared deep into Cell eyes.

"He-he! What are you doing?" Cell asked, with a smirk as he flew down to the ground. Link didn't break his eyes contact while Cell touched the ground. Cell smiled and dropped his crossed arms. "Is there something on my face that is drawing you attention? Or perhaps you are stunned because of my power and dare not wish to attack me? Frighten like the others" Link narrowed his eyes more and smirked. Cell saw this and smiled back.

Cell opened his eyes wide and tried to leap, suddenly froze before he could leap. Cell looked down at his frozen body, he couldn't move his fingers or legs, only his head. "What!?"

"Ha-ha!" Link laughed. Cell peered at the young man, whom had his sword rested on his shoulder. "When I was staring at you, I was actually time freezing you! Causing your body to stopped fully, expect your head!"  Cell narrowed his eyes and grimed his teeth trying to move his body. "Don't even try! After I make my attack you can move freely! But before then, you're frozen in time!" Link explained.

"H-How is this possible!" Cell asked.

"Magic! Special kind of magic! My magic!" 

"Magic? There is no such thing as magic!" Cell stated. Link smiled and pointed at Cell.

"Then explained to me why you can't move your body! Why is it that you stay like that? Not for pose that for sure!" Link exclaimed, removing his finger and holding his sword. Cell took a deep breath and tried to move, again not being able to. Link laughed and swung his sword. "As I thought! Now! Let me show some more of MY magic!"

Link griped the handle of the blade tighter, his knuckles turning white. Link held the sword out in front of his face, letting the sword shined in Cell's eyes. Link paused for a bit and retracted his blade back into its holder. "I won't use the blade, not just yet" Link cracked his knuckles and held out his hands. "Cell! Tell me what you think of this!" Link's hands glowed a light blue forming a blue ball in the center. "ICE TWISTER!" 

The ball shot from his hands, hitting the ground and causing a mini twister to appeared and pass over Cell. When Cell appeared from the twist he had ice covered over him and his body was blue. "Now for the second part!" Link narrowed his eyes and forced his hands out. "ICE SHATTERED!" his hands glowed and Cell blew up. Pieces of Cell fall from the sky like rain of mush. "Done and done!"

"Not much for magic are you?" a voice said, from the smoke. Link narrowed his eyes and punched the air.

"Cell!"

"You should really work on your magic before its costs your life!" Cell suggested. Link, narrowed his eyes and held out his right hand.

"SHADOW DESTROYED!" Cell smirked and then suddenly falls to his knees, holding his stomach. Cell's green skin started to glowed and faded as he breathed in and out. Link smirked and forced more power into his glowing hand. Cell groaned and green rays of light shot from the monster body, exploding from the inside casting more pieces of Cells body around. "Even though Cell is strong on the outside!"  Link started to say. "Shadow destroyed' causes damage on the inside! So even though he is powerful, it does more damage this way!"

Suddenly Link felt a cold arm around his throat, squeezing tighter and tighter. Link grabbed the arm and tried to repel it. Then came a quick chuckle and then a shattering blow to Link's stomach. "ARGH!" Link wanted to drop to his knees but the arm restricted him. The blow caused all wind to be knocked out of him and every breath he took was pain. Suddenly, Link received another blow from the back causing him to fly through the air and crashing into a small pile of ruble.

"He-he! You really don't watched your back much do you?" Cell asked, walking up to Link. Link groaned and slowly tried to stand up, getting a slight aid from Cell, and then getting punched into the stomach, again getting winded and then kneed into the head. "I must admit that last attack was really painful! I give full credit for effort!"

"N-Nothing hurts y-you!" Link coughed out, pain hitting him each time he spoke. "Your just making f-fun of me!" Cell laughed and smiled.

"Now you getting the picture! At least you are trying" Cell exclaimed, his arms crossed. Link smirked slowly standing up from the ground.

"That's what you think, C-Cell!" Link shouted, slowly adjusting his head to look at Cell. "I think now, I'll show you one more of my magic and then I'll show you my new power!" Link stood up and dusted his hands and his tunic. "This new bit of magic isn't attacking but in the end… it will hurt!" Link smiled and lowed his head.

"Fine!" Cell said, showing his smile. "I allow this little display, but if it doesn't amuse me, I'm afraid I'll have to put you down!" Cell explained.

"Don't worry! I don't disappoint!"


	13. The start of a transformation

"Really?" Cell asked. 

Link didn't reply nor move his head to make an answer. Cell waited but soon lost patients and dropped his arms. "Are you really serious but fighting me? You stand there like an idiot, in fact I could have destroyed right about now!" Again Link stay quiet. Cell narrowed his eyes and began to walk up to Link.

"_This human is starting to annoy me!_" Cell thought. "_I give him credit for lasting this long, but now I trier of this game!_" Cell stopped in front of Link, his head still remaining dropped. Cell felt like blasting a hole in Link's chest, but wanted to see what Link's real power could do.

"Are you in there boy?" Cell asked, tapping on Link's skull, but Link didn't answer. Cell frowned and reared his fist back, his whole body ready to let his fist fly. "You better answer me boy! Or else you get a taste of raw power!" Cell smiled and waited for a reply or a witty comment, but there was silent. Cell groaned and bared his teeth.

"_ARGH! How dare he mock me! Standing there, not even trying to fight back! He's asking for death_" Cell shook his head and smiled wickedly. "_Fine, if that's what he wants them I'll put this soul to ease_" Cell entered a rocking motion and let free his fist upon Link as soon as he's body came close.

"DIE!!!"

Suddenly Link raised his head in time to catch the punch and deliver a backhand slap, causing Cell to just move about ten feet away. Cell stood up straight and rubbed his cheek.

"What kind of fighter uses a slap?" Cell asked, using Link's action to humiliate the young man. "Are you running low on idea?"

"Of course not you monster!" Link snapped, facing Cell who was finishing rubbing his cheek. "I was gathering energy for my final attack"

"I thought you said you were going to show some more magic before using your final attack"

"Change of heart"

"Really?"

"You sound displeased" Link stated with a smile. "Don't you trust me?" Cell started to laugh, chuckling at first but laughing wildly afterwards. Link smile didn't disappear but just grew.

"Oh please!" Cell managed to say from his laughter "Link, you should be afraid anyway! I'll still destroy you if its good or not"

"Then just watch!" Link said, with a hint of pride. Link bent his knees; his arms and slightly bent his back.

"You know" The cameraman said, moving away from the lens to the reporter. "We can't keep filming, when were tore to pieces!" The reporter nodded, his eyes still fixed on the battle going on in front of them.

"Yes, good point, maybe we should leave, our viewers will understand"

"Master Hercule? Go with them, please yes?"  Pirozhki pleaded, standing ready to flee as soon as Hercule agreed. Hercule stood up, but folded his arms with a displeased look on his face.

"Go if you want" The champ said. "But a true hero never runs from danger" The group went silent at Hercule's decision.  Caroni nervously cleared his throat.

"S-So you're… staying?"

"You bet!" Hercule declared, turning his back and heading in the other direction. "First I'll go to the hospital and fix my stomach of course! But then I'll return" Hercule smiled and waved good-bye.  "Now I'm off to the doctors so I can come back and win"

"WAIT!" 

Hercule stopped (Frightfully) suddenly at the voices request. Herucle slowly turned his head to the trio to his left.

"Was that you?" Hercule asked. The three shook their heads, the voice not belonging to them. Hercule shrugged his shoulders and peered at the cameraman, who also didn't know. Finally Hercule looked at the reporter, but the also shook his head.

"Wait" The voice again said, a little calmer. Everyone slowly turned towards the remains of Android 16, their heads jerking as they did. Their faces and expression changed to frighten to almost dead. 16's eyes were narrowed as it stared at Hercule. "Please… help" 

"ARGH!" 16's plea turned the group into a shriek.

"Please. Before you go, take me to the area were the others are fighting!" 16's pleaded again.

"The head… is talking?" the reporter stated, his voice shaking as his mind wrapped itself around those words.

"Please, it for the good of the Earth"

"You must be insane!" Hercule shouted, still scared that he was talking to a head. "Cell and all his little minions are out there"

"Yeah, that right! We can't let our Hercule go out into such a dangerous mess!" The reporter interrupted, protecting the world champ. 16 smiled and again peered at Hercule.

"I thought you would be eager to help the planet?" 16's smiled increased. "You are its greatest champion are you not?" Hercule became blank for words.

"Hercule is the world champion of mankind and that doesn't include monster like you and Cell, understand"

"Hey shut up!" Hercule shouted, stopping the reporter from saying more. "They may be monster but I can crash them both with one hand! I just need a doctor first"

"Help me… champion?" 16 asked with a big smile. Hercule paused and frowned as he thought about his position, sweat forming about his head as he thought. The women walked closer to Hercule.

"Don't listen to that thing Hercule!" she begged, trying to convince the champ to stay. "His heartless!" Hercule began to mumble, changing his glare to Cell and then to Gohan.

"Yeah, and his has not a body!"

"Yeah, that what happen when you get to close Cell!" Both Caroni and Pirozhki try to convince Hercule but it didn't seem to work. Finally the reporter tried his luck on Hercule.

"Hercule listen…"

"Enough!" Hercule shouted, walking up to the head. "I …will help you" Hercule finally said, but still having a bit of disbelief in his voice. The reporter couldn't believe what Hercule was doing as the champ started to walk away from them.

"You have to stop Hercule! You'll get killed!" the reporter pleaded.

"Leave me alone!" Hercule shouted, still walking towards the fight. "All these nobody and even now a kid is fighting Cell!" Hercule sighed and carried on. "It will be shameful for a world champion to ran away"

"But Hercule…"

"Would it be ok if I take you somewhere close?" Hercule asked, ignoring the reporter.

"Yes, thank you"

"RAPID FIRE!!" Piccolo screamed, throwing his hands forwards and then back with energy blasts. The Cell Jr. was laughing as it cruised through, unharmed, the energy blast from Piccolo. Unaware, Hercule was passing through and the energy blasts started to drop around the world champ, almost preventing his passing. 

"I can't do this!" Hercule screamed as the blast fall around him, clutching the head closer. "I'm terrified!"

"You're doing fine!" 16 assured from Hercule's chest. "Just throw me from here!" Hercule made it to the closer boulder he could, that was close enough so that he couldn't be seen. Hercule's eyes were wide opened and so was his mouth, he couldn't believe what he was doing out here, expect to throw a head, which didn't make any sense. Hercule gather what courage he had and peered from the edge of the boulder to the fight between Link and Cell.

"S-Sorry to take s-s-so long C-Cell" Link apologized, as he gathered the energy he needed. Cell turned his head to the side, but kept eye contact with the young man.

"Hurry up!" Cell said sounding bored. "This better be worth the wait"

"Does it matter? You'll still kill me anyway, as you said" Link was binding the power he needed as fast as he could, but the power he required was still taking a while. Cell closed his eyes and waited for some change in power or movement.

"_This is hardy worth a challenge!_" Cell thought."_Gohan's hidden power is dropping so I better finish this off quickly, his friends will be dead shortly so I need to act fast!" _

Both Link and Cell were silent. Cell waited for Link, feeling this power increase as Link gather what energy he could to perform this 'final attack', an attack that wasn't offences or defences, but in the end would hurt or maybe even finish Cell. 

"_Come one Link_" Link thought. "_Just a little more! I'm almost there!_" Link opened his eyes so he could stare at Cell, standing there with his arms folded and his eyes closed. Link then turned his glare to Gohan, who was stuck between his fight and the others. "_Gohan?_" Gohan paused and stared at Link with open eyes and an open mouth.

"_Link? A-Are you alright?_"

"_For now I am, but for how long I don't know_"

"_N-No… you can't, you just C-can't…_"

"_Chin up Gohan! Luck is on my side, you'll see_"

"_…_"

"_You'll learn when your older Gohan! But listen, I need to tell you something, don't forget this Gohan! Ready? Gohan…_"

"Got it!" Link shouted his face brightens with happiness. Cell quickly opened his eyes, feeling the power that Link wanted was finally obtained. 

Almost instantly, everyone felt Link's energy. The Z gangs were only able to pause for a brief second before they were pummelled by the Cell's Jr. 

Goku, in mid air opened his bad eye just to stare at Link.  Surrounding Link was a red aura just like a super sayain but not as powerful.

"L-Link?" Goku coughed, blood pouring from his mouth. "S-Stand tall…" Goku hit the ground and groaned in pain that shot through his back.

"_That fool!_" Vegeta thought. "_He's insane! His not even a Sayian and his foolish enough to go against Cell?! What madness has come over him?!"_

"_Link… what are you thinking?_" Trunks thought. "_Don't be too quick to think you stronger! He's more powerful then you think he is_!"

"_There's not much I can say, kid! You're on your own, but don't underestimate his speed and power_!" Piccolo warned. Everyone's thoughts reached Link. He knew that he was over his head, but he couldn't help but fight for what he believed in.

Link smirked at his reach of power. The red aura changing his skin colour and even his tunic. Link examined himself and smiled happily.

"I hope you're ready for this Cell!"

"Please…" Cell said simply lowering his arms. "This better be wroth your effort!"

"Oh it is!" Link smiled wickedly. Link raised his hands above his head, (about shoulder width) and his legs the same distance. Link took a final deep breath and narrowed his eyes. 

"ARGH!!!"

Link's body was suddenly consumed in the bight light that shot out from the ground. His screams weren't powerful enough to cause the ground to shake but he was able to lift some rock out of the ground. Boulders rip themselves from the Earth and flew around the blight light, shooting up into the sky. Again the Z gang and the Cell's Jr. paused to witness this change.

"Link's power…growing" Goku was able to say from the ground he was on. There came a slight smile but it disappear. "Be careful"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the reporter boomed from his new location. "The sword fighter is somehow creating some kind of light around himself! At this point viewers, we are unsure of how he is doing this, but I bet it looks good to you folks!"

"ONI…. TRANSFORMATION!" 


	14. Link's final attemp

***Authors note: in this part and the others coming up, where you see the stars (*) it means that section happens really fast until you see the other star. And if you see these ##, its in slow motion. ***

The bright light that surrounded Link began to flash. At some points it began to fade away, changing colour each time it reappeared, until it just stayed red. The light started to retract, pulling back from the clouds and back into the ground. Cell smiled and chuckled lightly.

"_SO… this is Link's full power?_" 

Gohan stood in amazement, seeing Link's new transformation. Gohan could hardly recognize Link.

"L-Link?"

Link was again surrounded with the red aura, but he outfit was much different. He had black tights on, a light blue tunic and hat, his hair was a little lighter and his eyes colour was that of a light purple.

Link cracked his head to the side and also cracked his knuckles into place. A smirked appeared as Link did this, knowing full well what this power could do and hopefully what it can do to Cell.

"Are you ready Cell?" Link asked, his voice sounding a little deep. Cell smiled and lowered his arms.

"If you really think you have what it takes to beat!" Cell said, loosing up his arms. "Then so be it" Link gave a quick smile, then leaped towards Cell. Cell smiled as Link sped towards him. "_How pathetic!_"  

**(Note: this part happens very quickly) Link went for a straightforward punch, but was blocked, letting Cell deliver an elbow to Link's head. Before Link hit the ground, he threw his hands out forward; as soon as his hands were firmly on the ground he used them to push his legs into Cell gut. 

Cell staggered backwards, holding his gut, almost all wind was knocked out of him. He stood up shortly before Link charged him with a series of attacks (Punches and kicks). With each punch Cell was able to block, but only a few were able to pass through his defence, same with Link's kicks.

"FURY PUNCHER!" Link screamed, throwing a glowing fist at Cell. Cell quickly put up both arms and blocked the full forces of the attack, but the punch was strong enough to move Cell about five feet away. Link jumped into the air, his leg together and his arms across his body. "SIDE BLAST!" Link threw his arms to the side releasing two blasts that circled in on Cell.

"_What is this fool up to?_" Cell thought. The two blasts scream pass him (one in front and one behind) stopping for only a short while and both smashing into Cell. Cell flew out of the blasts and exchange an energy ball into Link's head. Link's face was brunt and was slightly bleeding. Cell appeared in front of Link and knocked the young man to the ground, with a round the house kick. **

Link caused a crater as the result of Cell's kick. The aura around Link was starting to flicker and fade away his energy was too low. Link slowly lifted himself from the ground, noticing his lack of energy.

"_What's wrong!?_" Link thought. "_I shouldn't be so weak!_" Link pulled himself to his feet, with more wounds on. The aura began to shrink away.

"What's wrong, Link?" Cell asked from above, sarcastically. Link peered up at Cell, scowling at him and baring his teeth. "Is your power leaving you so soon?"

"Shut…UP!!!" Link screamed, his arms to his side and his aura flaring up. Cell was shocked with Link's upraise.  Link placed his hands to the ground and powered a blast. "Transport!" Link disappeared.

"What?!" Cell asked, searching around. "Argh! Where did he go?!"

"SURPRISE!!" a voice shouted. Cell quickly peered up and was face with a basketball side blast. The blast knocked Cell from the sky, just like he did to Link with his kick. Link appeared before the ground and kicked Cell directly through some rock face. "This is where I come out of top!"

Link threw one hand above his head, causing a pinkish purple ball to appear as he opened his hand. Link frowned and forced more energy into the small blast, trying to hurry up so Cell couldn't get away from him. He needed every shot to count. Suddenly, as half of Link's remaining energy was fed into the blast, it increases it size becoming bigger then Frieza's finisher move (the one that destroys planets). Link reared his hand back gently and with all his strength brought his hand forward "SHADOW FORCE!"

Those who were watching were amazed that such a blast of that size could move that fast. After releasing from his hand it took ten second to impact itself into the cliff where Cell was kicked in. The blast didn't explode but just slowly destroy the cliff, ripping it apart and digging inside the earth.

After that, Link was puffing, wheezing and coughing. He had barely enough power left to keep his Oni form, even the red aura around him made him look more worn out. 

BOOM

The purple sphere shattered, as it was halfway through the cliff side, causing thick smoke clouds to appear.

"No!" Link shouted, his eyes and mouth wide open. "That's impossible!!" Link was in disbelief as his attack being broken. Suddenly a green figure appeared in front of him, its right hand over it's left should and a smirk on it's evil face.

## "Too Bad!" Cell karate chopped Link in the back of the head. Link's eye went blank and drool exited from his mouth. As he passed Cell his red aura dissolved and he returned too normal##. 

Before landing, Link passed through the same cliff Cell did and smashed into the ground on the other side. His body twisted and scared with new wounds all over. His tunic wrecked, his tights torn and his power broken.

Gohan stared on in terror, as Link just lay still in the ground, no effort to move and his body feeling lifeless. Somehow, Link voice was heard inside Gohan's head as Gohan remembered what Link said before changing into Oni Link.

"_Gohan… I know what I'm doing is foolish, and I really don't know why I'm doing this. But I remember that for me to live, I have to fight something worth fighting for… even if it clams my life. Cell may be stronger, I sense that now, but if it help this world or another… I'll gladly do it again. Gohan? Don't hold back against Cell! Find a reason to live! A reason to fight! Fighting for others is not a sin it's our strength! Remember that…_"

Gohan's eyes began to fill up with water, as he recalled that speech into his mind.

"L-LINK!!!" Gohan screamed, his eyes closed and his lungs using their full strength.

"Oh my! Ladies and gentlemen…" The reporter said, adjusting his glasses in horror. "That brave sword fighter has been cast down from the sky and buried, by the hands of Cell! He gave his life in order to save us!" The reporter sounding dramatic closed his eyes and clutched the mic hard. "He fought bravely to save the Earth… and even though the world may be destroyed, we'll remember you" The reporter bowed his head in silent.

"Hey look!" the cameraman shouted. The reporter looked up at the cameraman with teary eyes, who finger was pointed back at the battle. "H-He's getting up!" The reporter spun around and stood up proudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! That brave fighter is getting up!" The reporter boomed, watching Link slowly rise to his feet. "That boy must have a lot of spirit to keep this up, even if his not in his flashy custom anymore!"

Gohan smiled as Link got onto his knees. Link was puffing and wheezing still but he didn't give in so quickly. Link tried to make it to his feet but fall down onto one knee. Link tried his second attempt and made it all the way up. Link had blood pouring from the corner of his mouth and from his forehead.

Cell slowly descended to the ground, wearing a clam and sinister smile. As soon as Cell feet touch the ground, Cell gave a slight chuckle.

"So? Still alive are we?" Cell joked, watching Link's breathing. "I give you credit on this boy! You're putting up quiet the effort!"

"Just…d-doing my…b-best" Link coughed, his new wounds making it hard to speak.

"Really?" Cell asked, with a smile. "Then, this battle is over! I don't need to play with pity toys anymore! The warn up is over… and so are!" Cell leaped in with a punch that would that would end Link's life.

"Hold on Cell!" Link shouted, stopping Cell's charge. Link stood up straight, like he had fully recovered from his wounds "I'm not finished yet!"  Link threw his hands in the air and brought them down to his side, powering up to Oni Link as he did, with what remaining power he had.

"But how?" 

"TIME FREEZE!" Cell again became frozen and only his head was able to move freely. Cell again became aggravated and tried to break the magic cast on him. Link laughed and raised his index's finger, moving it side to side. "Try and pull yourself together after this one! If you can!" 

Link pushed his arms forwards (hold for two seconds) then placed his hands down by his right side (Kamehameha style)

"This attack I'm really proud of!" Link smiled. "And you get to be its first victim!" Link narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth; making groaning sounds as he increased his power. 

Suddenly his red aura was sucked up into his hands, returning him into his normal clothes. Link was withdrawn for a brief while but held onto the attack. The red energy gave a burst and changed to a blue light. Link's body was shaking, he was under too much pressure and his wounds didn't make it any easier. "This is it!" The blue ball started to spin and Link could feel its power in his hands grow.

"ION… CANNON…FIRE!!!" Link shouted brining forward his hands. The Blast released and the ground between Link and Cell was torn up. Even as Link released the blast, the rock around him flew up in the air. Cell green turned blue as the blast consumed him.

"ARGH!!!" Cell screamed. His flesh melting and ripping from his bones. Cell could feel chunk fall away and dissolved in the energy blast. Link smiled and feed all he could into the blast, hoping it was enough to put the monster down. Cell was able to move but couldn't against the blasts full power.

Link began to laugh wickedly but stopped. His eyes turned white and his arms dropped suddenly. He felt something snap inside him he felt his life drain. He used all his energy and took a bit of his life with it. He was too caught up in the moment that he forgot he didn't have enough energy to power the blast for long and accidentally started to drain his life.

Link quickly found support from a newly formed rock, uplifted from his blast, as he legs gave out. His breathing became quick and shallow, it felt like nothing was been dawn in.

"Argh! Dam him!" Cell shouted, shaking in his melted state. His body look like candle wax, all wrong and ugly looking. Cell puffed up his cheek and suddenly broke his face, revealing a brand new, good looking face, just like his original. Cell again puffed up his face as well as his chest, which broke and revealed new body parts. Soon Cell had regenerated all of his body back into perfection

**So what do you guys think? Taking a long time isn't it? Tell me what you think of the story so far, I really need your opinions. Okay, enjoy the up coming chapters!! **


	15. Gohan's final stand

Cell started to cursed, staring down at his perfect form after Link's last attack. Cell was now pissed off were before he was impressed with Link's determination. The young man had indeed the strength and courage to be one of the world's greatest fighters, but now he wouldn't live to find out.

Cell peered up at Link without moving his head and slowly walked towards the exhausted and deeply-beat warrior

**(Cell point of View)**

Such a warrior he could have been, indeed this creature desire's to be known as a great warrior. I see how great the human or saiyan spirit is, if that is the case with this one. In such a way it reminded me of…me! The determination to seek out the Androids and become perfect with an unbeatable power.

Seeing Link struggling gives me a smile of pleasure, the hardship of someone trying and failing is an obsession now.

Every ounce of breath he takes, I bet its like daggers in his heart. It's so hard to put down such a warrior of this strength and… stupidity. He was the only one that had enough guts to face me! But he was so dumb as to think he could have won!

Which… begs me to ask…

What gave the idea of his victory over me?

Standing in front of Link, Cell mind was still lost in thoughts. Surely Link knew he could not win against Cell, but why push on with the fight? What was Link planning? Did he have too much faith in himself? In that final attempt of destroying Cell?

"Answer me this boy!" Cell asked harshly but calmly. Link slowly raised his head towards Cell, showing all the wounds, bruises and cuts, especially his weakened closed right eye to the monster. Cell growled and grabbed the young man by the throat, slowly cutting of his air. "Before this fight even began, between you and me, did you think you could actually beat me?"

Link tried putting an answer together, but with the lack of air and strength he gave a slight shook of his head. Cell could only recognized the answer as Link jaw moved along his hand. Cell narrowed his eyes and released his grasp, allowing the warrior to fall to his knees.

"You knew you couldn't win and try anyway. What madness put you up to this foolish act?" Cell asked, even more curious then before. Link tried to answer but only mumbled words were heard, in the sounds of whispers. "Speak up boy!" Link paused and took in a few deep breath be fore trying to speak again.

"I'm… a swordsmen"

"Is that it? That's your reasons"

"My duties require me… to fight to the end, even…" Link's head fall and sank down into his chest. He felt even talking was using up the last of his life force "…If it requires my life to do so" Link coughed and sprayed a small amount of blood just in front of Cell feet. "I… protect those who can't protect themselves…or others… and fight for what is… r-right"

"Such loyalty!" Cell stated almost feeling touched by his words, but the smile that was drawn on the monster's face said otherwise. "Such a useless waste of time. If someone is not strong enough to protect himself or herself, they shouldn't be saved at all!"

"That what causes you to be a monster!" Link spoke up, his words become clear with his return of strength as his anger raise. "You can't…see the good things in life!"

"Screw the good things!" Cell replied harshly as soon as Link was finished. "All I care about is to become the strongest warrior the universe has ever seen! That is my goal!"

Link began to narrow his eyes as those words found their mark in his heart. Such cruelty, such evil; Link thought that such a being only existed back in his time, which still awaited his death, but now he wished it was true. Something about Cell was familiar to him. After seeing an image in his mind of two figures overlapping, he realized that Cell was like if not exactly like Ganadorf, they both bare the same traits of greed and power.

Suddenly, Link thoughts were interrupted as Cell's hand again found grip around his beaten up neck. Cell held Link up to eyes level. Link weaken eyes meet the cruel and black eyes of Cell whom only seemed happy at Link's weaken state.

"Now…" Cell began to say as he raised Link a little higher "…Time to finished this!" Cell let go of his captive and with his left hand, smashed Link's almost lifeless body to the side. Link's body hit the ground, skipped and flew in the air for a few seconds before hitting into small mound of rocks.

"Oh Dear ladies and gentlemen!" The reporter voice again boomed. "That brave fighter is yet again put down by the monster Cell… but!" The reporter moved closer trying to get a better view of Link. "Does this young fighter have enough spirit and strength to yet again stand up and face the monster?!" The reporter examined Link condition. Link's body was not moving, as though he was asleep, but he knew the hard fact that Link hadn't the strength to defend, even to move about.

Cell dusted his hands and stared at Link's body, wearing an evil grin. Cell was silent for a few seconds but then he began to chuckle.

"Ha-ha! You really are a stubborn creature! But don't worry…" Cell held out his index finger and aim well at Link, not needing to close one of his eyes. The finger quickly gathered energy and produced Friezes' finishing move, but Cell did not fired it at once but held onto it for later use. "You may be a good actor—but you can't mask your energy Link! I know you're still _alive_!"

"_**Shit!** I hoped he wouldn't pick up on my energy!"_ Link thought, still not trying to move—playing dead—knowing full well he couldn't move anyway. "_I guess this is it…I've gave it all I had…and still I didn't have enough power to finish him off— not even too make a big dint in his power!_"

Link bit his lip and sighed, opening his eyes and staring at Cell glowing finger. He sighed again and looked at Gohan, who was still watching between fights, but Link's fading power grabbing his attention. "I'm…I'm sorry"

Link words reached Gohan's ears, even though as a whisper Gohan heard them clear.

Suddenly the glowing energy gathered at Cell's fingertip shot out and pierced through Link's chest. Link's power disappeared. Everyone could feel it, but they couldn't do anything to stop it. Link could feel the burn in his chest and organs, his face was alit with pain and suffering—Link gave a quick groan and suddenly lost every bit of energy he had left, his face soon hitting the rock near him and stayed that way.

"_Link?_" Gohan thought. Tears started to form more quickly around his eyes. "_Link? LINK?!_" Gohan knew Link could talk into the boy's mind, he now hoped that Link was only acting his death, but peering into the hole through Link's chest his hopes quickly disappeared.

"Well Gohan!" Cell interrupted. The evil voice distracted Gohan's plea to Link. As soon as Gohan took a look at the monster, his fist tightened and his eyes dried up, filling to the brink with rage. "So…it seems we haven't made you angry yet, huh? Don't worry, your other friends are still with us…" Cell moved past the young saiyan child "but for how long? Ha-ha!" Cell began to chuckle as he paused thirty feet away, which began to die down.

"_That was pointless!_" Cell thought. "_Link's death wasn't painful enough to increase Gohan's angry! Grr…doesn't matter now_" Cell smiled wickedly. "_Gohan's feeling for his friends will do enough, epically Goku!" _

"ARGH!" Gohan screamed as he leaped kick at Cell. Cell gave a quick smile before spinning around and knocking the young saiyan to the ground, exactly where the young boy was standing just before.

"_Ah! So Link's death did mean something after all… it must have been hidden…excellent!_" Cell laughed again before turning around to the continuous fight on the cliff top. "_This is too perfect… I can't wait! Ha-ah!_"

The onslaught was continuing as The Z fighters were wearing out, which only increased the Cell's Jr. fun. The small monsters continue to thrash their weary opponents without using their full strength. Gohan crawled up to his feet, using the energy he just gather to attack Cell once again, but Cell however raised his hand, stopping the young saiyan from attacking.

"I wouldn't if I was you Gohan…"

"OH! And why not…"Gohan asked, sounding intrigued by Cell's words. "Isn't this what you wanted… to fight me?!"

"Yes, I do want to fight you! But only when your anger has pushed its point!" Cell assured the young saiyan boy, before gleaming wickedly. "And that is exactly when your friends all die!"

"NOO!!!" Gohan screamed. Cell wasn't expecting such a reaction to happen. Cell slightly turned his head towards Gohan, just catching the young saiyan's hair starting to react to the swell of anger. Gohan must have been too focus on him instead of his friends battle Cell thought, which only made him happier.

"_Good, good! One more push is all he needs_," Cell thought. Cell smiled mercilessly and turned to his beloved children; the words that he was about to speak were burning his lips with joy. "Hey! Hurry up now, first one with a kill wins a prizes!"

The Cell Jr.s' ears twitched at their master's wishes. Evil and cruel, relentless smiles appeared on each of their faces, as they slightly became more serious to finish off their battle. Gohan could see the amount of power increased into the punches dealt out by the Cell Jr.s' to his friends.

Gohan watched as one tremendous punch, strike Goku in the gut…_GOHAN!!!_… Gohan could swear he heard his father scream out his name, the very thought brought tears to his already watery eyes.

"_Please… no more! I can't… I can't take this… I wanna help… I want to save y-you all… please! Stop this!_"

"Now!" 16 urged Hercule. The champ peered down at the Android's head, getting use to holding a detach head. "Throw me now, it's my time"

"Um…sure" Hercule whispered, rearing his huge arm back. Hercule paused for a second, not meaning to before he let loose his arm. Android 16 hovered like through the air before hitting the ground near Cell and Gohan. The sound of the head caught the attention of both Gohan and Cell.

"Oh no!" Hercule hid behind his rock, his eyes wide and popping out of his head. "That's bad! I threw him too far!"

"Android 16…?" Gohan stuttered, small amount of tear still dripping down the saiyan's cheeks. The Android gave a quick smile, trying to cheer up the young boy.

"Gohan…let it go" Gohan wasn't sure what 16 meant at first, but listen, feeling somehow he had no choice. "It is not a sin to fight for the right cause, there are those who words alone can not reach, Cell is such a begin, I know how you feel Gohan, you are gentle, you don't wish to hurt, I know because I too have learnt these feelings. It is because you cherish life that you must… protect it!"

"Yuck!" Cell exclaimed as he turned around and slowly walked up to the remains of the once whole Android. "This sentimental down pour is killing me, it's so nice of you to help 16, but I plan to do this my way!" the Android shadow cast over the young boy and head.

"Please drop your restrains, protect the life I loved, you have the strength… my scanners sense it, just… let it go!" 16 urged the young saiyan smiling warmly; closing his eyes gently as Cell's foot smashed the last remains of 16 clean out of existent. Gohan eyes widen as the remaining pieces scattered about, especially the mater chip. The chip, with the red ribbon symbol inscribed on it, slowly losing the small amount of remaining power. The green glob flickered as the small amount of power was used up and with one final bright light faded for ever, no longer any use even as scrap metal.

"Ha-ha! Yet another fighter, you could of save!" Cell laughed with his insidious tone. But unknown to Cell, Gohan wasn't even paying any attention to him, but was rather lost in his own thoughts-reacting 16 words over and over in black and white.

"_16… you loved life, you gave everything up to save it… a-and you're just an Android, I l-let you die, I can't do that, I won't watch anymore, 1 …I feel it slipping!_" as soon as he thought about it, something broke inside-a barrier was now let down and the rush swarmed over the saiyan. The young saiyan's eyes widen then narrowed, his fist cocked tight and his teeth closed shut. Cell quickly felt a sharp power rise through the air and slowly turned to the now unstable Gohan.

"_And I'll won't watch this any more!_"****

****


	16. Super Saiyan Ascended 2

Gohan shut his eyes tightly, holding back the full force of his tears. He tighten his fists, turning his knuckles clear white and shot his head back screaming at the top of his lungs. The scream alone created a pulse wave of dust and energy, smacking into each fighter.

At that moment, the fighters froze and glance at the screaming young saiyan. Goku and the others knew straight away that Gohan was gone. Gohan's innocents and pure heart were screaming out at them, his good intension destroyed, leaving behind an untouched shell filled with power and hate.

"Gohan is releasing all of… his energy!" Piccolo almost chocked as Gohan's power only increased further.

"_Unreal_" Vegeta thought. His nerves causing his mouth and fingers to tremble, what he said was right, Gohan's power is unreal.

For those in the dirt, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien could only feel their bodies shake as Gohan's power vibrated throughout the ground. Their senses could only pick up Gohan as his power blocked out all others, expect for Cell, but only by a little.

"This… is it" Trunks whispered, taking strong note of what Gohan is doing, feeling almost the same thing when he first went against Cell. Yet he remembered the sad defeat that his bulked muscle of power brought him, he just hoped Gohan could do it differently.

"_Go Gohan…_" Goku thought as he slowly crawled up to the edge of the cliff he was on. As soon as his gaze fall upon the glowing aura of his son, he felt his power return slowly. "_Way to go Gohan…that's a boy!_" he couldn't see as much detail of his son's physical transformation, but he knew his power was changing.

Gohan's screams subsided but his power wasn't finished growing. Gohan gave a few grunts and then continue his screaming. Gohan's arms bulked up with its newly formed power, as did his legs, which made him seem taller. His chest became broader and his hair sprung up and stayed still, not even the wind moved his gravity defining hair.

"That it Gohan!" Cell laughed as Gohan was still powering up. Gohan's now cold green eyes fixed on Cell, glowing in his own gold aura. "Your making the same mistake Trunks did…" Cell glared up at Trunks and then back at Gohan, "Don't just think you can simply win by powering up!"

The Cell Jr. were afraid, but more so surprise at Gohan's release of energy. But by overhearing their master's words, they returned to their evil and childless posture, using Gohan's power as a distraction for a surprise attack against the wondered opponents.

Gohan stared passed Cell at the monster's creation still fighting despite his new growing power. Gohan bared his teeth and raised a cocked fist out in front.

"Stop It!" Gohan shouted. "That's enough!"

The Cell Jrs. heard, but ignored the young Saiyan plead and increased their strength and attacking speed. Gohan narrowed his eyes and turned his snarl into a frown, dropping his fist but still keeping it cocked up. His anger shot up as he dropped his head, his eyes hidden but his tears still running on.

"That's the way… let it all go!" Cell order with a smirk on his face. Gohan kept his head down, but raised his hands up by his side and then threw his head back and gave out a final scream, creating a stronger and more powerful pulse wave of energy. Cell quickly planted his feet in the ground, as the pulse wave was pushing him back.

"Incredible!"

"OH NO!" Hercule shouted, standing up as the ground began to shake more. The group behind the champ stared up at him, wandering what he shouting at. "This whole place is gonna blow!" Hercule quickly pointed to the pulse wave before the whole area was blown away. The group was flung backwards, screaming as they flew the air to a new location far away.

The pulse waves of energy from Gohan die down after five minutes, leaving Gohan cloaked in a cloud of dust. Everyone stared into the cloud that shrouded the young saiyan, waiting to see the new awaken power of Gohan.

The cloud started to lift, revealing bits of the young Saiyan, till he was fully uncovered. His face and eyes were hard and cold, the innocents that was once there, gone. Gohan peered up at Cell with his cold eyes and slowly started to walk towards the monster, keeping his cool and claim state.

"I can never forgive you for what you done!" Gohan said with a harsh tone. Cell began to laugh under his breath, standing up straight as Gohan stopped in front of him.

"At last!" Cell smirked "You've come out of hiding!" Cell wiped his mouth clean and crouched down a bit. "Now the game is going to get interesting!" Gohan didn't pay attention but fixed his eyes on the brown bag in Cell's grasp.

"No Games!" Gohan said, snatching the bag back from Cell with a swipe that Cell couldn't see. Cell notice the bag in Gohan's hand and looked down at his left hand, were the senzu beans were meant to be.

"Huh? The senzu beans…how'd you get them?" Cell peered at the bag in the saiyan's hand and quickly swung for them, but Gohan, with his speed disappeared and reappeared in front of one of the Cell Jrs. The Cell Jr. wasn't afraid but smiled at Gohan. Gohan only peered down at the mini Cell. The creature dropped its smile as it leaped attack at Gohan. Gohan moved his head to the side to avoid and with his free left hand sliced threw the back of the Cell Jr.

"After all the time we spent trying to kill those things… he does it in on blow!" Vegeta stated, unsure if his eyes were playing tricks or not. Trunk, who was only a few meters away from Gohan, stared with a smile on his face.

"Gohan! Your amazing!"

"I told you so…" Goku whispered from the ground as he watched on his belly.

Gohan lowered his left arm and turned his head slightly seeing two Cell Jrs. standing over his friend's, Krillin, body. Gohan narrowed his eyes and ascended towards their level, but nobody was able to keep up with him, he moved too fast.

"But how?" Cell asked.

"He's so fast!" Vegeta stated, turning around to see Gohan.

"He did it right!" Trunks said. "He increased his strength without losing his speed!"

Gohan grunted and slowly walked up to the two frighten Cell Jrs. In desperation, the Cell Jr. grabbed a hold of Krillin's body, using it as a body shield. The threat didn't stop Gohan. The Cell Jr. smirked as it placed its sharp nails next to Krillin's neck. Gohan held off at the sight but his face was unchanged. The Cell Jrs. began to chuckle until Gohan change styles, raising his left hand to the three of them. The Cell Jr. motion he would cut Krillin's neck if Gohan didn't stop, but it didn't work, Gohan still held out his hand.

"Gohan…" Krillin mumbled. Gohan cold eyes moved to Krillin's mouth. "Don't worry about me… just do what you have to do" Gohan didn't change, but just kept staring. The Cell Jr. that was behind the other started to get scared and flew away in fear of its own life. The Cell Jr. holding Krillin dug deeper into Krillin's neck. "Just do it Gohan!" Krillin shouted. Gohan eyes narrowed slightly as he focus his energy into his open hand. The Cell Jr. turned white, the threat it made didn't stop Gohan…he was willing to kill his own friend. In fright, the Cell Jr. dropped Krillin and flew above both warriors, firing three strong blasts. The explosion covered the area in smoke, too thick to tell if Gohan or Krillin were alive.

Though the destruction was in Gohan's face, there was no remain of either warrior, not even the tiniest shredded of clothing. The Cell Jr. smiled, its victory was insured. Suddenly a power filled the air and the small Cell Jr. lost its victory, as Gohan was still alive. The Cell Jr. turned around to see Gohan holding Krillin and the senzu beans without a single scratch.

Gohan disappeared-moving really fast, reappearing in front of Trunks to lay down his beaten up friend, Krillin, to rest while Gohan dealt with the blood thirsty mini Cells. Once Krillin was down on firm ground, Gohan sped towards the Cell Jr. and with a swift kick destroyed the little creature without much effort.

"I…I can't believe it!" Vegeta mumbled aloud. "I can't believe what I'm seeing!" The voice of the proud saiyan prince was shaken and trembled with disbelief. Even though the dismay of Vegeta's pride began to crack under the surface, Goku could only smile at his son's achievement.

"_So…_" Cell thought, with a frown on his face. "_…This is the power Goku is bragging about. Well, lets see how he goes against… all five of them!_" Cell's eyes gestured to all of his creation, using code for an attack plan. The Cell Jrs. able to pick up on their master's intention executed their plan.

The Five remaining Cell Jrs. all gave wicked smiles and quickly surrounded their foe in a circle. They began to chuckle with delight as Gohan made no attempt to flee, but they felt a little annoyed that Gohan was not showing any fear. In synchronization, the five Cells's leaped towards Gohan. The young Saiyan didn't move but allowed the Five to attack. As the five collided, they caused a small explosion as they made impact, or so they thought. Within the dust screen, Gohan was still standing still, untouched or harmed, expect for the few surprise attacks, which he was able to dodge without problems.

Two of the Cell Jrs. paired up and flew straight through the middle in hope to surprise Gohan and maybe cut into the young saiyan, however Gohan suddenly appeared in front of the Cell Jr. on the left and with a quick punch, with hardly any power (everyone's point of view) or effort behind it.

The Cell Jrs. felt the destruction of counterpart and fled the dust screen, which now started to disappear, showing the few bits of debris of the fourth Cell Jr. dropping from the air in front of Gohan.

"Hey!" Hercule yelled under his breath. "Nobodies watching me! Don't they realize I'm the real star of this show?! I'm the one who threw that guys or things head over there!" Hercule frowned and crossed his arms in annoyance. "This is all because of me!"

From a tree, hanging upside down the reporter's mouth hung wide open in amazement. He adjusted his glasses slightly and focused closely, seeing that the young Saiyan was beating those entire mini Cells by himself. The reporter griped the mice and a smile appeared on his face as he spoke: "He could win… I don't believe IT! Ladies and gentlemen…" The reporter boomed. "That brave little kid is fighting a valiant battle against the blood thirsty mini Cell…Hey!" Through the corner of his eyes the reporter noticed that the cameraman was resting the camera on the ground. "Can you keep rolling you amateur?"

"I can't… it's broken" The cameraman explained opening the casing with a spar screwdriver. The reporter almost dropped from the tree he was lodged in.

"Then… FIX IT!" the reporter shouted. "Don't you know where missing the scoop of the century!!"

Back at the Fight Gohan was again the centre of attention as the Cell Jrs. again focused their attack in a circle formation. They all bared their teeth in hatred at Gohan's stand. He was mocking them just by standing still, without a single scratch from them and without even being worried about his current situation, out number four to one. Again in synchronization, the Cell Jrs. attack, this time their faces were mad. Gohan narrowed his eyes at the up coming attack, knowing he would need his two hands for the job. Giving a quick smirk he threw the bag into the air and ready his fist. The first Cell Jr. Gohan easily punched away, kicking the second Cell Jr. that tried a surprise attack in his back. Gohan peered at the third Cell Jr. that had both its fists almost in contact with Gohan's face. Gohan smiled as his speed allowed him both blocks and a sidekick to send the little Cell Jr. away and with a spinning kick smashed the fourth Cell Jr. before it had a chance to attack.


	17. Gohan Vs Cell Jr

**Authors Notes:** Hey everyone! Riyougi here. I would like to thanks the following people for their reviews, which helped me continue writing. Thank you:

**Orange Rose, Great Divide, Elf Shinobi, ddtrunks77, Wilds, Dranzer6**

Thanks a lot for the help and enjoy the remainder of the story. Enjoy

With the last Cell Jr. Gohan's leg was still in the air, he looked like he was a statue, frozen and unchanged, but he slowly lowered his leg and rested his hands by his side. He peered around and then lifted his right hand in the air, catching the senzu beans without even looking. He closed his eyes for a brief second, then examined the Cell Jrs. that now slowly got back up on their feet. Their bodies were now bleeding and two of the Cell Jrs. had twisted ankles. Gohan smiled as he lifted his arms in the air and released a wave of energy powerful enough to knock the weaken Cell Jrs. off their feet and into the air or ground. Their screams subsided as they landed face first in the dirt.

"He just blew all those creatures away with nothing but his energy!" Vegeta again stated. Everything about Gohan was unbelievable, he just couldn't get his head round it, but secretly, he wanted it. The young saiyan's amazing ability surpassing not only Vegeta and Goku but also Cell's as well was well beyond anything they could image. Vegeta, craving for this newfound power was becoming ever more derisible and Vegeta had already planned a whole new training program in his head to reach such a goal, if he survived.

"And look at him…" Trunks began to say, interrupting his father's thoughts, after examining Gohan on a closer look. "He's perfectly claim! Its like he hasn't even warmed up yet!" Trunks was sure that Gohan was in control of the battle, but he had the feeling that so much power in a young boy was bad and that the power could be clouding Gohan's better judgment.

Piccolo flew along the cliff face, tracing the energy pattern of his worn out friend, Goku. Upon reaching the top he was met with Goku, lying motionless on his belly just staring down at the battle that raged on below. Piccolo gave a grunt, landing next to his fallen comrade and adding him to his feet.

"Goku?" Piccolo lifted the worn saiyan to his feet. "Are you alright?" Goku didn't answer straight away. The wounds that were inflected to his body were great and slowly took its toll on him. He breathed rather quickly and his voice was silent, almost like a whisper instead of his strong, cheerful tone. Goku clutched at his chest, grabbing the torn uniform around his heart.

"Yeah…I'm alright" Goku gave a cough. He was in really bad shape, fighting at this point would have killed him. Goku peered down at his torn and beaten up body. The uniform he wore was in shreds and his whole physical structure felt out of place. Goku glanced at the surrounding. The landscape was as scared as he was, maybe even less. Goku soften his eyes as he watched his son fight. "Didn't I tell you so Piccolo…he going to do it"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. Even with the confidence in the beaten saiyan, Piccolo didn't really believe Goku's words. Sure, Gohan had released his full power but why wasn't he finishing them off? Piccolo felt like Gohan was taking his time, toying with Cell and the Cell Jrs. he felt unsure and maybe even a bit worried that Gohan could make a bad mistake, which cost them dear…Piccolo shook his head clear and remain focus on the situation at hand.

"Gohan…"

From the rocky ground that was created from Gohan's energy, the dust picked up and blew over the terrain. The lifeless Cell Jrs. stayed statue-like as the sand and dust slowly covered their body. Their bodies, bleeding and bruised rendered them helpless. Their eyes were clear, almost dead like and their breath was slow and soft.

Suddenly, with what strength was left a fist broke through the ground, revealing one of the Cell Jrs. It stood up slowly, shaking its head clear of the rocks that compiled on top of its wrecked and weak body. As if a signal, the other Cell Jrs. began to wake from their weaken state. Their beaten body rattled with pain, felt like giving out any minute if weren't given the proper rest, leaving them even more helpless. But stubborn as they were, they couldn't bring themselves to that decision in a fight, no way.

The Cell Jrs. after their resurrection, gather slowly and clumsy around Gohan once again in their circle tactic. Gohan, even though his expression were depleted, he admitted that the Cell Jrs. weren't giving up, even if they knew they were beat, they'll fight to the death a treat that resembles Vegeta when he was in his pride and even still.

"AAHH!!" One of the Cell Jrs. screamed before it's jumped in the air, raising its strong left hand to the sky. The other Cell Jrs. spread out among the terrain, some even taking underground as a good fighting tactic. Gohan remain unmoved. In the palm of the small Cell Jr's hand glowed a tiny and almost useless disk due to lack of energy lift within the creation of Cell. Feeding what energy it could spare it created Krillin's special 'Discurto Disk' attack, feeling completely drained and tired to even throw the disk, the Cell Jr. gave a wimpy toss. The disk flew above the ground about three feet high, levelled enough to cut Gohan at the knees.

Sensing the disk's approach, Gohan simply flew out of the away, heading straight in the clouds. Suddenly a pair of Cell Jrs. escorted Gohan in flight, overtaking the young saiyan and preparing to attack him while he was still moving.

One of the Cell Jr. placed its hands out in front, bring them to its side after getting aim on its target and began to build a small but powerful blue attack. The other Cell Jr. placed its middle and index finger to its forehead, gathering energy at the tips of its nails. The Cell Jrs. smirked wickedly as their blast powered up, slightly chuckle in delight at their attack plan.

"Kamhamaha…"

"Special Beam Cannon…"

Both Cell Jrs finished powering their copied attacks, smiles drawn on their faces as they threw their hands directly at the unstoppable Gohan. The two blasts flew from their hands and imploded on Gohan; Gohan didn't even try to stop them nor attempt to. The two same Cell Jrs appeared above the explosion, their hands formed in a triangle shape.

"TRI…BEAM…HA!" The Cell Jrs. yelled in a high squeaky tone. Two bright orange beams shot forth from their triangular shaped hands, which help in increasing the explosion and power of the previous two blasts. The explosion caused by the combined attack cause a flash of white light, which spread out along the sky like water, and slowly the whole sky became white but for only a brief second.

"_Wow_!" a small soft voice spoke, from among another set of cliff further away from the battlefield. "_They're amazing, not like anything I've seen before in my lifetime!_"

"Calm down young fairy…" The small pink healing fairy spun around, almost startled at the sudden break of silence.

"_Link?!_" They fairy sped towards the weary warrior. The small Fairy noticed that her magic was still at work, clearing and restoring Link's body. The Fairy made one more pass around Link, spreading her healing dust over him. _ "You're awake! You should be resting now! Your not fully healed_" the fairy stated in a worried voice, seeing some of Link's wounds reopening.

"I'm fine, really I am…" Link paused in mid sentence as he wounded shoulder silenced him. Link grabbed the blood-covered shoulder, wounds reappearing all over. The stinging of wounds crippled the warrior, forcing him to sit down. Link sighed and motions the small pink fairy to his aid.

"_What I tell you Link!_" The small fairy said, sounding very knowledgeable in her field of work. Link chuckled and returned to silence after a good five seconds. The dust fallen from the fairy again resealed Link's wounds, now working faster that he wasn't moving about. Once finished the fairy flew in front of Link's face, waiting for Link to recapture her. But Link just sat there, his head hung down over his knees. "_Link?_"

Link slowly raised his head from his knees; his face was dawn with sorrow.

"This shouldn't have happen…none of it at all," Link muttered, his lips only softly touching.

"_What shouldn't have happen Link?_" the fairy asked. Link didn't respond nor look at her. "_Link!?_" Link's eyes were focused beyond her, at the battle beyond, but slowly shifted to the glowing fairy.

"As I laid unconsciousness, after my fight with Cell, I began to see things…images, visions…" Link glared up at beyond the fairy to the battle behind her. There was a quick smile before he returned to the fairy. "He's really strong now… I'm impressed"

"_Who is Link…you mean Gohan? Link answers me!_" The small fairy didn't understand. She was maybe too young to understand anything, but she knew enough.

Suddenly there came a burst of bright lights as the cloud that exploded around Gohan lifted. There came many screams from the Cell Jrs, but rather quickly the screams subsided until there was an unnatural peaceful silence.

"Gohan…" Link whispered in a pleased manor. "These Saiyans, what powerful allies they can become" Link smiled and grabbed a bottle from his tunic but did not open it, the sun's reflected in his eyes from the glass surface. "I changed everything, when I came here, small differences but still they can have a major affect"

"_What did you do exactly?_" they small fairy asked, flying to the lid.

"I can't explain it now…but I will try later" Link yanked at the cork and popped open its empty contents, allowing the small healing fairy back inside. Link placed the bottled fairy back inside his tunic and stood up boldly, staring at Gohan just standing still. Link closed his eyes and frowned.

**Link's point of view**

I was not meant to help I wasn't meant to be here. Coming here changed everything, I know that now. They were meant to handle this on their own, I was not meant to interfere.

It's too late for it now… I can't change their past. But I now know when I leave they won't remember me; the sages will make sure of that I bet. To risky, even for them.

Those images, visions, everyone I have meet here I've change the future, their future, not major though but still slightly off course.

Gohan should have reached his full power by now and should have finished Cell off. I'm just delaying here, but still everything will work out. I'm just going to have to finish this now. I've seen the past, the present and now the future…Goku, what power you will grasp, but what terrible things will follow.

You Saiyans… every time you survive a battle your power grows. Soon, you will be as you once were…the most feared race in the universe. Good luck you guys. You too Vegeta, and everyone else!

Link opened his eyed, and took a deep breath. His eyes cast across the vast terrain towards Cells. Link couldn't help but feel petty, for such a creature, who's life was now going to be crashed as he as seen in the future. Link bet his newfound '_foresight_' was thanks to the sages, a handy gift indeed. Unsure why he was given the power to see into the future, he continued with his plan.

"I'll finish this… **my way!**"

Gohan stood firm; his face unchanged. Around the young saiyan was bits and pieces of the destroyed Cell Jrs, all seven scattered about the rugged terrain becoming nothing more them dust in the wind. Gohan didn't move or make any sounds, he was too focus on the task at hand, but insured he was making a mockery out of the so-called all powerful Cell, who he could only bet was madder then ever.

"Pass these around Trunks!" Gohan shouted, tossing the small bag towards the future traveller. Trunks just grabbed hold of the bag as it almost passed by him. Quickly examining the bag, Trunks flew off to heal his friends, first starting with those who were almost dead. Feeling somehow insulted Cell dropped his arms; he was now ready to test this power that plagued his mind.

Gohan turned his head slightly, catching the Cell in the corner of his eyes. Cell's angry expression was plastered across his face, which quickly changed to a slight smile.

"Now! This is it Gohan!"

After hearing Cells words, Gohan leaped at the monster. It only took a short amount of time for Gohan to reach Cell over large distance, thanks to his speed. "**YES!**" Cell shouted swinging his fist into the young saiyan's…

The fist cleared straight through Gohan's face, but made no contact. Cell narrowed his eyes as he realized Gohan created a shadow, a copy of himself to fool Cell, which it did. Cell frowned as his gaze found Gohan floating miles away in the sky.

Enraged, Cell flew straight towards Gohan, the distance between the two warriors closing. Gohan ready his fist and quickly jabbed into…

A shadow image. Cleary Cell was a fast learner and used Gohan's own technique to fool Gohan, except Gohan wasn't as infuriated as Cell was.

"Its like Gohan… isn't even trying!" Trunks said, coming to a halt in front of Goku and Piccolo, finishing his rounds with the senzu beans. The three warriors stared up in amazement at Gohan's newfound abilities.

"Huh… now I get it!" Piccolo broke the silent that was surrounding the three. Both Goku and Trunks stared at Piccolo, but Piccolo didn't look down at the two, but kept watching Gohan and Cell. "Yes. I was wondering why you fought Cell first when you knew you couldn't win…" Piccolo dropped his head, a smile present on his green face. "You went first so Gohan could see how Cell fought, to learns as much of Cell's moves as possible…didn't you Goku?"

"Is that true Goku?" Trunks asked, after hearing Piccolo's explanation. Goku smiled and lifted his head up, to again watch the fight.


	18. Cell full power?

The fight was growing even more intents; the power behind every punch sent vibrations through the ground, even when dealt in the air. Cell and Gohan sped across the sky, disappearing and appearing in another parts of the sky sometimes close or far away. When they were seen, they almost disappeared almost instantly and reappear just as quick. For the newly charged Goku and friends they were just able to keep track of the duo's movement, for the scared and frightful Hercule and crew, they couldn't even see them when they appeared!

"Master Hercule?" Pirozhki asked sounding almost like a whisper. Hercule slowly turned around and the faced the chubby man in blue. "Um… I was having trouble seeing them moving up there…" Pirozhki started to stumble a bit in his words, mostly because he was still afraid of being shouted at.

"What Pirozhki is trying to say…" Caroni spoke up, interrupting his large friend. "Can you see what they are doing and where they are?" Hercule went cold and fogged, until he suddenly burst out in laugher.

"Oh course I can see them! Ha-ha!" Hercule shouted his hands placed firmly on his hips and a wide grin on his face. "You need to be a pro like me! To master that art of…SIGHT… _'Yeah'_… that's right!"

"Oh wow Hercule!" the little woman cheered.

"Incredible!" the reporter stated, moving closer with the microphone to the World Champ. "So can you with you skill please point out where they are Hercule?" Hercule started laughing wild and then…

"Huh? Say… _what_?" Hercule asked, his head slowly jerking down to the tiny report. Hercule eyes went small, his warm skin turned cold and a small amount of drool coming out of his nose.

"Oh please Hercule!" the woman shouted hugging the Champ's arm left arm. "This should be _easy_ for a Champ like you, Hercule! You're the best!" Hercule gave a weak smile, then shook his head, his colour and over achieve ego returned. Hercule gave one wilder laugh before turning around and pointing to a far off distance space of sky, his eyes gleaming in that direction.

"**THERE**! That's where the coward be hiding, behind those clouds!"  The Champ started again to laugh. His laugh only growing and growing as he just stood point at the…

Suddenly, Gohan appeared almost directly in front of Hercule, and Cell was on his way down with a punch. Hercule eyes popped out of his head and the drool from his nose appeared.

"ARGH!" Hercule screamed ducking for cover behind the rocks, where his friends were now hiding.

.

.

Cell threw his punch at Gohan, who was levitating three feet above ground and…

Made no contact to Gohan, only a shadow image of the young Saiyan

.

.

**"HOLY COW**!" Pirozhki shouted, his whole body shaking at the mere sight of Cell just standing in front of him. The reporter quickly gathered at the courage to stand up; the thought of his fans watching came first even if his life could be over.

"I'm sorry we can't show you any pictures ladies and gentlemen…" the reporter's voice boom. "With our only camera still on the frizziest! But I'm sure hopping you can hear me… the battle between the pint size kid and Cell is really heating up and so far… it looks like the kids is on top!"  The reporter gleamed as he held the mic in hand…

"Um…you're not holding the mic!" the cameraman pointed out. The reporter face went blank as he stared in his empty hand. The mic he thought he was holding was only his imagination. He quickly started looking for it around the area, but soon gave up.

.

.

.

Cell found Gohan just waiting up in the sky after a few minutes of searching. Gohan was just staring down at Cell and Cell was so infuriated he didn't know what to do; either go up their and keep on battling, start cursing or just throw energy blast into the sky. Cell gave two loud grunts and slowly floated up towards Gohan.

.

.

As Cell floated up, Caroni, Pirozhki and the red haired woman started to run, not sure how far they could get but kept on running anyway.

.

.

The two warriors still remained in a stared down. Gohan expression had not changed at all and Cell's evil smile had returned. Cell, even though he started to really hate Gohan, was rather enjoying himself. Cell's smile widen till he charged Gohan with a quick punch which…

Gohan used exactly the same fist to counter. Cell grin his teeth them dealt some more fury punches and kicks which Gohan, ever so calmly, used exactly the same move to keep countering. Again Cell lost his smile and again that enraged look appeared on his face.

.

.

Each Punch sent hard vibration through the air, some even caused impact craters into the ground, not large one but more like basketball size holes. The running trio was even knocked down, as the fight seemed to have followed them. The trio ducked down, hands over head and their eyes closed shut as the fight continue.

.

.

Gohan blocked one more punch then sped towards the ground. Cell narrowed his eyes, bared his teeth and cocked his fist back, flying directly at Gohan. Cell quickly gathered energy in fist. The fist glowed blue and slowly turned white, just as Gohan touched down on the ground in front of Pirozhki.

"HUH?" Pirozhki gasped staring at Gohan.

.

.

"You're **MINE**!" Cell shouted throwing the fist at Gohan.

"**MOMMA!**" Pirozhki screamed as he and large chunks of the ground around him and Gohan was blasted away.

.

.

As the dust settled, Cell was gleaming. He had finally had lay a hit on Gohan, a strong at that, that caused a mini sized crater. The dust finally lifted and dissolve and a harsh outburst could he heard from Cell just as Pirozhki landed back on solid ground. Cell removed his hand from what he thought was Gohan's face, out of the ground. He groaned madly before peering out of the hole to, the unchanged and unhurts Gohan.

"GRRR" Cell groan, his teeth showing. "How did he do that?!"

Gohan levitated in the air then move off to a new area away from Hercule and his friend. Cell mumble harsh words before following Gohan, landing two miles apart.

"Why you…" Cell shouted, get really annoyed with Gohan's action.

.

.

.

"That's it Gohan… good boy" Goku thought proudly, smiling at his son. Piccolo soon walked up behind the proud Saiyan but didn't say anything, but just stared at the two warriors.

"Well…" Piccolo began to say, breaking the silence. "It looks your fight with Cell has really help him out" The compliment made Goku's smile even brighter. Goku sighed then gave a small chuckle.

"Thanks, but I doubt that right now…" Piccolo just stared into the back of Goku's head. "Gohan is beyond needing my help"

"He is?" Piccolo asked sounding a little baffled.

"I say… he winning!" Krillin stated, just walking in on the conversation, followed by the recovering Tien and Yamcha. Yamcha and Tien moved in closer to the edge of the cliff, Yamcha slowly nodding in agreement.

"Yeah!" Yamcha exclaim, standing up tall. "It's almost to good to be true" Yamcha knew it was a stupid thing to say, but he forgot and just blurted it out, luckily nobody bother saying anything about it.

.

.

Vegeta stood on a different cliff to what the Z gang was on. The proud Saiyan gripped his wounded arm, squeezing it tightly as his rage increase over Gohan's power, till he nearly broken the bone.

"No!" Vegeta mumbled in a low but enraged voice. "_This is madding! It's bad enough that __Kakarot has surpassed me in power, BUT now his son has too…_" Vegeta silence his thought as the purple-headed Trunks came up beside him baring a senzu bean in hand.

"Here, take this" Vegeta looked down at the bean in Trunk's fingers.

"Grr… I hate when I'm forced to take these" Vegeta said angrily, snatching the bean from his son. At first Vegeta tried break the bean in his then eased off and placed it in his mouth, slowly breaking it in his jaws.

.

.

.

…ARGH…

.

.

The Z gang quickly raised their heads to blinding flash, and gigantic explosion following afterwards. Thick clouds covered the sense but the Z gang knew what was going down as much as they could feel it. Cell had tried blowing up Gohan in a super charged explosion attack, Unable to see, they could consider anything, but because they could feel both combatants they knew not to trust their sight alone.

The Z gang could feel Gohan take the full hit, but it did little to damage the saiyan's power, and so far from what they could tell, Cell was getting weaker with every attack.

.

.

Cell whole face was shifting from overloaded pressure and rage, being so contained. He couldn't take it. Gohan, standing right there, right there in front of him. Gohan took the blast without being hurt at all and even worst, Gohan's power didn't change. Cell was going to go mad if he didn't do something quick.

Gohan gave a cough, then slowly flew down towards the newly formed ground. Cell face went red and threw his hands to the side

"I've had it!" Cell shouted, soon flying down in front of Gohan. Oh, how Cell wanted to rip this annoy little pest to pieces, to hear the bones crack in the little boys body. "Don't get too confident…" Cell shouted, keeping the rage bottle up inside, soon finding his calm posture and wicked smile. "For I have yet to show you, young warrior what I'm truly capable of…ha-ha, but you'll see soon enough!" Cell smiled wickedly hoping to see fear he longed for.

"Can it!"

Cell calm smiled shattered but soon came back

"Ah, a cheeky one…" Cell said, smiling widely. "Well then, lets see how you fair against me when I fight at full strength!"

.

.

.

"NO!" Krillin shouted, his face turning white.

"What? You mean he wasn't even trying until now?" Tien asked, his voice worried and confused with the battle that had raged since Gohan reach his full power.

"Oh no! Great…" Yamcha sadden at the very thought. He remembered saying 'it was too good to be true' and he hated to be right.

"Where is he hiding all of that power?!" Vegeta asked, him and Trunks just gathering with the rest of Z gang. Trunks narrowed his eyes and step forward.

"His bluffing!" Trunks shouted, a few of the Z gang turned their head to him. "He's trying to scare Gohan!"

.

.

.

**AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!**

.

.

There came a sudden rush of air followed by strong pulsing energy from Cell's body. All the power his consumed, all the people he ate giving him more and more power.  Lastly, The Androids he absorb giving his final perfect power. The very Earth began to tremble at his wake of full power. The people who lived in the city found themselves in the crumbling falls of building. The highway packed of cars almost rip apart from weight. People ran aimlessly trying to avoid the wreck, but unable to do anything.

.

.

"I've been waiting for you to turn it up!" Gohan said calmly, even as the ground became more violent. Cell began to calm down and slowly began to stand up straight from his crouched position.

"Well Gohan, are u impr…ARGH!" Cell shouted in mid speech. Everyone stared on in surprise as they stared Cell. Cell threw his head back in pain the looked down at his chest.

"What is **THIS**!?" Cell shouted, staring down the cold clean steel blade of a sword that now was driven through his chest.

Cell spun around, his eyes widen with pain and anger.

"**LINK!**"


	19. Link's interference

**A/N: **Hey all you Reviewing Fans! I finally decided to finish this story off… I guess I want to at least have one story complete in my collection and this is the 'almost' finish one I have. So enjoy the last couple of chapters. ENJOY! i hope you enjoy.

Across from the wounded Cell, stood the weaken warrior Link. His arm outstretched and his breathing quickening, Link stood there with a smirk on his face. The Z gang stood there baffled at the sudden interference from Link.

'LINK!' Gohan suddenly shouted. Everyone turned, beside Cell, to the powered up Gohan, who was now walking towards both Cell and Link. Link's smirk faded. Link cupped his left arm and began to walk towards Cell, soon meeting Gohan half way.

'What's the matter Gohan?'  
'Why did you do that? I can finish him by myself! I don't need help!'  
'Don't let your new found strength blind you…'  
'It's not! I getting him back for all his done to the people of this…'  
'Gohan!' Link suddenly shouted. Gohan went blank at Link sudden uproar. Even the Z gang went speechless expect Goku who just seem to frown. 'Is it your goal to humiliate Cell? Bring him down to his knees slowly and then crush him? And leave him with the knowledge that you, a mere boy defeated the powerful monster?'

'Yeah! I want him to die painfully! Not just physical, but mentally as well!' Gohan explained, rasing his fist to Link. 'What's wrong with that?'  
'This is not the time to be toying around!' Link again shouted. 'The world is in your hands! There is too much to lose if you fall!'  
'I wont!' Gohan growled, narrowing his eyes.

'But that's not enough!'  
Everyone turned to Goku. The proud saiyan was still frowning, but walked normally towards his son.

'F-father…' Gohan studded. Goku paused just a few feet away from Gohan, Cell and Link. Goku peered down at Cell, who was trying to touch the pure blade, scar into his chest. Blood, poured from Cell's mouth and from the new wound. Cell was somehow being compressed and held, something was halting his actions, holding him back.

Goku eyes soon fall upon Link. Link was in bad shape, worst even then Goku. Link seemed to be putting his life on the line, like everyone else, but seemed to be getting the most attention. _Attacking Cell head on could do that_ Goku thought.  
Finally, Goku eye found his super powered son. Gohan was frightened, not shaken scared but worried. Even with all that power, Gohan held his father with high respect.

'Link is right Gohan. I know, with new power and being a saiyan, battle is all that matters. I felt the same way you do now when I fought Frieza on planet Namek' Goku gave Gohan a quick smile, to let Gohan know he wasn't mad. 'I wanted him to know fear! I wanted him to know he was defeated by the same low level saiyan he once thought we were!' Goku voice heightens and became almost angry. 'I only did it, because I knew everyone was safe here on Earth. I know you want to prove yourself, it all right, you've done enough' Gohan stood up straight, lowering his head and sobbed a bit.

'Wow! Goku, he's amazing!' Trunks stated. Vegeta grunted, luckily no one heard him.

'_What a fool! Even though Gohan has surpassed me he shouldn't let this end so quickly! He should finish Cell off slowly! What are you thinking Kakarot! _Vegeta again grunted, which gained Trunks attention.

'What is it father?' Trunks asked. Vegeta shook his head and remained in silence.  
'I guess, even Goku must put his foot down at one point' Yamcha said.  
'Yeah' Tien said simple. Krillin didn't have to say anything, but just nodded.  
.  
.

'Gohan!' Goku said, placing a hand on Gohan's board left shoulder. Gohan peered up at Goku, with wet filled eyes. Goku saw this and smiled. 'Your not alone Gohan let us help you'

The strong ego Gohan had gathered after his fears and rage exploded, fuelling his new power, was suddenly gone. Gohan loosen his fists and smiled.

'Thanks dad. And you too Link' Gohan gave both Link and Goku a warming smile. Goku patted Gohan on the head, giving his own smile. Link just sighed with a weak smile. His wounds were painful.

.  
.  
.

'ARGH!' Cell screamed. 'Cruse you Link!'

Link turned his head down to Cell, who was still trying to pull at the sword. Cell was able to move slightly, but was restricted to any bigger movement.

Link turned quickly to Gohan, who was now watching. Gohan nodded, allowing Links assistance. Link again smirked and moved in front of the fallen monster. There, with his shadow casting over Cell, he grabbed at the feeble monster's throat and yanked him from the ground, just like Cell had done to him.

'This is it Cell!' Link shouted, holding Cell just above his head. 'This is where everything will change and the reign of Cell falls!' Link toss Cell like a rag doll. Cell didn't go far, Link was still weak after all, even though the pink fairy tried to heal him, it wasn't enough. Link walked to where Cell now laid and stood above the monster, the sun blazing behind Link.

'It is now, that peace will once again reign here! And you will be torn to shreds and your power lost… forever! When I'm done with you that is!'  
.  
.

'Hey Krillin?'  
The bold-headed warrior turned to Yamcha, who lend closer to him.  
'Don't you reckon Link could be a past saiyan?' Yamcha asked.  
'I don't know…why do you ask?'  
'Man, look at him! He's almost acting like Vegeta in a battle!' Yamcha stated. 'You know bro… the whole tough guy thing!' Krillin gave a chuckle.  
'You kind of right Yamcha!'  
'Yeah… Link might as well be. But Link is too composed and focused to be a saiyan' Tien spoke up. 'Link uses wisdom and strategy. Even at best, saiyans just rush in'

.  
.

Cell, with the restricting power of the sword rose to his knees. The sword was firmly in place and was not moving anywhere. Cell could tell Link was hovering above him by the casting shadow. He could feel Link was mocking him; Cell's blood began to boil.

'Fight me like a real man, you coward!' Cell shouted. 'Take this sword out of me!'

'No!' Link just shouted back. Link stood next to Cell and grab the back of Cell's head, which he grasped tightly. 'Your not even a man, so it invalided anyway. But don't worry, you wont have to endure this much longer'

'What! Do you think you can really win? You tried and failed!' Cell reminded.  
'Is there something you've kept hidden from us Link?' Piccolo asked, walking closer to Goku and Gohan. Link turned with a smile and gave a thumb up.  
'Just a small trick, I hoped I wouldn't have to use' Link explained.  
'So who's toying now!' Vegeta shouted.

Link's smiled widen. At any other time, everyone would have broken up into a hysterical laughter, but now was not the time. Link lowered his head and stood back. Cell looked towards Link and growled.

'You can't hurt me! In my powerful state and your weaken power, you can't do anything!' Cell shouted. Link smirked and raised both hands above his head.  
'You think I'm bluffing?' Link asked.  
'Stop mocking me! Your bluffing!' Cell again shouted, narrowing his eyes and grinning his teeth. Link suddenly lost his smirk, which was replaced with an angry grin.  
'Then call my bluff!' Link began to build up a charge, but the Z gang couldn't tell where the charge was being built. '**SWORD…RELEASE!'  
.  
.  
.**

The Master Sword wedge into Cell's body began to glow blue. Small amounts of electrical discharge, sparked off from the blade, until it swarmed Cell. Cell screamed out in pain. The sword felt like liquid fire burning within the monsters chest that slowly spread throughout every inch of Cell.

The monsters cry drew the attention of everyone. The Z gang were forced to cover their ears and even Hercule's mob was too. The scream echoed everywhere. The people of the cities could hear everything. At first they too screamed, but then they just stood there, in a state of confusion.

'What's going on?'

'Who's screaming?

'Oh god! Where is Hercule!"

Everyone was searching for answer to his or her questions, but everyone was just as baffled as the next person they sort help from.

.  
.

'Hercule! What's going on?' the woman asked, covering her ears. Hercule didn't respond. He was squeezing his ears so hard, that all small sounds seemed block out. All he could hear was the sound of Cell screams.

'Ladies and gentlemen!' the report again boomed, this time he was screaming everything he said to over power Cell's cry. 'Cell seems taken surprised again by that sword wielder fellow and is somehow in a lot…' the report suddenly stopped as his glass shattered and the camera glass lens broke, even though the camera was still out of use. '…Of pain' the reporter finished.

.  
.  
.

'ARGH!'

'What going on! What's happening!' Trunks asked, he too with his hands at his ears.  
'Whatever it is…Cells feeling it!' Yamcha responded. Piccolo began to fall to his knees. As a Namek, he had good hearing, that now he wished he didn't have.  
'I-It's the sword!' Piccolo screamed. Everyone turned to the fallen Namek, with the arms still at their ears. Goku and Gohan moved slowly to aid Piccolo. Vegeta ran pass the trio till he was behind Link.  
'Confound it! What did you do!' Vegeta shouted, his teeth bearing. Link was the only one who did have his ears covered by his hands. All Link had was a smile on his face. 'Answer me boy!'  
'You'll see Vegeta!' Link replied.  
'No! You explain this to me now…' Vegeta suddenly became loss in words.

.  
.

Everyone began to lower their arms as Cell's scream turned into painful grunts. The Z gang stared, even Piccolo who was luckily to survive at Cell. Cell was breathing quickly and clutching at his chest where the sword was impaled. Cell body was increasing in size and then shrinking rapidly. The colour scheme of Cell's skin was changing; Cell himself was changing. And the major difference, which caught Vegeta in the mid of his sentence was Cell's power was breaking.

'I don't believe!' Vegeta shouted, his mouth hanging wide.  
'Cell's is…' Tien began to say  
'Changing! And his body…' Yamcha added, soon interrupted by Krillin.  
'Is morphing! Like he's…' stated Krillin.  
'Changing back! Cell's looks like he's turning back into his…' Trunks continued off from Krillin's line of thought.  
'Imperfect-self! Which means…' Piccolo said, pausing just as Gohan spoke up.  
'His total power and energy will be…' Gohan shouted his mouth hanged open just as Vegeta's was.  
'…Destroyed' Goku whispered.

.  
.

'_That's right guys'_ Link thought, overhearing the Z gang's whispers. '_Just like you all said…you all knew what was happing. Funny how you all finished one another's sentences'_ Link sighed while bearing a calm smile. This was it. This is what his training has put him through, and the end result was nothing to what he expected.

Link began to think of his return home. Ganondorf was not going to be so hard now. In fact, Link could see Ganondorf's defeat very clearly, as if another vision was being display before him.

But then a strange feeling popped into Link's head. Link's smile disappeared and was replaced with uncertainty.

'_Something not right…_' Link again thought, starring down at the master sword, which was releasing Cell's energy. '_How come I've never used this attack before and yet I already knew its affect?_' In the training room at Capsule Corp, he learnt energy attacks and how to fly. But he never learnt anything to do with the sword. Link thought on it some more, but was interrupted by Cell scream.

Link walked over to Cell and again grabbed at the back of the monsters head, which was beginning to change size. Cell slowly jerked his head towards Link. Cell was still under the affects of the master sword and could no rise his fist for a punch.

'Do you know what happening Cell?' Link asked, before turning his head to look at the Z gang. 'They do. And so do I'  
'O-once this stops…y-your d-dead!' Cell growled, blood pouring from his mouth.  
'Once it stops?' Link started to laugh. 'Cell… let me explain. This sword' Link began to say while touching the blade, sending lager amounts of pain through Cell. 'Is made by light. Evil cannot touch and evil will certainly die from being sliced by it. But you Cell, have the unlucky fortune to be impaled with it…'  
'S-so…' Cell interrupted, his breathing increasing the more power was being destroyed.  
'So, this blade will not stop!' Link shouted, which caused Cell to go quiet, even while his in pain. 'The blade is destroying your energy, all of it! Then, when your energy gone it will destroy your entire body…down to every last cell, until you disappear into oblivion!' Link wore that wicked smile as he stood, over Cell. 'Not even your regeneration will work if all cells are destroy…nothing will be left'

Cell started to growl until it almost came out as if he was screaming again. Link just smile as Cell energy was dropping fast.

'As I said Cell, not much longer and everything will stop' Link smirked and laughed. 'For you' Cell stopped his scream, which came out now more like grunts as Cell turned his head to face Link.

'C-cruse y-you!' Cell growled, turning his hands on the ground into fists. Link saw Cell actions, but did not take it likely.  
'There nothing you can do about it Cell…this is the slowest but most affective way to finish your sorry ass!'

'NO!' Cell screamed, causing the ground around him to compact into the ground. Link could feel Cell's anger increase ten fold. Link staggered backwards as Cell was fighting the drain of his power into powering up. Cell raised his mighty hands and joined them in front of his chest, where the blade poked out. 'CRUSE YOU!' and with a mighty thud…  
.

**Boom  
.**

Cell smashed his joined fists into his chest, directly where the sword stuck out. The sword retracted out of Cell's body and was flung about the arena, landing blade first into the rocky ground.

The Z gang were surprised very quickly. Link had boasted that the sword would have finish Cell off, and they believed him because they could sense the drain in Cell's power.

'Oh man!' Krillin shouted, slowly walking backwards. Krillin sallowed hard and almost went completely pale. 'This ain't good! I was sure we had him!'  
'Yeah! It felt like we won!' Tien said.  
'No kidding…' Yamcha exclaimed, also backing off from Cell.  
'Don't panic guys!' Trunks spoke up, running in between the scared trio, 'We still have Gohan!'  
'Hell yeah!' Yamcha shouted, somehow recomposing himself. 'This should be a piece of cake now Cell's drain of his full power!'  
'I don't knowguys…' Krillin mumbled sounding very worried. 'What if Cell's pulls another trick and releases more energy?'  
'I agree with Krillin' Tien said, standing ready in case of a fight. 'We just don't know what Cell might have planned! I do not doubt Gohan. I'm just don't think it wise to be relax just yet'

Vegeta who was on a high platform the group below him heard their conversation. Vegeta was neither smiling nor worried. He was just as confused as they were.

'_The very idea of Cell hiding more power is ridicules!_' Vegeta scolded in his thoughts. Vegeta tighten his fists and then beared his teeth. Even though he thought it was ridicules, he felt it wasn't too far off the truth. '_But he has mock me till a point I don't know whether or not his bluffing! ARGH! Cruse him…_'  
.  
.

Cell breathing became more rapid. The sword was gone but the burning sensation was imprinted into his being and continued to torture him inside. Cell slowly rose his head, his gazes following a path to wards the Z gang till he had fixed on all of them. The one he more focused on was Link, the closes of them all. Cell was grinning angrily and pour seemed to increase as Cell's breathing became harsher and faster.

Link could sense Cell intention. Hurt him, choke him, and rip his body to pieces and much worst. Link narrowed his eyes and began, as Krillin and Yamcha did, back away. But Cell leaped at Link and found Link in his grasp. Gohan, with fist ready jumped to completely knock Cell out, but his punch missed as Cell took himself and his captive in the air.

Link gulped what air he could and groan as Cell's might hand squeezed tighter around Link's already damage neck.

'YOU!' Cell screamed, again squeezing till he was sure he had cut all air from entering Link's body. Link tried to scream, cough even but nothing came out. No voice, not even wind escaped. Link grabbed at Cell's hand and try to loosen the hold, but in his weak state didn't nothing less them anything. 'I… will make you… PAY!' Cell's reared back his free left hand, curled it into a fist and charged a powerful punch blast. 'SAY GOODBYE!'

Cell threw his super charged fist straight and Link's face. Link could tell, that hit would break his skull and end his life in one move. Not the cleanest but he knew it was over. Link could feel the heat in his body rise. Was it the lack of air, the sense of doom that caused his body to rise? Link knew it was both and just shut his eyes and…

'ARGH!'

**'AAARRRGGGHHH!'**


	20. The fight continues

Both Link and Cell remained, in deadlock. Cell's fist had fully connected with Link's bruised and beaten face. Cell's fist remained locked into Link's cheek, even over two minutes. Link's eyes were clear white and small amounts of drool exited his mouth that Cell's fist slightly covered. The force of Cell punch seemed to knock Link out cold, or just slightly stunned him.

Cell on the other hand, had his mouth wide open. Blood poured from the corner of his mouth and other exit wounds around his body. Cell was left in a state of total silence, just like Link but Cell was aware of what was going on. Link was just stunned.

'Y-You…' Cell mumbled, his eyes slowly drifting down to his now major recovered wound, which left a massive scar on his chest after Link's sword left his body.

Cell saw Link's right arm extended towards his own body. The arm was right at Cell's chest and there in the middle of Cell chest was an… arrow?

Not just any arrow, Cell could feel his entire body beginning to freeze. Link's hand seemed gripped around the tail of the arrow, but his body was lifeless now, that his hand could drop freely. 'W-what h-have you d-done?'

Cell's grip around Link's throat loosened, allowing Link to fall through his fingers. Links body floated towards the ground, his tunic and pants flapping by the passing wind and his hair swaying everywhere. It didn't take long for Link to hit the ground, his body crushed into a small rock pile and the impact caused a small crater-more like an outline of Link just a five inches deep.

'Link!' Gohan and Goku shouted. The pair went to move to give add to the fallen sword wielder, but was suddenly passed by three other figures. Goku and Gohan noticed Krillin and Tien flew pass them and Yamcha hovered in front of them.

'We'll take care of Link, just keep Cell of our backs!' Yamcha shouted as he sped to his two other friends by Link's side. Goku and Gohan didn't have much of a choice; they were the stronger fighters and could not defend Link if they were helping him.

'Link!' Krillin shouted, checking Link neck for a pulse. Krillin noted that Link was bleeding from his cheek and his neck had the bruise mark and indents were Cell's hand from their grip. It made it easier to find his pulse because of the indents but he found the pulse to be extremely weak and almost unnoticeable. 'He has a pulse guys!' Krillin stated. 'But very weak'

'No shit Krillin!' Yamcha exclaimed, sounding almost angry. Yamcha peered up at Cell and raised his clinched fist. 'He was at the mercy of that thing! His lucky to be alive!' Tien stood and place a hand on Yamcha's shoulder. 'If only I was stronger I could take him on!' Yamcha shouted. Tien narrowed his eyes and sighed.

'Hey, let attend to Link first, before we go off into what could have been' Tien suggested. Yamcha lowered his fist and sighed. He knew he would never acquire the power to stand up to Cell.

_'Wishful thinking'_ Yamcha thought, bending down and grabbing one of Link's arms. Tien took Link left arm and wrapped it around his shoulder and Yamcha took his right arm. Krillin, when Tien and Yamcha hoisted Link to his feet reached inside Link's tunic to find the healing fairy or red potion.

Krillin pulled out the small brown deku nuts giving off small amount of light. Krillin then pulled out arrows. Some of the arrows were normal and other acquiring different power of fire, ice and light. His hands then found the small blue bombs, which Krillin quickly put back. And then he found the strange masks. Krillin looked confused and baffled that Link could have so much…junk!

'What is all this stuff?' Krillin asked, rasing an eyebrow as he held the hook shot. Yamcha also raised an eyebrow.

'Better not wonder about it now bro, just find that bottle!' Yamcha suggested. Krillin took another dive into Link's tunic. Krillin moved his hand in and out of every pocket he could feel, soon feeling a smooth surface brace his hand.

'Got it!' Krillin shouted, removing three bottles from the tunic. 'Um…which one?' in one bottle was the healing fairy, but it glow was soft and was in need to rest.

'Not that one, Krillin' Tien said. Krillin nodded and look at the next bottle. It was the red potion but it was one third empty.

'Not that one either bro! He would need more!' Yamcha explained. Krillin sighed and peered at the final bottle. The final bottle contain, untouched, a blue liquid. The bottle seemed to vibrate softly and glow now and then.

'I guess this will have to do' Krillin pointed out.

'Will it work?' Yamcha ask, looking at the blue liquid.

'We got no choice…first lets move Link away' Tien said. Tien and Yamcha lifted Link and slowly moved Link towards the main group, with Krillin and the bottle in hand following behind.

Cell remained in his mid air state, with the ice arrow stuck in his chest. Cell stared in horror as his still morphing chest started to freezes. Cell could still feel the burn of the master sword and now felt the ice spread across his body. He swiped widely at the ever-growing ice and tried to fight the spread. But the more he fought, the more the ice spread. Cell realized the ice spread was moving down to his legs.

His hips were frozen and so was his upper thigh and soon his knees were under ice.

'This can't be happening!' Cell screamed swiping madly at the ice covering his body.

Unknown to Cell was how heavy he was getting. The ice increasing his weight caused the mighty monster to slowly hover down to the ground. But Cell was too busy to try and defeat the ice from spreading further.

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta stood by each other as Cell slowly floated down to the ground. Their eyes were fixed on Cell, and as he descended their heads followed. Trunks, Tien Yamcha and Krillin took care of Link. They popped open the cork in the bottle, a small cloud of blue smoke rose from the lid. Krillin sat behind the fallen warrior, resting Links head on Krillin's legs. Yamcha held the bottle to his lips and slowly poured the liquid into Link's slightly opened mouth.

'Not too much Yamcha!' Tien reminded, placing a hand on Yamcha's shoulder. 'Don't drown him!'

'Hey man! Don't worry about!' Yamcha said, starring at Tien while continuing to pour Link the blue potion. 'Trust me will ya!'

Krillin smiled and then noticed Link was twitching. Krillin peered down at Link's head and saw Yamcha was pouring too much potion down Link's mouth.

'HEY!' Krillin shouted. 'That's too much bro!'

Yamcha spun around and quickly removed the bottle.

'Hey sorry Link!' Yamcha apologized wiping the extra blue potion off Link's face.

'Yamcha, he's still stunned' Trunks noticed, as Link didn't make any other movement. Link remained still just like before when he landed, the only thing that made him look alive was that his eyes remained open, but his eyes were still blank.

'ARGH! What is this!' Cell again shouted, swiping at the ice. His arms swung from left and right fighting off the ice that was now heading towards his upper body. The ice had completely taken over his lower half from the chest down, the only parts that remained untouched was his arms and head, but not for much longer.

'What is this unnatural attack?' Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Link control the power of ice? Is he some sort of old fashion spell caster?'

Piccolo smiled, almost laughing a bit.

'From what we've seem, I bet there is more we don't yet know about our young friend' Piccolo stated.

'Let's just hope this ice can keep Cell bind' Goku said, his expression between happy and angry.

'Maybe we can shatter him?' Gohan suggested, looking up at his father. Goku returned the look back down at his son and smiled.

'I wish it was that easy, Gohan'

'Cell still has my cells in him. He'll regenerate if we don't destroy every single cell' Piccolo reminded. Vegeta growled and stomped his left foot into the ground, his left hand raised at Piccolo face.

'ARGH! If it wasn't for your blasted cells, Cell would have been dead earlier!' Vegeta snapped at the green Namek. Piccolo didn't respond to Vegeta's statement. Piccolo wasn't even sure he could make a come back to that.

'Well! If you didn't let your power go to your head Vegeta! Cell may have been destroyed before he got to the last android!' Piccolo snapped back, remembering Vegeta's action against Cell before he became perfect.

'Dad!' Gohan shouted, pointing his finger at Cell. Goku and the two waring warriors turned to Cell once more.

'ARGH!' Cell raised his right hand to his face. Cell starred at the unbeatable ice running up both left and right arms. Cell had tried battling the ice from spreading but it just seemed to come back with more force and now it had gotten out of control for Cell to hold back anymore. The ice completely sealed his right arm and Cell then looked on in horror as the last bit of flesh on his left hand was sealed. The four warriors watched as the ice began it ways to Cell's head. Cell tried moving his head around to keep the ice from taking over, but Cell just lost and stared at his onlookers. 'This ice won't last!' was Cell's last words as the ice completely froze over the mighty warrior and turned him into an ice sculpture.

'Is it over Goku?' Trunks asked from the back lines. Goku didn't turn to face Trunks but just stood there starring at the frozen Cell.

'Far from over…' Goku replied harshly.

'What do we do Goku?' Piccolo asked. Piccolo pointed his index finger to the ice figure and frowned. 'Do we blast this sculpture and hopefully shattered him into oblivion?' Goku didn't answer Piccolo. Goku wasn't sure they could be successful to do so and be able to put a permeant stopper in Cell's regeneration.

'What do you think Namek!' Vegeta asked angrily. 'We take a slim chance at completely finishing Cell with a blast! Wait till he defrost and then beat him to a bloody poult!'

'I'll be gladly to do it!' Gohan spoke up pounding his fist together.

'We'll wait for Link to wake before we make a decision' Goku decided, turning around and walking towards the group behind him.

'Say that again Kakarot!' Vegeta shouted, stepping in front of Goku. 'You expect us to wait for that boy to wake up! We don't know how long we might wait! Cell may defrost soon, Kakarot!' Goku peered at Vegeta with narrowed eyes.

'Hey guy!' Yamcha shouted. Everyone turned to face Yamcha expect for Goku and Vegeta who were lock in an eye deadlock. Yamcha stood up with a smile and waved his hand, 'Link's waking up! The dudes alright!'

Upon hearing that, Vegeta turned his head with sharp eyes and stared down at Link's twitching body.

'Looks like we didn't have to wait long' Vegeta just heard as Goku walked passed him. Vegeta didn't try to make snap back at Goku but just mumble under his breathe, crossing his arms angrily as he did.

Link sat upright from Krillin's legs and rubbed the back of his head, as will as rubbing his lower back. Link, with weary and sore eyes peered down at himself, starting at his legs. His pants were completely torn and there were numerus bloodstains. Link then raised his glare at to his chest. The tunic was just as bad as his pants. They were ripped, covered in small bloodstains and were in need of some fixing. Link sighed and adjusted his leather boots and gloves.

'How you feeling, Link?' Krillin asked, smiling afterwards.

'Yeah! You kind of gave us a scare out there!' Yamcha stated patting Link shoulder softly. Link smiled and cracked his neck to the side.

'I'm fine…not to my full strength though but it will do' Link told the group around him.

'You sure took a beating against Cell. I wasn't sure you'll survive that punch!' Tien said. Link smiled shortly before his smile became lager and more sinister.

'His powers failing…'

The group went silent. The group knew that Cell as an android, it was had to sense his power, but how Link said it just made then think it was possible for Cell to be defeated.

'Link…' Goku spoke up from the silence. Link peered up at Goku. Goku's hard expression faded to his normal look and nodded his head behind him. 'Cell is completely frozen thanks to you'

Link arose from the ground, his eyes narrowed and his mouth in a frown. Link walked up towards Cell, the ice reflecting light into his face. Goku followed behind and out the corner of his eyes peered at Link walking in front of him.

'We need to decide what to do now with him' Goku told Link, but Link didn't answer him, instead, just quicken his pace.

'Leave it to me, Goku' for some reason, Goku just stopped and allow Link to go ahead. Gohan and the rest of the gang came up behind Goku and watched Link step up to the frozen sculpture.

'What is he going to do daddy?' Gohan asked. Goku didn't say anything.

'Goku?' Trunks asked, wanting to know what was going on. 'What's going to happen?'

'I…don't know' was Goku reply.

'You don't know?' Piccolo repeated.

'He wants to do it on his own' Goku explained.

'How do you know that, Goku?' Yamcha asked. Again Goku didn't answer. They were left to just watch and find out what Link had in stored.

Link eyes were focused and his face clearly showed signs of determination. Link's hand turned into fists and all his muscle bulked up. Link slowly raised his right arm and opened his hand, extending all fingers out and then curling them upwards. In a short second flames appeared from his sleeve of his tunic, swarming around his arm and gather into a dark red ball in his hand.

'What si that boy doing?' Vegeta asked seeing the fireball appear as Link continue his walk to Cell.

Link's arm remained engulfed in flames as he raised the dark fireball and arm to the sky. Link eyes narrowed more and his pace quicken.

'He's not going to do what I think he is, is he?' Trunks asked. Sounding a bit worried.

'If you're thinking, which I'm thinking too, he going to defrost Cell!' Tien tried to answer Trunks question. Krillin who was standing next to Tien sallowed hard.

'Did that punch do more damage to his brain then we thought?'

Link, with his flaming arm reared back, gritted his teeth and threw the fireball towards the frozen Cell. The fireball burst into a sort of fire tornado that suddenly exploded, throwing chunk of melting ices blocks everywhere.

The group were shocked by Link's action. Link was the one for a plan then attack, and he was now just attacking head on. Goku didn't seem fazed by Link's action, nor was Vegeta. Vegeta just didn't understand what Link could do to Cell after all his past attempts. Goku just trusted Link for some reason, that he didn't understand himself.

Cell appeared from the steam clouds as the cloud started to evaporate. Cell at first was unaware of what happen but quickly found his focus. Cell peered down at the arrow still lodged in his chest and quickly removed the now normal arrow. He threw the arrow to the ground and stomped on it with his foot.

'_Darn it! What was that! Does Link think that stupid trick did anything to me?_' Cell thought. As he thought that, his eyes spotted Link with his determined face closing in on him. Cell at first was shock, then surprised and then he became angry.

'You!' Cell shouted, raising both fist to his side as if he was going to power up. 'I will make you feel so much pain! You will be begging me for death when I get my hands on you!' Link didn't take anything of what Cell said and just continue walking towards him. Cell's eyes narrowed and he kind of smiled. 'You really want to died, huh? Then let me give you a first class ticket to hell!'

Cell leaped in the air, speeding towards Link with such force behind him. Cell's wings were spread far apart to give Cell more speed, which help closing the distance between the two. Cell lifted his right hand over his left shoulder and slightly titled his body as well.

Cell noticed Link wasn't stopping, but just kept walking towards Cell. Cell smiled and then began to laugh.

'The last punch didn't finish you! But this is a guarantee killer! And its yours!' screamed Cell.

In a slipt second Cell was right in front of Link. Everything slowed and Link and Cell's eyes met. Cell was smiling wickedly, laughing under his breath and his narrowed eyes focused on his victim. Link didn't raise his head nor change his expression as he look at Cell, but just move his eyes to see the sadistic minded monster.

'Link look out!'

'Move!'

'Get away man! You don't stand a chance!'

'Duck!'

'**DIE YOU FOOL!**' Cell let fly his rased right hand and swiped his powerful arm at Link…shadow.

Cell face went blank and then quickly glared down at the ground. Link was there crouching down. Link had one knee and his left hand on the ground. Cell's face lit up with anger as he saw Link smiling back up at him. Link pushed off from the ground and with his right hand that was reared back punched into the monsters stomach.

**'AAARRGGHH!'**

'Whoa! How did Link get so fast?' Trunk asked seeing the quick reaction from Link. To them, it was a quick swipe by Cell and a sudden punch from Link, after avoiding Cell's attack.

'Your guess is as good as mine dude' Yamcha said, scratching his head.

Cell collapsed to the ground face first. Before he hit the ground his hand found his stomach and clutched the area were Link impacted.

Cell arose from his knees, slowly raising his upper half up straight, but remained on his knees, his hands holding his stomach. Link was a few feet away from Cell. After the punch into Cell's stomach, Link flew past Cell and landed five feet away, standing up straight, rubbing his knuckles and then continued on walking. Cell peered out of the corner of his eyes to see Link walking away.

'How could he…only two of his punch made contact' Cell mumbled, blood appearing from his mouth, and the scar Cell thought to be healed slightly bleed. 'Then why am I so damaged!' Cell quickly turned his head to the side, just seeing Link still walking away from the corner of his eyes. 'I'll finish this now!'

Cell lowered his hands, spun around while still lowered on the ground and jumped towards the unaware warrior. Cell started screaming as he raised his fist, just a few feet away from Link. Cell gave a might roar and let fly his punch…but was suddenly stopped.

His punch wasn't interfered with. But he was suddenly stopped in mid air. He wasn't going forward anymore. Cell examined the area around him, trying to figure out what stop his moment. Soon, he felt an unnaturally strong grip on his left back leg. Cell spun around and saw his problem.

'GOHAN!' Cell shouted. Gohan, with his mighty hand gripped on Cell's leg smiled before throwing Cell into the ground behind the young saiyan.

Link paused only briefing to turn his head and smile before continue his walk.

'Whoa! These guys is gold!' Hercule suddenly shouted from the sideline of the fight, with a small smile appearing. Caroni, Pirozhki and the woman moved closer towards Hercule, who was fixed on the battle.

'These two have talent! I've decided to take them under my wing!' Hercule declared. Caroni and Pirozhki went blank.

'Hey master…what about us?' Pirozhki asked, pointing his finger at himself.

'We paid you to train us!' Caroni reminded the world champ. Hercule quickly turned around with an angry looking face.

'What! You two aren't worth my time!' Hercule shouted. Both Caroni and Pirozhki became hurt and had sad look on both their faces.

'Hey that hurt'

'Great idea Hercule!' The woman shouted, despite the two guys sadden looks. 'If you sign those two up on contract, they'll bring a lot of money to your dojo!' Hercule went silent with his eyes closed, a slight smile appeared on his face.

'I…hadn't thought of that' the world champ whispered.

'Umm…Hercule' the reporter suddenly spoke up after hearing Hercules statement. 'About those two. Honestly, whom are you trying to fool here? It is obvious they are far more skill then you' Hercule's eyes shot open and turned to the reporter, with again a hurt and surprised look.

'What! Come on, are you for real!' Hercule shouted. 'Those guys are amateurs! Sure they got some talent, but if they train as hard, they could be as good as me…uh-uh' Hercule nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

Cell arose from the ground he was recently thrown in. Cell shook his head sightly, small bits of rock fall from his head. Once he made sure he was okay Cell then peered over his shoulder at Gohan. The young saiyan stood there with his eyes locked on Cell and his face empty of expression.

Cell frowned angrily as he stood up. Cell wiped the side of his mouth to clear the blood from his lips. Cell's was totally annoyed, even beyond annoyed. Cell was pissed. Cell eyed Gohan and then he gaze fall upon Link who was still walking away. Cell looked further up ahead and soon saw Link was heading towards the master sword. Cell at first thought of speeding towards Link and get him in the back. But Cell then thought about Gohan's speed.

'_This cannot be! I'm perfect! I am elite! It is impossible for me to be beat by a saiyan boy! Yet this on is different!_' Cell thought angrily. He then again looked at Link. '_He should have been dead long ago! What is it that keeps him alive! Fine…if I have to prove myself once again this will be for the last time!_'


	21. Link's ascention

'I will not be humility by a child! This ends now!' Cell shouted, flying towards Cell with his fists flying at the young saiyan.

Gohan didn't seem fazed as Cell threw his series of punches. Gohan calmly blocked Cell's attacks and counterattacked with his own. Cell frowned as his attacks fail and then quickly tried a blast shot. Cell quickly stopped attacking and pointed his finger at Gohan's head, gathering the pink energy to form Freiza's finishing move. Cell smiled as he tried a shot…

But suddenly the blast lost it target as Gohan high kicked Cell's pointed hand to the sky. Cell went to quickly grab his wounded hand but was kicked away by Gohan, smashing into a nearby cliff, ten miles away.

The dust slowly cleared and Cell slowly emerged from his rocky embedment at the foot of the cliff. Cell rubbed the back of his head and stood with his legs crouched and fits at his side.

'I have had it! Your dead and this is your final moment!' Cell shouted. Cell was about to take a foot forward when a voice shouted to him.  
.  
.

'Hey Cell!' Cell turned his gaze just to the side of Gohan, until he saw Link, standing behind his master sword. Link was smiling for some reason. Cell was confused when he saw that strange smile appear on his face. 'How about we finish what we started, Cell!'

'Link?' Gohan called, not turning his head to face Link. 'Are you sure? Your power is almost gone!'

'Don't worry Gohan, I can handle this' Link assured.

'Yes Gohan! Let Link fight!' Cell shouted from the bottom of the cliff. 'This wont takes long, just a short intermission!' Link was kind of annoyed that Cell still kept in high spirit, even though he was being beating by Gohan, a saiyan boy. Link guessed, just because he wasn't strong enough to pose any threat, Cell could be as cocky all he wanted.

Gohan lowered his head slightly and closed his eyes. Gohan could clearly sense Link power, so low and almost unnoticeable. Such a power would be crush if Cell was to give a good flick to Link's head. Evaluating Link's power and the confidence his voice contain as well as the attempts Link tried against Cell, he didn't understand what Link could be planning.

'_Link? What are you planing to do against Cell?_' Gohan thought, his voice broadcasting inside Link's mind. Link shifted his eyes to the young saiyan.

'_Are you worried about me?_' Link asked. Gohan sighed.

'_I just don't understand…your power is too low to fight. You'll die!_' Link began to laugh in his mind, Gohan heard this and was just confused. '_What are you planning?_'

'_This world has it own rules on how to fight. Cell knows those rules…I'm just going to use my rules_'

'_What? That doesn't make sense!_'

'_You'll see…and remember_'

'….'  
.  
.

Gohan opened his eyes and turned around to face Link. Gohan was confused but hide it well behind his fighting stare. Gohan sighed, slowly turned around and walked towards Goku and the rest of the Z gang.

'Good luck, Link!' Gohan shouted, not sounding very confident in Link's decision.

As Gohan walked into the group, they all wanted to know what was being planed.

'Hey Gohan! What going on?' Krillin asked. Gohan paused and turned around.

'Link isn't going to fight, is he?' Tien asked, not hearing an answer to Krillin question. Still Gohan remained in silence.

'Come on Gohan!' Trunk shouted. 'What is Link planning?' Gohan sighed and finally opened his mouth to speak.

'I don't know…he just wanted me to trust him'  
.  
.

The came a sudden gust of wind between Cell and Link that caused dust to raised. Link's hair swayed in the wide and his smile grew. Cell stood up straight with his arms folder and a smirk on his face, almost like Link's.

'So Link…' Cell shouted, over the wind. 'Why don't you explain to me, and our viewers what exactly is going on in the pee brain of ours? I think we all are dying to know!'

'It's a secret!' Link replied.

'Really?' Cell smile faded. 'Well! You better make sure this is good plan. Either way you're going to die…I'll hate to see you fail without causing damage!' Cell began to laugh.

'The last time I fought you, I thought I did damage remember? You power has been reduced!' Link reminded.

'I assured you it was a lucky shot!' Cell snapped back, dropping his arms and pounding his fist together. Cell quickly crouched down and raised his left hand for a punch.

'Hold it Cell!' Link suddenly shouted raising his right hand after seeing Cell stands. Cell stopped just like Link said. Cell began to frown and Link was too. Link lowered his hand and exhaled heavily. 'Let me at least to fight at full power!'

'What?' Cell shouted.

'What did he say?' Vegeta asked, sounding very surprised and angry.

'Link's not at full power?' Trunks queried.

'There no way that possible!' Piccolo stated.

Everyone faces including Cell went blank. Link would not have gone into a fight against Cell not at Full power, unless he was planning something big or just toying with Cell, so Cell would believe he had the advantage and then just rip the carpet underneath him. But everyone could sense the limited power Link had and how close he is to running on empty. They knew for a fact Link was not toying with Cell, but they could also rule out, that with such limited power he could not have been planning anything big.

Cell's confused face started to twitch. He lips were moving, jerking to the side. It was almost he was trying to smile when his face is in a mould. Cell closed his eyes, bitting down on his lip till he just exploded into a wild laughter.

Link frown was unshaken as Cell began to laugh. He wasn't the bit scared. Link didn't fell angry that Cell was once again laughing at him. Link just stood there calmly and turned his hands into fists.

'Come on!' Yamcha shouted. 'I know Link is trying to make Cell scared… but come on! He hardly has any power left!' Yamcha saw the many faces, beside Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo look at him. Yamcha coughed and scratched the back of his head. 'I guess it is kind of funny…don't you think?

'You really think Link was just joking, Yamcha?' Krillin asked, placing his hands on his hip. Yamcha looked down at Krillin with one of those unsure looks and nodded.

'But what if Link isn't lying?' Tien asked. 'What if he could get his power back? What if he does a Cell and reveal some hidden power?'

'That's impossible…even for Link' Piccolo spoke up. The trio turned to Piccolo and waited for Piccolo to continue. 'He can't do a Cell because Cell is an android, so we can't feel Cell's power! Link is human and we can sense this hidden power if he had any. We would of felt it…Link doesn't know how to hide his power' Piccolo then grunted and continued. 'As a Namek, I can sense power suppressed inside a being…and I tell you Link is on his last ounce of power'

'Oh…' the trio sighed.

'Then what could he have planned?' Trunks asked, slowly walking up to Piccolo. Piccolo sightly turned his head to see Trunks. 'Why would Link claim to have this power, when he knows Cell can sense his power? He wouldn't make a bluff like that!'

'I don't know Trunks, its not like Link to do something like that!' Piccolo responded.

Gohan was deep in thought replaying Links word in his head. Gohan, so far beside Goku, were the only two that had faith in Link's choice.  
.  
.

'HA-HA!' Cell laughed, he was laughing so hard the ground started to vibrate slightly.

Cell was seemed crying, too much pain from laughing to so hard. Cell grabbed at his side and gave a final burst of outrageous laughter. From that final burst was a giant gust of wind that blew harshly about Link. Link just stood there waiting, with a frown till Cell calmed down. Cell began to subside his laughter till he was down to a chuckle. 'Oh, that was good!' Cell said, wiping a tear from his eyes. 'I haven't laughed like that in a long time! You truly are a comedian, Link! Have you ever thought of taking that up as a career?'

Link stood there in silence. Cell waited for an answer, slightly chuckling. Cell soon stopped laughing and returned back to his serious self.

'So…how exactly are you going to fight at full power? You hardly have any power left?' Cell asked, with a smile. 'With my sensors, your running low on any power…so what are you going to fight me with? Hopes and dreams?'

'Magic…' Link whispered.

'Huh? Say what…speak up I couldn't hear you boy!' Cell demanded, not hearing Link's answer.

'I'm not going to use power to beat you!' Link shouted back to Cell.

'Oh?'

'The power is only so I can withstand your attacks! I have something else to back me up! Something you can't defend against!'

Cell didn't break into laughter again, but just remained serious.

'_Okay Link_' Gohan thought, narrowing his eyes. '_I hope you know what you are doing_'

Link outstretched both his arms; inhaling and exhaling deeply, then slowly brought his hands to the handle of the master sword but did not touch it.

'Hey Cell? You want to know how'll I get my power back, right?' Link asked. Cell didn't answer, but just remained silent with his arms crossed. 'The power I'm getting back isn't mine…its your!'  
.  
.

'WHAT!' Cell shouted, suddenly dropping his crossed arms.

'Can Link do that?' Trunks asked.

'How could he?' Vegeta asked sounding baffled. 'It's impossible unless he has a tail like Cells!'

'How can that be! You can't take my power! I would kill you before you got close to absorb my power!' Cell explained the impossibility of Link getting his power. 'There is no way!'

'What about the power you lost?' Link asked.

Cell went quiet and so did everyone else. Link again exhaled and inhaled, deeper this time. Link wasn't happy that he had silence Cell but had more the angry look on his face, with his eyebrows narrowed.

'The power my sword was destroying, when inside you wasn't really destroy you power. It was draining your power, then converting the power into pure energy and then storing it inside the blade'

Link could feel everyone eyes fall upon the blade. The blade itself started to glow bright blue and then faded as Link spoke.

'In the many battles I've been in, this sword has absorbed a bit of my enemies power, every time this sword had struck them…' Link again exhaled and inhaled. 'From two being of great energy have been gathered in this sword. On being yours Cell and another being in my world with almost the same power as you!'

Cell narrowed his eyes and frowned while starring at both the sword and Link.

'NOW! See me in full power!' Link shouted, grasping the handle with both hands.  
.  
.

The sword was engulfed in its own aura, a light blue aura. The sword gave off sparks of orange colour energy. The energy started to spark it way around Link's hands that grasped the sword and then crawled up his arms. The energy then swirled around Link's entire body. Link eyes were focused on the sword. He was grunting and groaning as the energy flow from the sword into his body increased. His head started to raise and then fall slightly into his chest, fighting the urge to not scream. The blue aura around the sword soon engulfed both itself and Link. The aura grew so intense that it looked like a flame that sprouted from the ground. Small amounts of rocks flew from the ground, small ones and then large chunks ripped from the Earth.

Link so far could handle the intake of energy. He was grunting and groaning just to keep backs the urge to scream but was handling it well. Links breathing though was increasing, it was calm deep intakes and now it was somewhere between shallow and deep.

'Unreal' Vegeta whispered, starring at Links increasing power.

Cell so far, wasn't as impressed. He was still calm about Link's power increase; though he felt a bit annoyed it was his own energy going into Link.

The emblem of the Triforce started to glow orange and small amount of orange orbs began to emerge. They started to swirl around Link and the lifted into the sky. Link, while still getting the increase of power from the sword stared at the orbs that floated around him.

Suddenly Link felt a major surge go through him. The surge sent Link straight to his knees, like someone kicked the back of his right leg in and held him down. Link's face was in his chest, but he fought against the heavy gravity that held him down to raise his head. His head slowly jerked up. His eyes were closed till he had his head level with the handle of the sword, and then he opened his eyes and exposed his now clear white eyes. Link was baring his teeth as the gravity around him increased. The orange energy sparks also started to quickly surge around him in large amounts.

More and more chunks of rocks ripped themselves from the ground till ten huge boulders surrounded Link, spiralling around him in the blue aura. The tiny orbs were soon ten thousand of them all scattered around Link but were not spiralling as the boulders were.

'ARGH!' Link groaned, his clear white eyes slightly closing on him. 'This is…Argh! Intense!'

The Triforce that was glowing organ began to spread. The whole sword was glowing blue, except for the Triforce emblem, which was now converting the swords glow to orange. Link watch as the whole glow of the sword changed. He could feel the sword vibrate violently in his hands and could also feel a heat build up in his hands and chest. Link didn't know what it was but it was growing and becoming more painful.

'What's happening to Link?' Yamcha asked, covering his eyes, as the orange light from the sword grew bright. Soon everyone was covering their eyes.

'Link's power…increasing so much!' Piccolo shouted his eyes hid behind his arm.

'I guess Link wasn't joking huh, Yamcha!' Trunks said covering his face with both arms.

'Hey!' Tien suddenly shouted. 'W-What happing to those orbs things?' everyone eyes darted to the tiny orbs that surrounded a good fifteen feet around Link.  
.  
.

Link's eyes soon spotted the orbs that were now shaking. All of them were. They each began to shake and soon they shot back into the sword, into the Triforce emblem. The sword grew more violent, shaking almost out of control. The boulders floating began to speed up their spin around Link, till they started to just shot off into any direction

Link watched as the last tiny orb entered the sword. The sword hummed for three seconds before exploding. The sword wasn't destroyed nor anything around it was. It just sent out a pulse wave of extra energy in a see able yellow bubble. As the bubble slowly pass through Link, his body glowed yellow. It slowly crept up his arms, as his arm past through the bubble. And then his knees and chest turned yellow as well, until he was entirely yellow.

The Z gang stood there with the arms about their head, but the light wasn't as strong now so they dropped their arms. There, they gazed at the yellow being Link. Link took his hand off the sword handle and slowly stood up. They could just see his eyes were opened, as Link's eyes were still white.

'His power increase so much!' Krillin stated. 'Gosh, it so cool! It almost as powerful as Goku!'

'So this is it!' Piccolo said. Everyone turned to Piccolo. 'When we first meet Link, we felt he was as strong as Goku in super saiyan form. But before now we could also feel he was weaker too…but now he has reached his max, which is now level with Goku'

The group, after hearing Piccolo turned to Goku who was still staring at Link in his yellow form.

'Something doesn't feel right' Goku said, feeling everyone's gaze upon him.

'What do you mean Goku?' Trunks asked, moving closer to the proud saiyan.

'Can't you feel it son!' Vegeta shouted, gaining his son's Trunks attention. 'I don't know why but I can feel like something been double, almost copied…and a lot of it' Trunks was confused.

'U-um…what do you mean Vegeta?' Krillin asked, expecting a harsh response from Vegeta like he usually does.

'I can't explain it!' Vegeta just reply simply. He sounded like he was holding back his rage.

'So Link?' Cell began to say again crossing his arms. 'This is your full power is it?' Cell began to smirk and chuckle at himself.

'_So! Link's full power is now levelled with Goku. I was expecting something more worth wild but if this is all I get then so be it!_' Cell thought to himself. Cell cracked his head to the side and got into his fighting stance. His left shoulder was faced towards Link. 'Show me what you got Link!'

Suddenly, the yellow light faded from Link's body. The light disappeared from his feet and moved towards Link's head. As the light disappeared over his boots, everyone noted that this leather boots and black pants, as the light pasted above Link's waist were restored. No rips or holes what so ever. The light past Link neck and they saw his green tunic was restored as well. And then the light fully disappeared and everyone saw Link face with his…

'WHAT?' Cell shouted.

'THAT…that can't be!' Vegeta also shouted.

Everyone gasped as they stared at Link; their mouths hung wide open. Piccolo stared, and the harder he stared the harder it was for him to believe.

'Its…not possible!' Piccolo shouted slowly.

'I can't believe it…I thought it was impossible…he can't' Trunks was lost in words, as he couldn't describe what he saw.

'Whoa!' Yamcha and Krillin both exclaimed. 'Way ago Link! Add another super fighter to the team! The pair cheered. They sort of did a bit of a dance.

'Link…they were right…' Tien began to say. He didn't know how best to say anything at the moment. 'Y-you're a…'

'Super saiyan?' Goku and Gohan finished off Tien's statement.

Link stood there with his yellow aura flaring up. Link golden hair stood up like Trunks' hair when it was short, with the two bits of hair down his face. Link bulked his muscle as he brought his arms up to his side.

'Let's do this Cell!'


	22. How is it possible?

**A/N This section is basically all talk. No action. I know people like the fight but I added this section to explain a bit about what happen when Link was taken to Capsule Corp and how he attained super saiyan. Enjoy! …Riyougi  
.  
.  
.  
**Link stood in the shinning aura his new found 'super saiyan' abilities cast around him. The aura caused parts of his outfit and himself to become brighter and other parts, mostly around his bulk up muscle, darker in shadows.

Cell stared at Link in his new Super Saiyan form, almost gasping for air. At first, Cell thought he was having an unexpected nightmare. But Cell knew straight away two things were wrong. One, Cell never had nightmares…what could he possibly be scared of? And second…this was harder for Cell to figure out, Link could not be a super saiyan.

Cell fixed his eyes at the bottom of Link leather boots and slowly examined every inch of Link to the top of his head, trying to understand and figure out Link's sudden change.

Cell noted that Link's legs muscle had grown, making Link taller and that his black comfortable pants were now tights! But not as tight as his other uniform was, his pants now had loss that extra bit of room.

Cell then moved his glare to Link chest. Link's chest and abs were almost sticking out from his tunic; Cell could see, when the tunic blew in the wind and flatten itself against Link's body that he could make out every muscle that was sticking out.

And Cell then examined Link's arms, which were completely bulked up like Goku's. The gloves on Link's hands seemed to fit comfortably; his hands were the only part of Link's body that wasn't changed.

And finally, with much confusion in Cell's face, Cell's eyes became fixed on Link's face. Link face didn't change much. It still had that hard angry look on his face. The only thing that was different about Link, was Link's eyebrows were narrower and his light blue eyes were now emerald green. And then there was the hair. Link's hair was now golden and spiked up, with two strands of hair down Link's face, just like Trunks Super Saiyan form when Trunks had short hair.

No doubt about. Link had undergone a complete transformation to a super saiyan. Cell could feel Link's power increase, to match that of Goku's power. But Cell was still confused on the fact that Link was not a saiyan.

'_This can not be!_' Cell thought, with his mouth hanging open. '_This is impossible! I have scanned Link many time and… yet I can find no trace of saiyan blood!' How is this transformation possible!_' Cell stood there for a few minutes till suddenly something snapped in his mind and he returned back to his calm self. Cell smiled and then crossed his arms.  
.  
.

'Am I seeing right?' Vegeta asked, sounding very doubtful and confused. Suddenly he tightened his fists and stepped forward. 'When was it that a mere stranger with no Saiyan blood could ascend to the level of a Super Saiyan!'

Every turned to Vegeta from his uproar. Vegeta did rise a point. Was Link a saiyan or something else?

'It is a puzzle…' Yamcha said, scratching his head.

'I guess this puts your guess on Link being a past saiyan on the right track, Yamcha' Tien reminded Yamcha of what he had claimed before. Yamcha looked at the back of Tien and kind of smiled.

'But I just kidding!' Yamcha explained with a goofy look on his face.

'I guess you called it right anyway' Krillin added, staring with wide eyes.

'Goku?' Piccolo called, walking up behind Goku. Goku slightly turned his head to Piccolo, who now stood beside him. 'Could it be possible, Goku?' Piccolo asked, not looking at Goku. 'Could it be that Link is a saiyan like Yamcha says?'

'I just don't know Piccolo' Goku replied, returning his gaze back to Link and Cell. 'There are too many factors we haven't looked at' Goku sighed and exhale deeply. 'If only we got Bulma to do a DNA test on Link, this could have been answered sooner'

'It was, Goku…' Trunks spoke up from behind the two warriors. Goku and Piccolo turned to Trunks, who was standing calm but had a sorry look on his face. 'I'm sorry you guys…I should have told you sooner, but I was distracted with everything that was happening'

The Z gang went silent. Even Vegeta who was just ahead of the group turned his head to his son.

'When me and my father brought Link back to Capsule Corp, mum ran test on Link's blood for any signs of infections around his shoulder…'  
.  
.

**_Trunks memory_**

_'My Gosh!' Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta laid Link's body on the examination table and stood with his arms cross._

_'Hurry up woman!' Vegeta scowled, his face all screwed up. 'Check his blood…NOW!'_

_'Calm down Vegeta!' Bulma snapped back, placing her hands on her hip. 'I'm not doing anything until you asks me nicely!'_

_Vegeta began to growl and then turned his back on Bulma._

_'Fine!' Vegeta said harshly. 'Be quick about! …__Please' Bulma could just hear Vegeta say 'please' very softly under his breath. Bulma smiled and hugged Vegeta from behind._

_'Thanks Vegeta!' Bulma shouted, very happily. 'Was that so hard?'_

_Vegeta growled again and broke Bulma's grip around him. After that he went straight for the door and left._

_'How rude! That man is so arrogant!' Bulma cursed, crossing her arms in a Vegeta style, with a harsh look on her face. That expression faded and then softened. Bulma sighed and turned to Trunks. 'Don't turn out like him okay, sweetie?'_

_Trunks who, stood near the door smiled and nodded._

_'Okay mum!' Trunks promised._

_Bulma smiled and then looked at Link's body on the table. She stood above the table and examined Link; his clothes and strange tools she notice in his tunic confused her. She tugged at his tunic and tights and then peered at his boots._

_'Who is he Trunks?' Bulma asked, standing up straight with her arms folded, her left arms raised to support her chin. Her eyes fall on Trunks who only scratched his head._

_'I'm not sure mum' Trunks replied, dropping his arm from his head. 'But there's something strange about him…'_

_'Beside his fashion? I mean, who dresses like that?' Bulma asked, interrupting her son. Trunks laughed but resumed._

_'When we were trying to find the androids, we felt a power like Goku's, almost exactly!' Trunks explained. Bulma dropped her arms and leaned over the table._

_'Like Goku's?' Bulma repeated._

_'Yeah! We need you to figure out if this guy is a saiyan or has saiyan blood in him!' Trunks explained further. 'Can you mum?'_

_Bulma stood up straight with her chest poking out. She had one of those proud looks on her face._

_'Leave it to me son!'_

_Trunks walked into the lab were he saw Link body in the incubator capsule and his mother sitting at the computer._

_'How you doing mum?' Trunks asked, standing behind Bulma. Bulma was in one of those focused moods that she didn't turn around to look at Trunks._

_'I'm fine Trunks, but will you have a look at this guys blood work! It's not normal! See this…' Bulma said, indicating to the screen. _

_On the screen, had swarms of blood cells taken from Link. There were some huge red cells and smaller ones, the normal stuff. Then, hidden in the middle, behind a group of red blood cells, there were green cells and yellow cells flowing. The two coloured cells group were glowing. The whole screen then slipt down one side of the screen, minimizing the up large blood cells and showing a diagram of a human body. Bulma's finger was on the blood cells, pointing out the different coloured cells behind._

_'Those blood cells aren't normal…and according to my information their not even cells!' Bulma explained. Trunks became confused as he stared closer._

_'Then what does it mean?'_

_'Well Trunks, those green and yellow cells aren't really cells, but whatever they are, they are responsible for carry the energy around this guys body!' Bulma explained, pushing some more buttons. 'The only problem is…' Bulma began to say, pointing to the diagram of the human body, to a blacked out area, around the chest. 'Everything has a source to flow from, like the blood flows from the heart. So these things needs a source too. I tried following, but when I reached this area… I get nothing'_

_'What?' Trunks asked._

_'I found the hearts and lungs, but whatever is supplying power to this guy, it know how to stay hidden' Bulma explained. 'I've already done everything I could, besides actually opening him up, but I can't figure it out…but I won't give either! I'll figure it out soon son!' Bulma shouted, returning back to the computer screen, typing away at the keyboards. 'Oh by the way Trunks…about the blood work. I couldn't find any trace of saiyan blood that matches the blood found in your father or Goku'_

_'So this guy is not a saiyan!' Trunks shouted. Bulma slowly nodded and turned back to the computer. 'Then how'd he get that power?'_

_'That Trunks… I do not know, yet' Bulma replied. Trunks sighed and then headed towards the door. As Trunks past the metal doors, he saw Gohan walk towards him from down the hallway._

_'Hey Gohan!' Trunks shouted.  
.  
._

'…Gohan went in the lab with my mum and I headed out to tell you guys, but…' Trunks paused and sighed, lowering his head. 'I just forgot when I was asked by father to help him train'

'Don't put the blame on me son!' Vegeta shouted.

'He wasn't putting the blame on you Vegeta!' Piccolo snapped at the short saiyan

'Then after that, I remembered it in the middle of training and I left father to go find you, Goku. That when Link was being taken to his room by my mum. She asked me to help her carry him. Then, I found you guys heading towards Link's room and you were all chattering I didn't want to infer and…I forgot. I'm sorry' Trunks finished explaining, sounding very sad at the end for not remembering and not telling them

'That's okay; Trunks' Goku said sounding very warming. 'We all forget sometimes' Goku placed a hand on Trunks shoulder and smiled.

'Now that we know this, it still doesn't answer how Link is a super saiyan' Piccolo said, who was watching Link instead of facing Trunks.  
.  
.

The group then peered at Link who was still standing in his super saiyan form and Cell, who stood calmly. They all thought up ways, trying to explain Link's transformation. Suddenly a figure rushed past them.

The figure stood just in front of the main group. The figure was Vegeta, who was behind everyone else when they turned to look at Link. Vegeta must have gotten tired of waiting. Vegeta stood with his left fist by his face as he shouted out to Link.

'Hey You!' Vegeta shouted, gaining Link attention. Link turned his head slightly to Vegeta who had an angry look on his face. Cell also turned his head, getting a little annoyed with outside interference. 'How is it that you ascended to a super saiyan! You don't even have saiyan blood! Explain this to me right now!' Vegeta demanded.

Link sighed and folded his arm.  
'All right…' Link exhaled and inhaled deeply before he began. 'As you guys know…I'm not a saiyan nor do I have saiyan blood. This is what I call a non-super saiyan transformation'

'A non-super saiyan transformation?' Yamcha repeated.

'Basically, I attain the increase in power like a super saiyan, the emerald eyes and the golden aura and the almost exact look of a Super Saiyan. The only reason that who guys think I look like a super saiyan is because of my blonde hair. If I had black hair for example, it wouldn't turn blonde like a normal super saiyan would, it would stay black'

'So…he's not really a super saiyan?' Piccolo questioned.

Link heard Piccolo and slowly swayed his head.

'Sorry Piccolo, I'm not a super saiyan. I would say I'm below a super saiyan level'

'Then what about you power?' Vegeta again shouted. 'Everyone has a different power scheme and when I focus my attention on you… I feel Kakarot! Explain!'

Everyone paused for a minute. '_Vegeta could feel Goku'_ everyone thought. They looked at Link and waited, trying to feel Link's power reach out to them. Krillin, Yamcha Tien and even Trunks had to close their eyes to suppress everything else to feel Link's powers. Cell also gave it a go, not fearing a surprise attack.

All at once they opened their eyes and their faces were riddle with confusion.

'Goku?'

'Daddy?'

The group turned to Goku, who didn't take notice of their glare. Goku remained watching Link, who now peered back at him. Link could feel Goku reaching deeper inside him. Link smiled.

'I felt Goku…'Krillin spoke up. 'I could sense two Gokus?'

'That impossible!' Yamcha shouted.

'Yeah…no kidding!' Tien agreed.

Piccolo head was spinning in two directions. He looked at Goku who was standing right in front of him.

'Goku…'

Piccolo then turned his head towards Link and then backs towards Goku and then backs at Link again. 'Goku?'

'I don't…' Goku suddenly spoke up. Everyone just stared at Goku who was still staring at Link. 'I can feel someone else' everyone moved a bit closer towards the proud saiyan, to hear what Goku was going to say.

'Who is it daddy?' Gohan asked, standing next to his father. Goku waited a bit, focusing more on Link and then slowly opening his mouth.

'Vegeta…'

Everyone went silent and then turned towards Vegeta. Vegeta was baffled now that his name came into play. Vegeta stood there with his normal hard face that was now shaking because everyone was staring at him.

'Don't look at me like that!' Vegeta shouted, trying to get them to stop staring at him.

'Link!' Goku shouted. Everyone turned again to Goku and Link. Link, from staring at Vegeta again focused on Goku. 'How is it we are sensing different powers from you?'

'Easy…' Link raised his finger and pointed at Cell. 'Its because of him' everyone peered over at Cell. Cell lost his smile as everyone was now looking at him. He was just like Vegeta, hating people staring without a reason. 'The power my sword collected from Cell, didn't just take his power…it took any goodness it could find out as well…it took yours and Vegeta's powers out and I absorbed them, which gave me this almost super saiyan ability'

'So you copied them?' Tien asked. 'Just like Cell, absorbing a person to steal their power and technique!' Link smiled and nodded his head very slowly.

'So… Cell stole techniques from the other Goku and Vegeta from Cell's world which gets stolen by Link in almost the same way…' Piccolo said, trying to see if he can make sense out of it. After play this over in his head, he suddenly smiled. 'Funny, when you think of it'

'So with the stolen technique from both Goku and Vegeta…' Yamcha paused and thought for a while. '_Oh man, thinking hurts…_' Yamcha thought, as tried to get his own understanding. 'Link is able to make a so call transformation into a super saiyan?'

'Non-super saiyan' Krillin reminded Yamcha. Yamcha eyes slight closed and looked down at Krillin, feeling Krillin was making him feel dumb.

'Still a super saiyan though, bro!' Yamcha repeated himself.  
.  
.

'Enough!' Link suddenly shouted, causing everyone gaze to turn upon Link.

Link had that angry calm look on his face as everyone watched him began his walk towards Cell. Link out stretch his hand as Link walked towards his sword, grabbing the handle and with a slight tug, pulled the sword out of the ground. Link raised the sword to his face, with both hands, so the sword covered most of his face and then turned the blade around, about a 90-degree turn, so the sword made a thin line down Link's face.

Cell watched Link's moment, but could not help but chuckle under his breath. Cell's whole body shook as his laughter became more louder, under his breath.

'_This is quiet amusing! _' Cell thought, with a big grin on his face. He folded his arms and chuckled a bit more. '_Even with this impressive feet, Link still has no hope in the world to defeat me! He would need a miracle to just survive!_'

With that in mind, Cell spread open his wing and lowered his folded arms, so his arms rest down by his side. Cell raised his head and spread his legs just slightly apart.

'_There is nothing to fear…with a power that matches Goku or Vegeta, I'll still prevail_' Cell bent his knees and slightly bent his back. Cell gave a quick laugh and then raised both this arms.

'Alright Link!' Cell shouted.

Link stopped his advance but did not lower the sword from his face. There came a sudden gust of wind between the two warriors that blew softly, moving Link's hair side to side. Link's aura wasn't affected by the wind but look like a flame dancing, just because he wasn't a full super saiyan. Link's narrowed his eyebrows till Cell almost thought he saw Gohan looking back at him, but Cell just shrugged it off and remained focus on Link. 'Let's finish this…once and for all!'

Both lowered their heads and narrowed their eyes waiting for one another to make the first move.


	23. The power of a nonsuper saiyan

The tension between the two warriors grew, with each passing second. Neither Link nor Cell dared to make the first move. They knew a futile move could cost them dearly. Though Cell didn't really care about make a fatal move with Link as his competitor; Link was not powerful enough to cause any damage Cell would regret.

But Cell knew now that Link was full of surprises. Link had been killed many times before and yet, to a shock, Link arose and withstood another round of Cell on slaughter. Cell could picture Link just coming back for more and to a point where Link will be stronger from all that wasted energy Cell dished out.

Link on the other hand, had every reason to be concerned, but did not show his fear. Link always held his composure in any battle, where it looked like the odds were ultimately stacked against him. Link gripped the master sword in his hand, the sword that always proves it might and inhale calmly.

Goku and the Z gang watched restlessly as the two warriors stood stiffer then statues. For most of then Z gang, they understood the first move was usually a bold or stupid one, but then there those that just hate watching and waiting.

'Dude, this bites…' Yamcha yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he sat on a nearby rock.

Yamcha lowered his arms and sighed, resting his left elbow on his knee to support is sleepily head. 'Someone make a move already!' Yamcha shouted out to both Link and Cell. Nothing happen. Not even a stir. Yamcha again sighed and rested his head in his hands.

'Yamcha, you know how serious this is…' Krillin began to say, sitting down next to the bored hotheaded man. 'Link can't make any mistakes, or he'll die…'

'We'll die from boredom, if this keeps up!' Yamcha interrupted, shouting so the two fighters could clearly hear him.

'Yamcha cool it!' Tien said harshly, staring over his shoulder to both Krillin and Yamcha. 'You're not helping, man' Yamcha grunt, lying backwards so he could stare up at the sky.

'Whatever…just till me when it starts'  
.  
.

Link expression wasn't changed. He still had that angry clam look about his face. He knew not to get cocky for any reason. But he knew, starring at Cell with that big grin plastid on the monsters face, he could figure two things: Cell had something planed or Cell wasn't afraid of him.

Link sighed and just kept his focus.

'_I know your not careless Cell_' Link thought. '_If you were, you would have attack by now. Don't under estimate me Cell…I'll haven't warmed up yet_'

'_There is nothing you can do Link_' Cell thought, already predicting the outcome to this battle. '_You may have changed your look and powered up but that all you can do! I am elite and your just some two-bit scum! A scum I will gladly dispose of!_'  
.  
.

There came another gust of wind that swept between the arena's canyons and mountain range. From the pervious battle against the Cell Jrs. the Z gang had to face, was the mountain that they fought on. The mountain was riddle with lose rock and stones. The gust of wind swept passed a group of rocks overseeing the battle. The rocks swayed, titled and then fall. The rock didn't take long to the ground, but the silence that surrounded Cell and Link, anyone could have heard it smash.  
.

**SMASH  
.**

As some sort of signal, both fighters narrowed their eyes. Both fighters, at the same time charged each other, both screaming as they made their way to each other.

Link lost that calm collective expression as he charged Cell. Link's sword that he held with both, hands was by his right side. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth open, yelling and screaming as he ran.

Cell also changed his wicked grin. His eyes too narrowed like Link and his mouth also screaming. Cell was flying in the air, wings spread apart and arms bent into fists.

The distance between the two warriors closed and with a mighty scream from both fighters before their shoulders clashed into each other, trying to knock the other opponent down. The two hit with great force that it sent a shock wave around them. The shock wave ripped up chunks of rocks from the Earth like an energy blast does, moving through the ground.

Goku and the gang felt the wave pass by them. It was so strong that all, even Goku had to step back so as to stop falling. Yamcha fell off the rock and rolled around a couple of times before stopping. Yamcha stood up, firstly rubbing his head that he landed on and then ran back to the group.

'H-Hey!' Yamcha asked sounding suddenly frightened. 'What was that you guys?'

'The parties started, Yamcha' Tien said slyly.

'Would you look at them go!' Piccolo exclaimed, starring with his mouth open. 'It unbelievable!'

The group looked on with wondered and frightened faces. Over the terrain appeared smaller shock waves, like the ones Gohan and Cell produced when they were fighting overhead. They were very rapid and appeared almost as soon as another appeared. And they were spread out. The group was following the fight but found it hard to believe, and they didn't want to doubt it, but Link was keeping up and moving just as fast and maybe a bit faster then Cell.

'His just as fast!' Vegeta stated, his mouth slightly opened and his eyes just a bit wider.

'He did like Gohan! He increased his power without losing speed!' Trunks added, the words sounding familiar to him as he spoke them. But Trunks was like everyone else with their eyes and mouth opened, it was hard to believe Link was a bit faster then Cell, he was matching Gohan's ascended super saiyan speed.

'Link was able to increase his power to equal mine…' Goku whispered to himself. Goku and Gohan were the only two that seemed calm about Link's increasing speed. Their faces were normal and plan, as their eyes scanned the field. 'But his speed increased so much…almost like Gohan's'  
.  
.

There came a sudden explosion. Not an explosion from a blast, but more of a punch. The shockwave caused a slight termor in the ground and an even bigger one, when something crushed into the ground.

'Who was it?' Krillin asked, moving to the front of the group.

One thing Krillin hated was being shorter then everyone else and not seeing the battle. But most times he took it as a blessing and didn't really care. Every time he wanted to see something, he ended up moving closer to the action and will then find himself in the middle of it. 'Was it Cell or Link?'

'Link…' Yamcha and Tien sighed, their faces now harden and frighten.

'Cell knock him down, dude!' Yamcha added, his arms shaking.

'And it was so fast…I couldn't see it happen!' Tien stated, sweat forming at his head.

'Oh man!' Krillin sighed. 'He better survive…I could only imagine what Cell will do next'  
.  
.

Link smashed his fists through the rocks that covered him, in the new five-foot hole. Link rubbed his gold hair and then shook his head. He opened his eyes, his hard green eyes and stared up at Cell.

Cell just smiled, his arms folded and his wings spread out.

Link growled and stood up. He was still holding the master sword in hand, never letting go. Link, cacked his neck to the side and spat out a small amount of blood. After that, he wiped his mouth clean and then slowly floated up to Cell's level.

Cell watched Link, not moving his head but just fixed his eyes as Link came in front of him.

Link stood there in mid-air with blood on the side of his mouth a bit of blood on his forehead and the master sword in hand. His clothes weren't damage at all; his face was the main part taking the beating.

'So…Link. How much more of this are you willing to take?' Cell asked, with that grin again plastid on his face and his arms folded.

Link sighed and again cacked his head to the side.

'I guess this is round two…'  
.  
.

Suddenly Link appeared directly in front of Cell. Cell opened his eyes in shock as the large gap suddenly closed. Link, with his left hand raised smacked Cell to the ground, just as fast and just as hard.

The group, beside Goku and Gohan went silent and dropped open their mouths.

'Did anyone see that happen?' Trunks asked.

'I don't know…' Tien gasped.

'I don't know either…was that Link who just hit Cell?' Piccolo asked.  
.  
.

Cell arose from the ground, with rocks slightly covering his body. The hole was not as deep as the one that Cell sent Link in, but the point was that Cell was in the ground. In the ground from a hit from Link.

Cell rubbed his head and slowly arose to his feet; his eyes again fixed on Link who was just standing there, like Cell had when Link was embedded in the ground. Cell eyes narrowed and his mouth now turned into an angry frown.

'Argh! How… did he do that!' Cell asked angrily. Cell started grunting and growling. Cell bent his leg and tightened his fists. 'That's it!' Cell sped towards Link at full speed. Link saw Cell advance but did not flinch.

Cell bared his teeth and when the distance closed between Link and him, Cell went for a quick jab from his left hand to Link's face. The punch flew straight, but was deflected. Cell stared as everything slowed in front of him. Link had used his left arm to deflect Cell's jab (this is when things goes into slow motion) and from his deflection, Link's got into kind of a rotation and slowly spun around. Everything was happening so slow in Cell's eyes, expect Link who seemed to be going at normal speed. Cell could see Link's back and then, as Link was about to complete his spin, Cell saw Link's right hand, ready to strike one.

'ARGH!' Link screamed, letting fly his fists into Cell's face. Cell again went smack into the ground, in the same hole he just flew out of, causing the hole to deepen further.  
.  
.

'This is crazy!' Vegeta scowled, sounding very jealous. 'Is it just me or is Link somehow getting faster!' The group behind him were all thinking the same thing. Vegeta just decide to take their thought out loud. Vegeta peered over his shoulder to the group, who either looking at him or still on Link. 'Well?'

'I would agree with you Vegeta…' Yamcha said slowly. Yamcha never agreed with Vegeta on anything, and if he did it was for the wrong reason. 'Link does seem to speed things up'

'I just don't get it' Tien stepped forward, till he stood behind Piccolo. 'Was it just Vegeta's or Goku's power that Link copied?'

'We don't know…but let just hope it does the job!' Piccolo said.  
.  
.

Cell again crawled out of the ground that he was previously in and arose to his feet. Cell stood angrily, grunting and growling as Cell started to dust himself off and crack his neck. Cell raised his head and saw Link still hovering in the air.

'How did he do that!' Cell asked himself angrily, dusting his shoulder.

'Want to find out?'

Cell paused then slowly lowered his head, til he was face to face with Link. Cell stared at Link for a second then stared back up in the sky, where Link was. Nothing. Cell lowered his head again and…Link was gone.

'W-Where…did he go?' Cell again asked.

'Behind you…'

Cell spun around to confront Link with a ready attack fists but saw Link with his right foot reared back. Cell opened his eyes briefly in surprise just before Link high kicked Cell in the face. Cell's head pointed up to the sky from Link's kick and Cell's feet just slightly lifted off the ground. Link watched Cell lift off the ground, and then lowered his eyes to Cell's chest, that now came level with his head. Link smirked and gave a mighty blow to the gut.

Cell flew backwards, hitting the ground and then rolling around like someone hit by a car. Cell could have been heard screaming as his hands dug into the ground to stop him to a halt. Cell managed to get on his feet, with his hands dug into the dirt to break his movement backwards.

Cell stayed crouched with his hands in the dirt, he was muttering unclear words of anger and hate about Link that his whole body began to shake violently. Suddenly Cell jumped to his feet in rage. His arms shot down to his side and gave out a mighty roar. Cell suddenly burst into his super saiyan aura, powering up and speeding towards Link.

All Link saw was a dot flying from the horizon and then Cell appearing right in front of him, smashing Link in the gut. Link went down and coughed up some blood and salvia. Cell narrowed his eyes and then uppercut Link in the face, so that his body was straight and then spun kick Link in the chest.

From the kick came a quick flash and then someone crushing into the side of a nearby cliff. Cell touched his feet on the ground, bearing that big grin once again on his face.

'Honestly Link…' Cell began to say, dusting himself off once again. Cell started cracking his all finger bones and then thrust his bent arms to his side ready for a battle. 'Never let your guard down! I was impressed with that little show of strength, but remember…nothing you do will ever surprise me'

Just as Cell said that, a huge chuck of rock from the dust surrounding Link's impact crater, sped towards the monster. Cell saw the boulder and only smiled.

'Is that all you got!' Cell shouted, smashing the boulder with his right fist. The boulder shattered into smaller piece and began to scatter into different direction. 'Please…' Suddenly Link appeared in front of Cell, his body laying straight out flat as if he had flew there quickly. Link held his sword with both hands as he began to swipe at Cell.

Cell back off from the series of attack, narrowly evading each of Link's swipes. Cell tried for a couple of surprise attacks, but the sword was making Link's attacking distance further then Cell to for a close up attack. Link gave a few more swipes then went for a full spin around attack. Cell moved his head out of the way and just missed the blade. Link spun around and as Cell moved his head back into position Link stopped spinning, thrusting his hand in front of Cell's face.

'SURPRISE!' Link screamed, hosting a small energy blast into Cell face. Cell was sent fly backwards. The blast didn't explode, it wasn't meant to. Link only gathered a small amount of energy for a blast that was to keep Cell moving, distract him at most. That all it was.  
.  
.

The blast had struck Cell in the face and held him. The blast kept flying along the terrain and dragged Cell with it. Cell's leg smashed into some upraised ground and left a trail as his feet dragged in the dirt. Cell grabbed at the blast in his hands and with a mighty, smothered roar destroyed the blast in his hands, some coming to a halt. Cell rubbed his face, seeing a small amount of blood on his hands and then growled. Cell threw his fist down and took a step forward…

'That it! You've gone and really pissed me…'

THUD 

A sharp pain in his left leg and in his upper right shoulder suddenly interrupted Cell. Cell stared down at the two pained spots. There, sticking out of him were two arrows. Cell quickly came to terms from his last encounter with these arrows and tried to pull them out but once the arrows hit, the effects started. The one in his left leg started to freeze him and the one stuck in his shoulder began to burn him like liquid fire spreading.

Cell screamed as half of him was consumed by fire, covering his head, chest and arms while ice completely froze his lower half. Among the screaming, Cell could see Link walking towards him with a bow in hand and the master sword in its cover.

Link paused ten feet away from Cell, who couldn't move because of his legs frozen and he couldn't really attack with his head and arms on fire. Link gave a smirk and pointed at Cell, whom's upper half look like candle wax.

'I'm ending this now Cell! No more games! This is your end!' Link smiled and inhaled and exhaled deeply, putting away his bow and grabbing the master sword with both hands again.

'And I mean it!'


	24. The defeat of Cell

**A/N: This is my largest chapter ever. 16 pages, people! Though I can guess there may be some spelling mistakes, I'm sorry for that. This is the second or third last chapter of New Arrivle. It is all wrapping from here. Enjoy!  
.  
.**

'Is Link even serious about defeating Cell?' Vegeta mumbled, folding his arms and turning his head away from the battle between Link and Cell.

Vegeta had watched the fight and nothing Link did convinced the proud saiyan that Link was capable of finishing Cell. The only thing Vegeta was sure of was Link was able to piss Cell right off. 'I mean, if he was going to defeat Cell, he would of done it by now!'

So far, Vegeta was speaking some sense. The Z gang knew how Vegeta felt when Link came to clam he was going to defeat Cell, but had yet to see any results.

'Maybe, Link is toying with Cell…' Piccolo suggest, crossing his arms like Vegeta. Piccolo watched Link and Cell, still standing there (Cell is on fire and ice) and briefly closed his eyes. '…But Link has no wishes in toying with Cell. Link only wants Cell dead, so…'

'So… if he's not toying with Cell,' Tien spoke up, moving behind the green Namek. 'Then what is he doing, Piccolo?' Piccolo opened his eyes At Tien's question and began to growl. Not in an angry sort of way, but more in an annoyed way. Tien heard this and began to step away from Piccolo, but still waited for an answer.

'P-Piccolo?' Tien called out to Piccolo, still stepping away just encase Tien was going to get a yelling from the Namek. But Piccolo, from his sudden crouched state, calmed his growling and stood up straight.

'Sorry Tien…I have no idea what Link is planning' Piccolo spoke, sounding calmer then before. Piccolo shook his hands, as he had tightened his fist too much, and again folded his arms. 'Link wasn't telling me anything…he wants us to just sit back and… enjoy the show'

As Piccolo finished broadcasting the telepathic conversation between Piccolo and Link everyone turned around to face the Namek. Piccolo sighed and remained still.

'Link wants us to just sit back…?' Tien repeated the first part of Piccolo's sentence. Soon Yamcha came running up beside Tien with one fist in front of his face.

'…And enjoy the show? Is he that confident Piccolo?' Yamcha asked, finishing the second part of Piccolo's sentence.

'He sounded very sure of himself, I have no doubt that he has something planed' Piccolo assure the gang, while in his statue like state. 'But that's all he told me!' Piccolo shouted, shooting open his eyes so everyone would stop asking him question that he didn't have the answer to.

'He too cocky!' Vegeta snarled. 'Thinking he could defeat Cell! Gohan is stronger then Link and yet Link claims he can defeat this monster where Gohan hasn't!' Vegeta unfolded his arms and began to crouch, with his fist as his side ready for a fight. 'What? Was Gohan not even trying or something, ha! Is that what gave Link this ridiculous idea!' Vegeta joked, mocking Link and somehow mocking Gohan too.

'Gohan wasn't trying…' Goku mumbled in just a voice to get everyone's attention. Gohan's expression, after hearing what his father and even Vegeta's said, turned into an unhappy frown.

'WHAT!' Vegeta cried out as his joke held truth.

'Is that true Gohan?' Trunks asked, not sounding too friendly or angry. Everyone heard the ascended saiyan sigh, before turning to face everyone. Even with his sad look on, his ascended super saiyan features, made him look angry.

'It's true Trunks' Gohan admitted to his friends. There was a long paused in Gohan's expiation, but the young saiyan continued. 'I was just playing with Cell. Even before Link and my father told me I was humiliating Cell, I was still playing…'

'You what!' Vegeta shouted, interrupting Gohan. There came a quick tear from Gohan's eye that no body notice, but before anymore ran down his cheek, Gohan started to shake his head angrily.

'I've could of finish Cell when I ascended beyond super saiyan! With all that power I…I…I wanted to break Cell down!' Suddenly Gohan stopped shaking his head. His eyes cleared up and his furious expression returned. 'I wanted to humiliate Cell! Break him down, not just physically…but in spirit! I want him to suffer!' Gohan outburst in rage caused him to power up.

Everyone was shocked at learning Gohan was only toying with Cell, but even more, how much Gohan really wanted Cell to be broken down. Everyone easily gathered Gohan had a right to do what he wanted. Cell was pushing him over the edge and saiyans were very angry spices. And Gohan, over the years had built up quiet the rage, for when his friends were in danger.

.  
.

'GOHAN!' Goku shouted, suddenly startling everyone, especially Gohan. Gohan turned to his father, with those furious eyes and Goku returned the same glare. 'That enough Gohan! Calm down!' Gohan at first was too enraged to do as his father said, but then dropped his fist and stood up straight, closing his eyes and slowly calming down.

The group knew Gohan had fully calmed down when his super saiyan aura disappeared.

'I'm sorry… I didn't mean to burst out at you guys' Gohan apologised, sadly, again his ascended super saiyan features didn't make him look sad.

'_Burst out?_' Link thought, overhearing Gohan's sudden outburst about how he hated Cell. '_That was more of an explosion! How can one small boy have all that rage?_' as soon as Link thought that, he paused and lowered his head and soon smiled. '_What am I saying? I was once that small boy…or, I still am that boy. Just in a different body. I'm a child at heart and mind in a future body, that alls. And the rage that sleep within me has yet to awaken…_'

Link closed his eyes, in a brief reflection and then, reopened them. Link began to breathe heavily as he slowly lifted his head up straight. His eyes again fall onto Cell, who was still half cooking from his fire arrow, and half frozen from his ice arrow. Link had come a long way since his battles in Hyrule that his magic effect held longer, instead giving a quick burst and then dying out. Link's fire and ice arrows held Cell longer then a few second, and were holding their magic effects for more then two hours.

Link was very pleased with how far he has come, through all of this. He practised a new style of fighting and acquired a new kind of power that had always flown through him and channelled it to become even more powerful. '_Ganondorf going to be sorry now_' Link thought wickedly, foreseeing Ganondorf's own end. But first, Link knew he had to do away with this monster that lay before him. If Link could dispose of Cell, he knew he could easily finish Ganondorf.  
.  
.  
'I hope your ready for this Cell!' Link shouted out to Cell. Link wasn't sure if Cell got the message. Cell was waving his arms about like mad, and was rocking back and forth, trying to cause him to break from his frozen legs. And also, Cell was screaming, yelling cursed words to Link, but they were all jumbled up in rage. Link thought of waiting to get any sign of acknowledgment, but from Cell's action, he thought best not to wait. 'Very well…' Link whispered to himself. 'I have no time to waste after all…I can still feel Ganondorf slowly bring down my barrier back in Hyrule'

Link slowly felt his chest. The burning pain he felt on his way to the Cell games stayed with him. He felt the fire burn greater the more time passed. Ganondorf was so close to getting in, Link was afraid of Ganondorf following him here. If Link were to face Ganondorf, it would be on their home ground, in their own time.

As Link sighed as the pain continued to burn away at him, eating him at most, Link eyes darted open, fixing again on Cell. Link's left hand arose from his side and sieged the handle of the Master Sword. With a quick pull, the Master Sword was ripped clean from it sheath, swung out in front of Link and then sieged by both hands.

Link with his right hand on the handle, let go of the sword and the held out his right arm straight and then bent it so it look like he was defending himself.

Link took a deep breath and yelled out, 'Mirror Shield!' The red jewel attached to Link's silver gauntlet, began to glitter and then glowed. It radiated a clean burst of beautiful light and from a cloud of white dust revealed the red and silver shinning surface of the faithful Mirror Shield. Link smiled, seeing one of his items stilled had a use in this world, especially against Vegeta training session.  
.  
.

'A Shield!' Vegeta shouted.

The group was stunned and some, like Yamcha were baffled. The group only just got off the topic of how Link was to bring Cell down, but now they felt like another discussion was about to happen.

'What is he thinking bring that, blasted shield out?' Vegeta started again to grumble. This was the final step. Vegeta had finally lost all confidence in Link's powers. '_There is no way he is going to beat Cell at this rate!_' Vegeta thought angrily before he spoke again. 'What is he planning?'

'Maybe he going to deflect an attack with the shield! Like he did with your 'Final Flash' attack, father' Trunks suggested, remembering Link uses of the same shield against Vegeta. Both Link and Vegeta went down with that shield, but Link had his fairy to gain the advantage.

Vegeta began to growl louder and his whole body shook. Vegeta's head quickly turned to the side, just enough to catch a glimpse of his son. Before Vegeta spoke, Trunks saw the memory he had recalled had hurt Vegeta's pride. 'S-Shut up!' Vegeta shouted back at his son's suggestion.

Trunks wasn't hurt that his father said that. Because Trunks knew anything that hurts Vegeta's pride always got the rough treatment.

'But Trunks may not be far off from the truth, Vegeta' Piccolo said, siding with Trunks. Vegeta shifted his eyes to Piccolo and only grumbled. 'Link could be expecting an attack. His getting ready to shot it back!'

'Are you sure about that Piccolo?' Krillin asked, not fully agreeing with Trunks suggestion. Piccolo didn't reply, but just sighed.

'I don't know…'  
.  
.

Link stood up straight and turned his wrist over, so the Mirror Shield showed Link's reflection, in its smooth surface. Link gazed at his own reflection; he was amazed at what he looked like as a Super Saiyan, even if it was taken from Cell. Link knew his whole body was different, but he didn't know just how different. It was truly amazing. But Link quickly dismissed his own reflection and remained focus on the mission at hand.

Link crouched slightly at the knees, his left arm hang lazily with the Master Sword in hand as he lifted the right arm with the Mirror Shield above his left shoulder. Link then narrowed his eyes and quickly tossed his right arm to it proper side.

As Link did, the Mirror Shield released itself from Link's gauntlet and soared off towards Cell. The Shield sailed across the air, and because of its shape, it began to spin. As its spin increased faster, it reflected a blinding light from the sun as it soared towards Cell.

Cell was still hurting from Link's earlier attacks that he hardly noticed the Frisbee like Mirror Shield flying towards him. The Shield was inches from slicing Cell's head, when it shifted it direction and just soared around Cell's head, then continued to head straight like it was doing before.

Link narrowed his eyes, but with a smile. Link almost didn't care if it had sliced through Cell or not. Link again arose his right hand, this time out towards the run away Shield.

'Mirror Shield! Copy Cat!'

The Shield kept flying further away but as Link shouted 'Mirror Shield! Copy Cat!' the Shield just suddenly stop. It remained spinning, but was frozen in mid air. The shield titled onto its side, facing the smooth surfaces towards Link and Cell.

**(Imagine this part like a computer scanner) **The smooth reflecting surface reflected Cell, who was half engulfed in flame and ice, and Link who was behind Cell. The Shield then focus onto Link, like a computer does. A white line from the top of the shield snaked it way down the Shield's surface, replacing the image of both Link and Cell to just Link, holding his arm out.

The Shield kept this image imprinted onto it smooth surface. Link, from a fifty-meter distance could just see the image with his sharp emerald green eyes. Link again smiled and opened his mouth again, to shout another order to the shield. 'Mirror Shield…Copy!'

The Shield began to hum and then glow, as if it was about to deliver a charge of energy, but it just kept building the energy. But before long, the glowing shield started changing shape. It was like a blob, trying to rearrange itself into a new form. And rearrange itself it did. The shield in its bright glow morphed itself into a copy of…Link.

The bright light the shield created faded and standing there was another Link. Exactly like the original. The copy stood there with it right hand held out and a copy of the Master Sword in its left hand. And best yet, the copy was also in Super Saiyan form like Link.  
.  
.

'W-what! Two Links!' Piccolo and Vegeta both shouted, but their words coming out in mumbled words.

'Link copied himself' Trunks stated, staring at Link and his copied self. 'He used the shield to create a Mirror Image!'

'Well, it does make sense…he created a Mirror self from a Mirror Shield…' Krillin whispered to himself, seeing the two Links standing exactly like each other. 'But which ones that real Link…I mean, we know which ones the real one now, but later if they get into a battle…how will we know?'

'That it bro!' Yamcha shouted, patting Krillin on the back. Krillin turned and stared at the happy Yamcha. 'That's what Link wants! When Link and his copy fight Cell, Cell won't know which is the real one either!'

'That brilliant Krillin!' Tien and Trunks both praised Krillin for stumbling onto Link's plan. Krillin gave a big smile and placed both hands on his hips.

'Well, what do you expect from the main man! Ha-ha!' Krillin laughed. But his laughter died down into a weak smile. '_But is was only a guess_'  
.  
.

Link smiled and slowly stood up straight, as did his mirror self mimic. Link again held out his right hand towards his Mirror self and the copy did the same. Both took a deep breath and gazed at each other.

'Copy… Multiply by Twenty!' Link shouted. As Link shouted out the copy's new order, he heard his voice in echo. The copy just didn't look like him; it was also given the same voice as him. It was a complete copy.

The copy's body glowed shortly and from behind it, like someone was standing behind it exactly, two copies of Link walked out from the first copy. They didn't hold their hands out like the first copy did. They took on their own pose. The one to the left of the copy had its arms crossed and the other had one hand on its hip. Then, as the two new copies stood still, all three glowed shortly and just as before an extra two appeared from one of the three. Each one had a different stance and the cycle just repeated.

Link just folded his arms and smiled at his copies multiply.  
.  
.

Cell screamed out in pain. He had finally had enough. Cell, with rage burning in his eyes, grabbed both the arrows in his shoulder and leg and ripped them both out of his body. There came a bit of blood from both wounds, but they both healed as soon as the arrowheads came out of his skin.

The fire that engulfed Cell's upper body flared out and the ice that sealed his legs, just faded, disappeared without melting. Cell collapsed to the ground as the ice vanished. He fell upon his knees and his melted hands grabbed at the ground.

Cell, with raged filled eyes stared at the ground, but mostly at his hands. His green hands were melted like candle wax. His whole upper body was. Cell could feel, as he tried to grin angrily, that his skin was cracking after cooling down from the fire.

Cell closed his eyes and began to growl with rage. His growl only just increases slightly until Cell burst into a scream, letting his closed teeth part, so he could scream. As Cell screamed, his melted skin began to crack further and even break away. Cell took in a deep breath and gave out one might roar, suddenly powering up his 'Super Saiyan' aura. At that point, Cell's melted skin just exploded from his body, revealing anew layer of freshly made skin.

Cell stayed crouched over the ground, breathing heavily as his melted skin revealed his newly regenerated skin. Regeneration took a lot of power, power that Cell would gladly give up to stay perfect.

Cell again stared down at his newly formed hands. Back into perfection they were. Cell sighed and closed his eyes, remaining bent over the ground. '_Ah! Perfection once again. My skin finally, matches my power…perfect_' Cell thought, giving a soft chuckle, until his eyes burst open and his mouth turned into a frown. '_No thanks to that idiot boy, Link! He again tries to bring me down! But all he proves is he could bring down my patience!_' Cell fingers suddenly dug into the dirt, and then curled back into fists. '_I am an elite warrior! I am perfect! There is no way this idiot boy can ever bring down the mighty Cell! It is impossible for anyone to defeat me!_' Cell head sunk into his chest and his frown suddenly became a wicked smile. '_I will just have to prove how strong I am! He is out classed, out powered, and out smarted! Yes, he is FINISH!_'

Cell began to chuckle once again and raised his head up from the ground. He wanted to look into the eyes of his victim. Cell was sure of himself Link stood no longer threat and that it would end here. Cell's head was about half way up when he decide to spring up to feet. Cell stuck his chest out and spread his wings apart, as he took a deep breath.

'All right, Link. Now that game over with lets get the game started…' Cell began to announce Link's doom. Cell raised a finger to the sky; Cell's head was point to the sky as well. Soon both his head and arm fall down so they could point at the doomed Link…

But when Cell's head became levelled, he wasn't sure which Link he was pointing at. Cell arm dropped and so did his jaw. 'WHAT!' Cell gasped staring at the vast crowd of Links surrounding him. 'How is this possible?'

'This will be rather hard to explain, but try to follow if you can…' a new Link appeared from Cell's right. Cell's head quickly spun to face this new copy of his foe. The Link smirked and then began to explain Link's technique. 'There is a certain item in the world that has the ability to reflect energy type attacks. Though this may not seem important, this item also has the unique ability to copy a person's energy type and then duplicate it into a COMPLETE copy!' The Link smiled and spread his hands out. 'That is what we are…copies of Link! We have his strength; we have his power! In short Cell, we are Link! Though we take on this complete form of Link, we are not solid enough to withstand any strong attacks…that! Is our only flaw'

'So…' Cell slowly mumbled, listening to the copy's explanation of this new army of Links. 'Link must have also copied my technique, along with the super saiyan ability, of creating copies of himself. His using my Cell Jrs. for himself!'

'That's what our kind of copies are meant to be like…' Another Link stepped forwards from behind Cell. 'Were meant to mimic everything about Link, his actions, his voice, his very power. We Cell, are completely identical in everyway!'

'There's no way to tell which one of us is the real Link…you'll have to guess' Another Link spoke up, this time in front of Cell. Cell turned to look at this one standing directly in front of him.

He was right. Just by looking at this Link, there was no obvious way to tell if it was copied or not. This Link had Link's look, the same scars, the same hair, eyes, build and sword. If Cell didn't know better, he would of said this one in front of him was the real Link. But then, he would say it for all of them.

Cell continued to stare, until Cell just gave a short grunt and punched this Link in the face. Link flung his head back after the punch impacted straight into his face, but not drawing any blood from his busted nose. Link's feet lifted from the ground and then his whole body fall completely.

Cell smile as his fist connected. Cell opened his mouth to say something, but Link's body just exploded into bright lights that slowly vanished. After seeing that, Cell's mouth once again dropped open.

'Wrong guess Cell' Said a Link, who was standing next to the copy that just vanished. Cell quickly stared at this Link and gave him the same treatment as the other copy, a punch in the face. The fist made solid contact. The Link spun around and slowly fell to the ground but disintegrated into lights before hitting the ground, just like the other one.

'I would watch what you doing Cell!' another Link spoke up, this one behind Cell. Cell looked over his shoulder to spot this new Link. Once founded, Cell readies another fist and then charged him. 'WAIT!' Link shouted, causing Cell to stop. 'For every copy you destroy of us…' Link suddenly paused and then glowed for a short second and from behind him, two Links stepped out. Cell lowered his fist and stared, at first in shock and then horror as the sea of Links glowed and sprung another two from behind them. '…You create two more of us'

Cell easily counted twenty Links. But if two came from one, he would be now looking at sixty Links (132060 (thought that might help)).

'_This is impossible! Link can't have such a technique as this! It would require too much power! He can't possibly do this!_' Cell thought as he began to stare at all the Links staring back at him.

Suddenly one of the Links jumped from the crowd and floated in mid-air with the Master Sword in his hands. The Link raised the sword in the air and then pointed it at Cell.

'CHARGE!'  
.  
.

Cell stared at the swarm of Links in front of him, reach for their Master Swords. The Links gave Cell an unwelcome smile, before retrieving their swords from their sheaths and then charging the monster with swords by their side. Cell quickly turned his shaking hands into fists and leaped into the air, fly away at great speed.

The sea of Links saw Cell's action and followed in suit. Still with sword by their side, they flew behind Cell, closing the distance between them and him.

Cell peered over his should and gasped at how close they were behind him. Cell narrowed his eyes while look and then spun around. Two of his hands held energy blast that he threw into the way of Links. The group of Links scattered as the blasts descended into their ranks, but luckily some of the Links got caught and were vaporized.

Cell smiled wickedly but soon faded as he saw a swarm of Links glow and sprout two new Links.

Cell growled and then flew straight into the swarm. As Cell hit the centre of the swarm, he began battling as soon as his first fist came into contact with one of the Links. The Link vanished in a burst of light after flying through the swarm claiming two others along the way, also causing them to disappear.

One Link tried a flying vertical slice at Cell, but missed and received a blow to the back of the head, disappearing soon after. Two Links double team and trying both vertical and horizontal slashes. They claimed Cell's left arm and right leg. The two Links gave smiles at their accomplishments, but soon saw Cell's regeneration at work, sprouting new parts to replace the lost ones. The Links raised their sword for another attack but received a swipe kick to the heads. Both Links spun and then disappeared.

Cell peered over his shoulder and threw a blast to upcoming attack. The Links could avoid the quick blast and soon the group disintegrated.

One Link tried a back attack but Cell saw that. Cell grabbed this Link by the throat and began twirling Link around, over his head before throwing him into an attack group of four Links. The four, plus the one Cell threw stopped the group completely, before Cell blasted them, taking a few on the sides out as well.

Cell quickly folded his arms, building small charges in his hands and then spread both arms out to the sides, causing two large blasts to emit from his hands. The Links that got caught in the blast turned black before vanishing.

There had gather a swarm of Links around Cell, waiting for their turn at the monster. So many had gathered that they created a sphere so all the Links could see the battles, and learn from the others mistake. Suddenly Cell broke through the bottom of the sphere, collecting two Links in his hands. Cell smashed the two Links together, so they both disappeared and then with a super charged blast spun around and threw the blast into the sphere. The explosion was too quick for any of the Links to escape and claimed the lives of the entire sphere.

Cell came to a halt and watched the glowing explosion grow; evaporating all the Links it touched. Cell started to laugh and broke out into a hysterical laugh, grabbing at his side to sooth the pain. 'Is that all you could gather up Link? Ha-ha! You got to try better then that!'

'Thanks for the tip' a voice said. Cell dropped his laughter and stared at the Link that spoke, from the now massing group around Cell. 'I'll keep that in mind' The Link said further. Cell eyes began to wonder at the new massive sphere surrounding him. There were so many Links, it look like Cell wasn't even causing a dint in the decrease of Links, but instead increase them.

'I told you Cell, the more you kill the copies, two more will sprout from the survivors!' another Link spoke from the sphere. Cell again turned his hands into fists and soon shouted out in rage, 'Where is he? Where is Link! Show yourself?'

The whole sphere broke out into laughter and replied 'WE ARE LINK!'

Cell lowered his head at the response he was giving. He was being mocked by a low level being, and even worse, he was being mocked by thousands of that low level being. Their voice ranged through his ears and mind. Cell felt like his head was going to explode. He couldn't take it anymore. Cell got into a crouched position where he began to growl, grunt, yell and scream. Cell's body began to bulk as he continued to crack under pressure from rage, he was quickly gathering from all the laughter he was getting. Cell's body then began to glow and turn a lighter shade of green.

The Links that surrounded Cell soon stopped laughing when they saw beams of energy emitting from the monster's body. They could feel the swell of energy begin to boil over in Cell. The Links could feel that, if that energy kept growing, it would burst out of Cell.

'Cell's going to explode!' One Link shouted.

'Come on! Stop him before he hits circuital power!' another Link shouted, breaking through the swarm to try and defuse Cell before he exploded. The swarm of Link soon caught on and followed suit, their sword ready to cut Cell down, to prevent him from exploding.

Cell continued to gather energy as the swarm was now close up to him. The first five Links that were closes to Cell swung their sword to cut through Cell. Their sword moved slowly as the blades drew closer to Cell's glowing body.  
.  
.

'AAARRRGGGHHH!'

Cell soon screamed, straightening his body and releasing the built up energy of rage. The swords that were close to Cell's body were flung back as the energy in Cell's body flooded out. The explosion Cell emitted was like a small orange ball that quickly widened and spread out. The whole massive group of Links that tried to stop Cell where too far in towards Cell to turn around. Those that tried to escape got hit in the back by the blast and disappeared. The Links that were very close to Cell were like shadows in the explosion light, which were vaporized instantly. After the giant explosion ball reached its maximum size, it exploded one more time, casting dust around the explosion site.

The whole area was cast in bright flashing lights of orange and yellow and strong gusting winds. The Z gang, held their position against the strong winds and debris of Earth flying at them. Goku and Gohan had to blast some of the large chunk of debris, into smaller, unnoticeable bits so the others didn't get hurt.

Above the arena and giant explosion, a figure stood floating in mid-air, with its arms crossed. Link green tunic and black pants changed coloured as the blast still cast everything in its colours. Link's hair swayed in the gusting winds Cell's blast caused and small bit of rocks clashed against his skin, but did not faze him.

'Link!' a voice shouted from behind Link. Link peered over his shoulder as one of his copies came up to him. Link found it kind of funny he was talking to himself.

'What is it Mirror Shield?' Link asked his Mirror Shield formed Link. The Mirror Shield stood next to Link and cast its gaze down to the explosion that has yet to die.

'We're ready to begin the final attack on Cell' The Mirror Shield reported still staring at the blast. It cast it eyes on Link who was also looked down at the explosion.

'Good. Now I can finally says, 'this is the end of Cell' Link mumbled. Link then turned to face his Mirror Shield self, lowering his arms. 'Tell the final wave to get ready! We're taking Cell down now!'

'What are you planning to do exactly?' The Mirror Shield asked Link before leaving to give the word. Link nodded and turned back to the explosion.

'I'll deliver my final message to Cell and then…' Link stopped in mid sentence and narrowed his eyes. '…We'll see the monster Cell shredded into nothing! Oblivion awaits him now!'

After Listening to Link, the Mirror Shield nodded and flew towards the ground. Leaving Link by himself.

Link reached for his blade and drew it out of its sheath slowly. When it was free from its case, Link held the blade with both hands, in front of his face diagonally, so his right eyes was covered by the blade.

'_Now Cell! It time to meet your end_'  
.  
.

Within the dust caused by the explosion, Cell stood there, breathing heavily after releasing such a large amount of energy. There was sweat, pouring from Cell's forehead that dip it ways down Cell's arms and legs. Cell, from his breathing stood up straight and began to peer around the cloud of dust that his explosion caused. Nothing was there. No more laughter. No more Copies of Link. It would be just Cell and the real Link left now.

Cell paused as the thought of the battle just between him and Link began. Cell so wanted to release so much pain onto the boy.

'_Oh that felt so good!_' Cell thought, cracking his neck to the side. '_No more copies of Links to bother me anymore! It time for the real showdown to begin!_' Cell took one more look around to confirm that Link was the only one left. '_Link tried and failed his last attempt of defeating me! Now there is nothing more he can do to stop me!_'

'Come out Link!' Cell shouted, drawing out the young man. 'Your attempted of a quick finished failed! So, now, face me!'

As Cell finished, a shadow appeared in the dust. Cell quickly sense Link's energy and turned around to see the dust figured. Cell smiled and waited for either a quick attack or prolonged death from Link. The dust cloud around Cell began to lift and soon clear, revealing the dust figure to be Link, who just stood there in mid-air waiting. Link stood on a side stance, with his left shoulder pointing to Cell, with his Master Sword in that left hand.  
.  
.

From the ground, the Z gang unburied themselves from the dust the winds had dumped on them. Hands broke through the surface of Earth as both Vegeta and Trunks tried to dig themselves out of the ground. Tien and Yamcha were only partly buried, so they didn't have to struggle free. Krillin found safety behind a rock and was sheltered from the earth that covered the rest of the gang.

'Whoa! Guys are you alright?' Krillin asked, walking into the middle of the group that were digging themselves free. Yamcha and Tien who were the second paired free, were resting on the ground. Trunks was also on the ground expect Vegeta who was standing up, staring at Link and Cell.

'It comes down to this!' Vegeta said, not sure now whether Link was or was not going to defeat Cell. That last attack was very useful and might have done the trick if Cell didn't explode. Vegeta then lowered his head to Goku and Gohan, who were also watching like Vegeta was. '_I hope for our sake, Gohan, if Link doesn't succeed, then you will_'

'So Link! Are you the bit worried now? You copies have failed!' Cell asked, with folded arms and a big smile on his face. Link lightened up his face, by raising his eyebrows and slightly nodding his head.

'I must admit that was very good thinking Cell, release all that energy just to evaporate by copies' Link said, sounding very friendly. But then Link stopped nodding his head and returned his lighten up face back to normal. 'Thought it did take you longer to figure it out!'

'What?' Cell asked sounding confused at Link response. 'I just destroyed your last hope of beating me! And all you can say is, 'it took me longer to figure out!' You have lost all hope of winning, Link!' Cell shouted, making it clear to Link that he had lost. Link just shook his head and pointed his Master Sword at Cell.

'No Cell! You have lost all Hope!' Link replied, Link's voice becoming louder. 'You idiot! Do you actually think all my copies got caught in the explosion Cell?'

'If they didn't'…where are they?' Cell asked, trying to make Link feel stupid. Link narrowed his eyes and with his right pointed around him and Cell.

'They are all around us Cell! Thousands of them! You better be ready for this Cell!' Link answered Cell question, with anger in his voice. Cell again smiled and peered around them. Now that the dust was clearing, Cell could see everything. There were no other copies of Link; there was nothing but mountain and rocks. Cell peered back at Link and then just burst out into laughter.

'You've really have lost it haven't you Link? Ha-ha!' Cell laughed, with a big grin. Cell thought he had finally drove Link to the point of insanity. 'There is no more of copies around us, Link!'

'You're Wrong!' Link interrupted Cell's laughter. 'Just because they're not around us, doesn't mean they're not there!'

'Oh really? Then please…prove me wrong!' Cell shouted, daring Link to reveal his army of Links. Link at this point was really annoyed and couldn't stand listening to Cell a moment longer.

'Fine!' Link shouted. Cell laid back and waited for Link to summon this army Cell knew didn't existed. Link slowly placed his index finger and thumb into his mouth, just at the tip and gave out a loud whistle.  
.  
.

Out from the ground came a large explosion, as if something with force broke through the Earth. Both Cell and Link stared at the Earth beneath them as countless area just began to explode. From their distance it was small puffs of clouds, but the sounds they heard knew it had a lot of power.

'_No! This can't be! I-Its I-impossible!_' Cell thought as his mouth hung open, staring down at the Links that flew towards him and Link. The army of Links broke through the Earth and continue to surround Link and Cell. Cell was counting countless explosion from the Earth, it like the whole ground hide Links copies. He was so far counted five thousand Links and yet they kept coming out of the Earth.

The ground shook from each Link that burst through the Earth. Even the Z gang were losing their footing as Links were popping out from around them.

'How could Link hide so many of himself with us seeing it?' Vegeta asked, dodging three Links that popped out of the ground around him. 'Argh! This is madness!'

'There so many of them!' Piccolo stated, trying to keep his balance and not fall on the ground.

Krillin also tried to keep his balance but found it easier to just sit on the ground.

'Gees! Link really going all out!' Krillin stated, rubbing his head. Krillin was about to laugh, when the ground around him began to shake. But the whole place was shaking he wasn't sure if it was just him. Krillin went to stand up and just move out of the way but the ground he stood suddenly exploded, casting Krillin to the ground.

'Sorry Krillin!' the Link apologies, turning around to see who he had knocked down. Krillin peered up and the Link who was slowly fading from view and just rubbed the back of his head again.

'T-thanks…'  
.  
.

After ten minutes of explosion from the Earth, there came a quick silence as the final Link joined in ranks. Cell founded himself again the centre of attention. There was over ten millions Link gathered around him. Ten Millions he head to deal with. Cell's mouth hung open and his whole body stiffen up. Cell was over come with unnatural fear that suddenly appeared in his body. Cell tried to calculate and strategise how he was going to handle ten million Links by himself. It was impossible to have over a million copies of oneself so it was impossible to fend off million enemies as well.

Link slowly stared at all the Links that swarmed around him and Cell. '_This is it! It finally comes to and end!_' Link thought, turning his gaze at Cell. As soon as Link saw Cell's frighten expression, it brought him a smile to his face.

'Cell!' Link called out to the now seemly frightened monster. Cell paused. Cell closed his mouth and bared his teeth in anger as to not show his fear. 'Don't try to hide you fear Cell! Your like a book, fear is written all over you face!'

'I-I am not afraid!' Cell reassured Link and, importantly himself. Cell got into a crouch position and curled his hand into fists. 'I am an elite warrior! I have no equal!' Cell voice became out more and more afraid, but soon the more he repeated 'he was elite and had no equal' the more the fear lost its grip on him. 'You may have gathered more of yourselves to make me twitch but I'll just repeat the same thing and blow them all up!'

'You do Cell…and more will just keep coming to drain you of your power!' Link explained Cell. 'You'll lose so much that even a dog could defeat you!' Link said mockingly. Cell bared his teeth as he grin angrily.

'ENOUGH!' Cell screamed, looking like he was about to lose it and explode again. Cell narrowed his eyes as his whole body was shaking. Cell took a deep breath and screamed 'I AM NOT AFRAID!' Link smiled and held up his blade.

'THEN PROVE IT!' Link screamed, speeding off towards Cell in the middle of the massive sphere. The other Links raised their swords and followed the real Link. Every single Link sped towards Cell, with sword raised and each one screaming as they approached the monster. Cell narrowed his eyes and sped off towards Link, who was ahead of the main group.

'_If I destroy the leader, then the rest will fall!_' Cell thought evilly, as Link was in striking distance. Cell gave his usually smile, when he was about to win and began to laughed out loud as he swung a punch at Link.

Link smiled and then began to fade away. Cell's smile vanished as he saw Link trying to disappear. Link body faded more as he was transporting out of the way of Cell punch. Before disappearing Link said in a mocking tone, 'Goodbye Cell'

Link disappeared and the punch that Cell was sure to have hit Link missed. It was such a powerful punch, that if it had hit. Link would surely be dead. But now, Cell was left open and with the swarm of Links around him.

Cell was in fear as his eyes shot open, feeling a sharp pain in his back. Cell could suddenly hear something echoing through his mind. It was Link's voice. Cell could hear Link's voice echoing in his mind.

'_Cell, this is your final act! You maybe powerful against me, but when you have a million of me…well, you've been out classed, out power, out smarted and out numbered! Goodbye…forever Cell_'  
.  
.

At that, Cell was met with another sharp pain in his gut. Cell went down to grab at his gaping wound but received another throbbing pain to his left arms. Cell quickly held his multiple wounds, bitting his lip at the pain.

Cell, from the pain bouncing from around his body, opened his eyes and stared at the swarm of Links, rushing him with their swords held high. Cell could see his reflection in these copied blades. He saw his wounds and could feel something more… his own fear.

'_So this is fear…_' Cell thought, suddenly admitting defeat to himself. '_I am elite, yet I could not even see this! Have I finally found a warrior greater then I? … _' Cell watched at the blades began to rain, slicing through his perfect body. Cell didn't cry out in pain, nor tried to fight back against all million copies of Link. For once, he was helpless.

The Links rained from all direction, slicing Cell with their blades that pasted through Cell's body like butter, leaving a hot red scar from the encounter. As the blades left their mark on Cell, the copies of Link, transported out of the way, so the next wave could do their damage. Cell slowly endured the painful attacks from all million copies. But Cell still did not scream out in pain.

'_Defeated…not by one, but by two _' was the final thought that left Cell's mind as everything faded out into darkness.  
.  
.

The rain of attacks continued until all the copies had their attack done. For a slipt second, Cell's whole body glowed red from the hot scars the blades engraved onto the monster's body. Suddenly a sphere of ten Links appeared around the lifeless red corpse.

'Quickly!' One Link shouted, placing his sword behind him. The Link bent his knees as his sword was held behind his back. The sword began to hum and then vibrate as it gathered energy. At first, the sword created an energy field of blue around the sword's blade and as the Link continued to build energy in the blade, the blue field turned orange. 'We have to destroy Cell before he regenerates!'

Another Link crouched like the first Link did and slowly began to build the energy in its sword. 'Will this work?' the Link asked, with its eyes narrowed. Two more followed suit and crouched in mid air to gather energy in their blades.

'Trust me!' one of the Links's said. The rest of the Links looked at this one Link who slowly got down into his crouch position to charge his blade. 'I've have foreseen this end! I trust in my abilities'

'Link? Are you really sure about this?' one of the copies closest to the real Link asked. Link, didn't respond but just grunted as his sword hit full power.

'WE"LL FIND OUT NOW!' Link shouted. The group of Links tightened their hold on their Master Swords and brought their sword forward, with all their strength. The group narrowed their eyes and bared their teeth as their body and sword got into an uncontrollable spin.

**'SUPREME SPIN ATTACK!'  
.  
.**

As the group cried out the techniques name, their sword exploded with the built up energy, out in a circular spin. The energy waves began to cut through Cell, slicing his already sliced body into even smaller pieces.

But the Links cast the Spin Attack wave energy way too close in proximity to each other that the copies were destroyed as the energy wave hit them. Link felt his whole begin to shred as the energy waves touched his flesh. Link closed his eyes in pain and transported out of the waves path.

From the destroyed Links copies, another group appeared in place of the destroyed ones, releasing upon Cell's floating body the same technique. Again, the energy wave ripped through Cell's body and then through the Links own body, causing them to disappear. But as that group vanished, another group appeared and again released their attack, also being destroyed.

Link stood above the final attack his copies made against Cell. Link's body was bleeding from different wounds, that the Spin Attacks caused him. He held his Master Sword still in his left hand, blood dripping down from his shoulder.

'Everything is going as you had said Link' The Mirror Shield copy said to his wounded master. Link peered over his shoulder at his unhurt copy. The Mirror shield was the only copy that could withstand an attack, since it was a shield. 'The copies we made continue to use the spin attack technique, they are destroying themselves after releasing their energy waves'

'Will they just make more copies?' Link asked, staring down at a growing oddly shaped sphere of Spin attack energy waves, around Cell.

'The copies are going into that sphere to quickly for their body to produce any more copies. At this rate, we will be the only two left' The Mirror Shield reported. Link sighed and remained in silence, holding his wounds.  
.  
.

After a long and drooling hour, the final group of Links unleashed their final attack on Cell's body. Though now, Cell's body was completely shredded into nothing. Cell's body was continuously shredded from the continuous use of the Spin Attack energy wave that nothing was left. Where Cell once stood, there remained nothing left. Link could sense Cell's power faded into the wind. Body and spirit completely destroyed.

'That's…that's it then' Link muttered, his wounds causing him great pain. The Mirror shield looked down at his wounded master and took up aid, supporting Link's left arm around its back.

'The last copy…spent. And Cell…urgh!'

'And Cell's completely gone…we did well' The Mirror shield finished off. Link started to laugh but his wounds caused his laughter to come out in painful groans. The Mirror shield grabbed Link's head and rest his master head on its chest. 'Rest now master, you need to recover you strength!'

As soon as Link's head rested against shield human like chest, Link fall into a restful sleep. His eyes needed no order or force to close and just completely closed shut, letting Link's dream take wing.

Link thought peacefully of his return to Hyrule once he said his goodbye to his friends. For this victory could not have happen if it weren't for Goku and the gang. '_What a story this would be'_ Link thought, imagining what everyone would say to his adventure to another world. '_I best keep this to myself until I clear it up with the Sages…_'  
.  
.  
.

'Welcome home Hero of Time' 


	25. Back in Hyrule

'Welcome home, Hero of Time'

Link eyes shot open as a familiar voice invaded his dreams. Link's eyes quickly found their focus; everything was a blur and then just as quick, suddenly cleared.

He was met with a blinding light, shinning directly in his face as soon as his eyes were open and were in focus. Link found the light too irritating and went to cover his eyes, but his hands arose too slowly. Link knew, even with wounds his hands would not move that slowly, and he could feel nothing was weighing them down.

Eventually his hands did cover his eyes, but as he arose his hands to block the light, his hands fell very quickly on his face, it felt like he had just slapped himself.

'_Urgh! What was that for? Did I just slap myself?_' Link asked himself, feeling the pain from his hands surged through his face. '_That hurt! That really hurt! But what's wrong with…_'

Link suddenly yawned in mid thought. His body acted in a way as if he had just awoken from a long dream. As soon as Link finished his yawn, and stretching his body out to wake them up he suddenly paused, his eyes again shooting open.

'_A-a… a dream?_' Link suddenly thought. Link at first, raised an eyebrow at the possibility, but the more he thought about it, the more he suddenly got realized the truth. ' _…T-that was a dream! Everything I saw was a mere dream?_' Link suddenly bit down on his lip and narrowed his eyes in anger. He could see Goku's and his friend's faces pass him by. '_Were the just part of the dream as well? Was I dreaming all this time?_'

'WAS I dreaming all this time?' Link suddenly shouted, coming to the conclusion that he had been in deep sleep. Link quickly peered around at his surrounding, and what he saw just confirmed and angered him further.

There he was trapped behind the crystal surface that encased his body. Link was encased in a crystal shred that was used to transport from the temples to the Scared Realm. Link pressed up against the shred's surface and peered beyond the crystal surface. What he saw next had confirmed everything. He was still in the Master Sword's Chamber, where had had enlisted the help of the sages when he first entered the temple from the chase Ganondorf gave him.  
.  
.  
'_Right… so that was a dream. All this time I thought I was somewhere else, but in fact, I was floating in some dream?_'

'_You're instincts prove righteous…_' a familiar voice spoke up. Link quickly raised his head towards the ceiling of the Temple of Time from within the crystal, 'Rauru'. Link dropped his hands from the crystal surface and waited for the crystal to be dispelled.

After dropping his hands from the shinning surface, the crystal began to fade and soon disappeared, allowing Link's feet to softly touch the stone floor. Link stood up straight, yawning and flexing his body, to shake off the long sleep he had.

'_How do you feel Hero of Time?_'

'How do I feel?' Link asked in annoyance, jerking his head back to look up at the ceiling. 'I just woke up from a dream, were I was helping some friends…' as soon as Link said the word 'friends' his voice became softer, and his head slowly sank into his chest. '_What friends? They were nothing but a dream_' Link sighed and continued on what he was saying 'I was helping them to save their world, but I guess, what world is there to save when its all in your head, huh?'

'_Do not worry about their world, Link. Their world has already been saved_' another voice spoke; this time it was a much more deeper and forceful voice. Link already knew this voice; it wasn't too hard from the list of sages.

'Darunia, what are you saying?' Link asked, his voice sounding very confused after hearing the Fire Sage, Darunia. 'How can their world be saved, if it was all in my head?'  
.  
.  
A burst of light suddenly exploded form all around Link. The Light was so quick; there was hardly any warning for Link to cover his eyes. Link lowered his head and closed his eyes; his eyelids still could not hide the bright flash that was blurring his vision. Link began to rub at his eyes harshly; the light stung at his eyes, especially as the chamber was kind of dark and the flash was extremely bright.

'Sorry to have to appear without warning Link, but we have little time to explain everything' Darunia apologised. Link was still crouched down on the step to the Pedestal of Time, the bright flash continue to irritate the Hero's eyes.

Link continue to rub at his eyes till the irritation disappeared and his vision return. He didn't have to wait long, like patches of light breaking from the darkness, his coloured world returned. Link sighed happily, rubbing the back of his head, then turned to face Darunia.

But Darunia wasn't alone. Though Darunia had been the only one speaking, the other Sages stood behind the large Goron sage, in silence. Link continued to rub the back of his head, his eyes still fixed on the group of Sages.

With a sudden impulse, Link leapt up to his feet and walked up to Darunia, standing equal height to the Fire spirit.

'All right Darunia… explain' Link ordered the Fire Spirit in a calm, yet forceful tone. Darunia nod slightly and took in a deep breath.

'When you came to us, Link, you were looking for help…'Darunia began, pacing around Link. 'The truth was Link you didn't need any help. Your body was ready and you had plenty of power to take on Ganondorf…'

'Then why did you help me if I was ready?' Link interrupted, asking Darunia as he paced around Link.

'As I said, your body and power were ready…but your mind held doubts' Darunia answered Link question with a weak smile.

'We did not think you could handle the final battle, if your heart, soul and mind were not in focus' Ruto added further, walking towards Link and sieging his left hand. Ruto smiled as she patted Link's gloved hand, though she couldn't feel the touch of Link's flesh, it was nice holding her so called husband's hand. 'That is why we helped you in focusing your mind'

'But that still doesn't explain why my friend's world is saved! They were only in my head after all' Link reminded the sages, thinking they were going off topic

'Link…' Impa said, with her arms folded took a step forward, 'we sages can't recreate a world such as what you saw in you dreams. We can only use our power to recreate events from another world, which we placed in you mind, as to train you'

'What!' Link shouted, walking up closer to Imp. 'You recreated an event from another world, and placed it in my head?'

'Yes…that events in that world, the Cell Games, were real. That planet you were on is real. And those people… are real' Rauru explained in more simpler terms.

Just like something snapping in Link's brain, everything seemed to fall into place. It felt like the knowledge was there already in Link, but it was locked behind thick steel doors, in which he didn't have the keys. But now, he understood the truth.

'So…Goku and Gohan and the others, the Z gang, they are real?' Link asked, trying to understand this fully. The group of sages nodded their heads in response. 'Then Cell was real as well…' the group of sages again nodded their heads. 'Then everything I experienced while I was asleep… was totally a hundred percent real!' The Sages didn't have to nod for this, but they smiled to see Link had accepted what they did was to help him for the up coming final battle. 'But if it was all a dream…why did it feel so real?'

'To train the mind, a warrior must not fight with his mind alone, but he must feel his entire body and heart fight along with him' the small Kokiri child, Saria explained, giving Link words of wisdoms beyond her years (in appearance).

The young Sage stood beside Link, reaching only to his waist and smiled happily. Link returned the smile, but behind the smile, he was laughing. When he was young, with Saria, she was the oldest and tallest, but now the years have passed and Link, being a Hyrulain had become the oldest and tallest. How things have changed.

'The events before and leading up to the Cell games really happened. With our power, Link, you were able to join and help defeat Cell. This was all training your very limit of your body and mind' Nabooru said, but her voice sounded sadden, Link could tell and that why he was staring at her, she had more to say. 'Link…though you made friends with those people in you dream, they were only mirror images of the real thing…do you understand?'

Link patted Saria's head, softly and then brushed passed the group of sages, heading towards the hallway of the Temple of Time, to where the alter held the three scared stones. Link soon found himself in front of the doors of the Temple of Time where Ganondorf awaited on the other side. But he wasn't thinking about Ganondorf, his mind was cast in memory of his friends in their world.

'_Did I already know this truth?_' Link asked himself. Link stood in front of the door to the temple in silence with his arms folded. '_I felt like I did…even when Nabooru told me just now, it felt like already knew. Is this normal? Am I meant to feel like this, even though I did make friends with Goku and the others? I guess, it was well worth the sleep anyways_'

Link lowered his head but kept his arms folded. His memories began to speed through his mind, the clearest of these memories were his friends faces, plus the final phase of Link's battle with Cell. He foresaw the end of Cell in such an attack; Link probably wouldn't have done it without his powers… '_But that was just a dream…right?_'

Link spun around, seeing the sages stand in a semi-circle around him. Link peered at each of the sages before he said anything.

'You all said what I went through was a dream, a recreated event from another world, right?' Link recapped, asking the Sages one more time if what Link dreamt was really a dream.

'I assure you Link, it was all a dream, nothing more than a training exercise' Rauru assured the Hero of Time, while stroking his chin.

'Then hear this…when I was in the dream I was training. I saw the battle against the Androids unfold when I wasn't even at the battle. And then later, when I was about to fight Cell, I saw the future, I saw Goku and everyone else in the future… if it was a dream, them how could I see that?' Link asked after describing his strange foresight when in the dream.

The Sages went silent and did not usher any moment. Link could see their eyes moving about behind closed eyelids. Their breaths were slow and deep and their mind could only be working a mile ahead.

In sync, all six sages opened their eyes after two minutes in deep thought. Impa stood forward, standing directly in front of Link and rested her right hand atop Link's head.

'We could not predict how your growing power would affective the dream' Impa explained, still keeping her hand of Link's head. 'Your power is growing. You power is growing so much that it was able to bypass the dream and connect to the other world's reality. You saw the outcome before it happen and even saw the future beyond what the dream allowed'

Impa fell silent and lowered her hand down to her side, moving back into her spot between Nabooru and Saria. Link took in some air and exhaled deeply, before turning around to face the temple's door.

'I guess Ganondorf is waiting for me, huh?' Link asked, sounding neither afraid nor overconfident, now that his mind, heart and soul were in focus.

'Link, are you sure you are ready for this?' Ruto asked, running to Link's side, grabbing his arms and hold it tightly. 'If you need, we can send you back to train some more' Link smiled and turned to the Sage of Water and kissed her on the cheek.

'Let me handle this now, you've done enough already' Link said walking up to the doors and grabbing at the steel handles. With a powerful tug at the handles the doors swung open. Strong gushes of wind roared passed Link, causing his hair and tunic to rustle.

Link felt a strong fire burn within him leap, as his narrowed eyes meet face to face with the dark red ember that burn in his foe. The foe that had forced Link to run and hide in a another world now stood in front of him, mounted of that black stead.  
.  
.  
'Well-Well…the cowards finally shows himself' the dark man said, in a vile tone, out stretching his left arm from his horse's rein to form a fist. Link narrowed his eyes, further as he dropped his hands from the door handles of the temple. Mist escaped from Link almost closed mouth as he grumbled before the vile monster.

'Ganondorf!'  
Laughter erupted from the black armoured man, Ganondorf as Link said his name, in a low raged tone. Ganondorf smacked on his armour's chest plate as his laughter die down. Ganondorf then narrowed his eyes and lend forward to get closer to Link, as Link was on the top of the temple's stairs and Ganondorf on his black stead.

'I'm so glade you decided to come out and play, Link you know what happens when you keep the King waiting…' Ganondorf taunted Link for his actions, running into the temple. Link folded his arms and sighed again, mist escaping from his mouth.

'I've grown up a bit, Ganondorf. I'm through playing around with you' Link replied calmly.

Ganondorf smirked, slowly rearing back, so he torso was upright.

'I see. You have changed. Changed so much… in so short a time' Ganondorf said slowly, staring at Link a bit more. 'You been training. You and those Sages must have put a time displacement around the temple to allow you to get stronger! I'm right ain't I?'

Link dropped his arms and slowly began to walk down the temple's stairs, then took a few more steps till he stood right in front of Ganondorf and his horse. Ganondorf's smile vanished, and his happy expression turned into a frown as Link took the guts to walk and stand in front of the King of Evil.

'_That must have been some training…for Link to dare stand before me!_' Ganondorf thought, staring down at the Hero of Time. '_Maybe his brain was knocked too hard…he must not remember whom I am! I am the King Of Evil…how dare he approach me that cocky bastard! I'll teach him, oh, but not here I'll lure him to my castle and finish him there…_'

'I won't lie to you…I have been up to something' Link said, sounding calm but mysterious. Link stood on a slight stance, peering up at the black armoured man. 'It's help me to focus, to see through my fear. I'm not running anymore!' Ganondorf grunted and rubbed his chin. Suddenly he pointed his finger at Link, but Link did not flinch.

'If what you say is true…' Ganondorf recoiled his finger and tugged on the horse's rien. The horse quickly turned around and began to trot away from the temple. Ganondorf turned his head as a dark portal opened in front of a ruin building, his red cape flapping in the wind the vortex created, 'Come to my castle and lets us finish this there! The princess and I would really love your company…Ha-ha!'

Ganondorf's laughter echo in the air as the portal closed behind him and his stead. Then came a sudden flash and a strong gust of wind, causing Link to lose his stance, covering his face as small bits of debris began to fly.

Link lowered his arm and sighed. Link didn't sigh because he thought this was hopeless, heading to Ganondorf castle, where who know what's await him, but because he saw a likeness in Ganondorf.

'All that time I stared up at him…another dark shadow overlapped Ganondorf' Link whispered to himself, starring down at the ground. 'I was right…Cell and Ganondorf are alike. They may have looked different, but down in the core, they bared they same evil desire'

Link quickly peered back at the Temple of Time, where he found shelter the first time from Ganondorf's pursuit. The temple looked old now, aging and covered in dirt and moth. The dark cloud cover sky didn't help the Temple's appearance either. Seven years can change a lot. Link turned his face forward and began to walk towards the once Town Market.

It was a short distance, only down the stairs that lead from the Temple of Time. The life, the energy, was gone. Nothing but ruin buildings and rotten corpse. The brickwork that was once glowing was now dull and chipped, covered in dirt and moth. The fountain that sprang life in the centre of the Town's Market, slowly drip the water from the tip of the fountain into its base, its concrete design was chipped and now a dull grey instead of a beautiful white. The small garden beds lay in piles of bricks and dirt, the plants and flowers now, mere dried up weeds. And the townspeople that use to be so busy buying and discussing, were gone. They sough refuge in other places, leaving the market to fall into the hands of the Redead.

'The smell of rotten flesh…'Link mumbled, starring at the lifeless corpses that stood around the market, groaning and moaning. 'With my sword, the Master Sword I will bring the peace back to this hellish future' Link unsheathed his master sword and held the blue handle with both his hands.

Link narrowed his eyebrows and rushed his first Redead. The creature turned its head to begin it slow attack on Link, but all it saw was the Master Sword in a vertical swing, slicing through it rotten head and body. The smell of the Redead reek so much, Link almost fell down in order to vomit, but used this falling action in motion for a jump attack. Link stumbled forwards to get closer to the next Redead, next to the Bombchu alley and jumped as his body almost hit the ground. The Redead also turned it head to only be sliced down the middle. Lifting the tip from the fallen corpse, Link rushed towards the market's exit and quickly did a horizontal swing, cutting the Redead in half and then staking the Redead in the head, straight between the eyes.

Link yanked the sword from out of the brick paved floor and slowly spun around. In action to their fallen comrades, and that Link was in striking distance. The Redead on the opposite side of the market's ext and the one next to Braaza, staggered to feed on the young Hero. Link could hear their high-pitched screams, which would normally paralyse a person. Link waited and lured the two Redead until they were close range. Link smile, placing his Master Sword by his side and just a bit behind. Link didn't want too waste magic, so he built up a quick charge. The sword glowed a bright blue before Link used his body in the Spin Attack.

The Redead had tried to jump Link and suck him dry when he was charging that spin Attack but were cut short, and cut through. The blade was charged, and even only a little, the Redead's flesh seems to burn away at its touch.

'No more playing here…that was for the townspeople' Link again whispered to himself, placing the Master Sword back in its sheath. Link slowly turned around and stared up the path to the once proud Hyrule Castle, home of the good King and Queen, and of course, their daughter, Princess Zelda. Now being kept prisoner by Ganondorf, the Evil King.

'_Oh, is he going to pay!_' Link thought, which brought a smile to his face.

Link adjusted his tunic and belts one final time and began his walk, from the Market's exit, around the fountain and up the path to Ganondorf's castle.  
.  
.  
'Oh my goddess…' Link gasped as his eyes set sight on the floating structure of the castle above a pool of molten lava, and the ruins that lay before it. The once beautiful green grass and neat road was all destroyed. The gate that once stood to block bypass was buried into the side of the hill. Countless bones lay scattered around the ruins. Link dreaded to think whom they might have belonged to. Link eyes meet once again with the floating castle above the molten lava, the dark castle that housed the Evil King, 'Ganondorf's Castle!'

The castle seemed to greet Link, casting a long dark shadow over him. Link could feel utter dread and fear, rise within him, but took no heed to it. Link shrugged off the unwelcome feeling and pressed on to what looked like the ruin of a bridge. Link stopped and examined the structural damage of the bridge.

'There was once a bridge here, not too long ago' Link whispered, kneeling down and picking up some rubble of the bridge. Link's finger ran over the surface to the piece of stone. 'This looked like it was destroyed. There are signs of an energy attack; burnt marks' Link figured Ganondorf had destroyed the bridge in order to keep people out of his castle. 'Why bother destroying a bridge when the castle is in the middle of a lake of lava?' Link asked himself tossing the piece of stone into the lava. 'But the question is, how the hell do I get in there? Should I try to jump?' Link asked himself again, the options available to him were very limited. Link thought on the possibility of him making the jump, he began to slowly walk over to the edge of the bridge and examined the distance from the bridge and the castle front door.

'Link can you hear me? Its me, Rauru' a voice from above spoke to Link, quickly starling the Hero, especially when he was on the edge of a worn out, broken bridge overlooking a lake of lava. 'Let the combine power of the Sages create a bridge for you to the Evil King's dwelling' as the voice of Rauru ended, bright lights began to fall down like rain. Purple, blue, red, yellow, orange and green lights fall about the Hero of Time. Link eyes darted about the ruins as the colourful lights began to radiate all around him, causing the to gather around Link and then compressing into one and then bursting, a blinding flash followed by a shower of smaller, similar lights.

'Wow…thank you' Link whispered in astonishment. A multi coloured light bridge, and all for him. Link like the colours and how each shimmered and the blended into another colour, the bridge was differently uplifting instead of staring at the dark castle that stood before him. Link took one glimpse at the castle and that uplifting feeling soon faded. 'Oh, okay…I can't be afraid now, I have to go on' Link began to walk up the bridge, there was a quick fear of falling through the Sage's bridge but it proved solid and Link made it to the entrance of Ganondorf's Castle.

Link stared into the darkness and for some reason smiled wickedly.

'I won't use this new power acquired all at once. But when I'm ready, I'll unleash my full force!' Link said before descending to the entrance, being swallow completely in darkness as he passed through the door. 'I will see the tomorrow sun, but Ganondorf will not!'

**The End…**

**…. Or is it?  
.**

**A/N Okay readers! This is where I need you opinion. I ended this, so it hooked in with the game. The question is, should I do another chapter was Link go into the keep and defeats Ganondorf? Give me an answer in your reviews**


End file.
